Out from the Wilderness
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is my version of Season 6 beginning. last season Rick had proposed and Kate had accepted but she was off to train in Pittsburgh for a new position. The Plan unfortunately crashed and 3 months later is where this story begins.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 long months since the downing of the aircraft holding his beloved in the rugged mountains in Pennsylvania. Rick Castle was sitting at his computer screen coordinating the search for his lady love. Most people thought it was going to be all for naught. Rick Castle did not see it that way. He was watching an early interview.

"I know she is alive! Every bone in body tells me so. I am offering 100,000 for any clue which could lead to the whereabouts of Kate Beckett. She is the strongest person I know."

"Dad…?" Alexis asked.

"What?" Rick momentarily looks up from the replay of the video he was watching.

"Penny Marsh is here…Dad!" Alexis said.

"Oh she is? Well show her in." Rick said.

Rick stood to welcome the psychic.

"Rick I had a new vision. I saw her on a ridge and with a Bow in her hand. She was smiling Rick and in my vision she said she would be home to you soon. Penny said.

She also said she was being looked after and you would never believe who.

"Penny that is great can you look at some photographs maybe one will jog your memory?" Rick asked. They have gone down this route before. They were getting to be old hands at it.

"Sure Rick I am always available to you." Penny said.

Rick winced at the word 'Always.' It was their word. Rick never forgot the day

"Kate will you marry me?" He asked on bended knee. Hands so sweaty he thought he would drop the ring.

"Yes Rick I will but you hold on to this ring then give it to me when I come back. It will only be a two week training course in Pittsburgh." Kate sweetly said then they kissed with such passion.

Rick was smiling then came back. He hated to come back it was such a pleasant memory.

"Rick…That's one…That is the one I saw!" Penny said.

Rick looked at the geological charts.

"Penny are you sure that one?" Rick asked since it was at least 200 miles away from the crash site.

"Yeah Rick and right there she was standing waiting for you." Penny said.

"Penny I could kiss you but I won't I'll shake your hand instead." Rick said

Rick was on the phone with his nature guide Alfred Besser. He was one of those survival guides. Rick had contracted him early in the search for Kate. It was he who found her trail out of the crash site heading North West. Then the rains came. Rick enlisted the talents of Native trackers and they said the old men of the forest have her. They could not track her any further either. They did say she was injured possibly a broken left leg.

Now Rick had a solid lead.

"Al Rick Castle we have a new site. It is 200 miles northwest of the crash in the densest part of the forest. I have a Chopper ready we are going to make base camp there." Rick said as he sent the link to the location. "Have everything ready when I get there."

Rick hung up the phone and Alexis showed Penny out.

"Dad…? Don't get your hopes up too high. She has been wrong before." Alexis said.

"No Alexis not wrong but we were too late she was at the site but the trackers could not pick up anything due to these darn summer rains! I swear it has been raining ever since the crash in May and now it is Sept!" Rick said.

"Yeah I know Dad you found a number of things which leads you to believe she is alive. But I just don't want you to be disappointed when this one does not pan out either." Alexis said.

"Pumpkin I will take your advice under consideration." Rick said hugging his daughter.

"Dad you are not the only one who loves her." Alexis said crying.

"I know Alexis I know" Rick said with his tears starting to flow.

He knew she was alive. He just knew it.

\\\\\

Rick and his guides had set up base camp and were starting a systematic search. Rick was sitting at his tent coordinating the search parties. Then there was a commotion in the camp.

A lone hiker had stumbled into the camp dehydrated and soaked the same time.

Rick ordered medical attention.

The hiker had a high fever and for two days Rick watched over him. Finally the fever broke.

"I am David Fisher." The man said while lying on the cot. "I really need to call my Girl Friend Monica she would be so worried about me."

"I am Rick Castle I heard you had news?" Rick said.

"Yes I saw someone Tall and leaned on a crutch with furs and a Bow strapped to her back." He said.

Rick got really excited it was what Penny had predicted.

"Where did you see that person?" Rick showing the map of the area

David pointed out a small valley where a small river ran along the steep sides. The only way in would to chopper in.

"Thanks Dave" Rick said. "Here is a cell call your Girl Friend." Rick said.

Rick left then called his guides together.

"I think we have a reliable witness sighting here." Rick pointed out.

Alfred spoke up.

"I've been down that river. It is steep but doable. There are plenty of caves in the walls. She could be holed up in one of those." Alfred said.

The rest of the guides agreed come first light that was where they would start their search.

\\\\\

Kate had awoken to a strange noise. She had been used to the forest noises by now. This one was blades moving through the air. It was a Chopper! Kate threw off the furs and emerged from the Cave mouth. It was a Helo. It was about two or three miles up river.

Kate hobbled on her path to the ridge above the Cave so she could survey the whole valley. The morning sun was facing her as she stood defiantly alive.

She heard the crunching of boots. She had her bow at the ready. The noise came closer and closer. Finally in the clearing she could not believe her eyes. It was her Rick!

"Castle…!" Kate screamed trying to hobble toward him.

"Kate…!" Rick said running toward her.

"I knew you were alive!" Rick said kissing and hugging her.

"Rick my love I never thought I would see you again." Kate said.

"Kate you are injured." Rick exclaimed.

Penny was correct again it was her left leg.

"Yeah the plane crash I had a broken leg. I am afraid it did not heal properly." Kate said.

"Kate let me take you out of here. I'll get you the best surgeons!" Rick said.

"Yes Castle I would like that every much." Kate said kissing and hugging him.

Soon the chopper was over head and winched up both Kate and Rick.

Rick sent word over radio to base that Kate had been found alive and well.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis was monitoring the communication between the base camp and the chopper. She sat riveted to her Father's chair. She would not go on these journeys with him but monitored their progress safely behind the laptop in his study. Alexis was listening closely.

Everyone come in here…Quick! Alexis announced.

The loft had become a focal point for all those concerned about Rick and Kate. Today only Kev, Javi, Lanie and Jim were present when Alexis yelled for them to rush in.

"She is alive! Dad found her!" Alexis said jumping up and hugging everyone while crying.

The Boys were astonished. Rick had found her and alive. They did a feed the birds. Jim was overwhelmed. His daughter has been found.

The crash affected him the most other than Rick. He had feared the worst for several months as May dragged into June. When he heard the news of her being missing, he no longer ate or took care of himself.

It was not until Martha came over to see what deplorable condition Jim was in that Rick acted. Jim was nursed back to health then ensconced him at the Loft so someone could keep an eye on him. Slowly he came closer and closer to life. Alexis was a big part of his recovery.

The crash affected everyone differently. For Alexis she ended her semester then returned to the loft to become her father's constant companion, his nursemaid when the first sightings turned to naught and his trusted advisor. It was she who reminded Rick of Penny.

The Boys would stay at work but their thoughts and prayers were with Rick and Kate wherever she was. On the times Rick was out with a search party they would stay with Alexis to keep her company.

Lanie was affected too but she knew her skills were needed. So she did similar to the boys.

Martha had a different reaction and left the loft to go on summer tour. She possibly could not handle the gloomy attitude which hung over the Loft most of the times. It was on one of those brief appearance was when she discovered poor Jim. He had been overlooked in the frenzy of getting the first search parties together.

Rick apologized profusely. He was ashamed he had not been vigilant in looking after Kate's Dad. At least Jim had the sense not to return to the bottle. But Rick wondered which was worst.

\\\\\

Kate was rushed to the hospital in the city and had to undergo several painful realignment breaks to correct the impaired healing of her leg.

Rick was her constant companion and would not leave her side.

The press got wind of Kate's miraculous survival and was hounding for an interview. Rick quickly got Paula on their trail.

Rick sat in the private room he provided. Kate had been out for 20 hours. The doctors were optimistic this would be the last surgery. Kate slowly awoke to see two eyes of bright blue looking at her.

Hey? Kate sleepily said.

Hey Rick repeated.

How long? Kate asked.

20 hours. Rick said.

Kate more awake now looked at her fiancée. He was sporting almost a beard. His eyes were shrunken and his face complexion was sallow. He looked a mess.

Rick why did you not sleep?

"Kate I just couldn't I had lost you for almost 4 months…I am not going to lose you again." Rick said.

"M'okay…" Kate said going back to sleep.

Rick called everyone to alert them Kate awoke but went back to sleep. She might be awake during visiting hours tomorrow. Rick exhausted curled up beside Kate then fell asleep. It was the best rest he had since the event almost 4 months ago.

/

In the morning Rick awoke to see Kate smiling at him. She had lost a lot of weight but she was not starving. The doctors gave her a clean bill of health other than the leg cast Kate was in pretty good shape.

Kate was not very talkative but that was ok with Rick since he would fill the empty space with his babbling.

Soon the visitor all showed up. Kate was overwhelmed when she saw her Father and he saw her in the hospital bed.

"Katie I missed you so much!" Jim said sobbing and hugging his daughter.

"Me too…Dad…Me Too…!" Kate said crying on her father as he rocked her gently.

Rick escorted everyone out so that they had some privacy.

"Katie bear you better have that wedding soon! I can not wait to welcome Rick and the Redheads to our family. Katie he was a real trooper he never once gave up." Jim said.

"Dad…I have dreamt of our wedding for 4 months. That is what I would dream while out in the wilderness." Kate said. "The sooner the better I want it Dad."

Jim hugged his daughter harder.

"Dad I have to thank you for all your nature lessons over the years. Those are what saved me. I tried very hard to remember them all." Kate said.

Jim laughed. "I thought you were never paying attention to me."

"I wasn't but somehow it soaked in. I am so grateful to you Dad I would not have survived otherwise." Kate said.

"Oh Katie Bear I love you so much" Jim said breaking down again.

"I loved you too Dad!" Kate said.

Soon the father and daughter parted then the rest of the visitors returned to celebrate.

After they all left Rick was in bed cuddling Kate.

"You know tomorrow you can go home." Rick said.

"Really? You know how much I hate hospitals!" Kate said.

"You and me both Kate" Rick said kissing her hair.

Kate had her hair washed. It was one of the first things she had done after returning to civilization. She had to have it done before they could wheel her into surgery. Rick was adamant she got want she wanted. Rick was glad because when he found her. It was her hair which was the first thing he felt. Feeling it now was much more like her normal feel unlike the straw feeling of before.

"Rick I am tired… Let's go to sleep." Kate said kissing him

Rick agreed he was tired.

"Right Kate everything can wait until tomorrow." Rick said as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick awoke first then lay looking at Kate like she could literally disappear. He really wanted to know…How did she do it? Being injured and confused by the plane crash how did she survive? Rick was grateful for her survival but the author in him had to know the story!

Kate awoke to Rick's loving gaze. Kate thought the last time she awoke like that it was slitted pupils staring back at her. Kate at that time just closed her eyes and even out her breathing then when she opened them again the eyes in the darkness were gone. This time she closed her eyes and when she opened them it was the same blue eyes. Nope it was not like out there at all Kate thought to herself.

Hey? Kate sleepily said.

"Hey I have your favorite coffee." Rick said.

"Please take it away! It makes me nauseous." Kate said.

"Oh I am so sorry. I should have known your tastes would have changed." Rick said apologetically.

"You would have a cup of squirrel blood perhaps?" Kate said teasingly.

Rick looked perplexed.

"Uh…Squirrel blood? Nope…Fresh out…!" Rick said confusingly. "How about Milk…?"

"Rick water is just fine." Kate said trying to keep from laughing and spoiling her fun.

Rick moved over to grab the picture and pour her a glass and gave it to her.

"I suppose Squirrel blood was your breakfast drink?" Rick asked.

"No Silly! I drank Moose blood!" Kate said laughing after drinking the water.

"Oh you little Minx…! I was only trying to be nice and you are already tying me in knots!" Rick said accusingly.

"So sorry Rick…You should have seen the look on your face!" Kate chortled. "I have not forgotten city ways but they seem so foreign to me Rick."

"I suppose since I saw that bow you made. I guess you had to hunt your own breakfast every day?" Rick asked.

"Well not every day more like every other day. Most of the time, I did not venture out until mid day." Kate admitted.

"So it was a fluke you were up so early?" Rick asked.

"Well yeah but I heard the Chopper's blades." Kate said.

"That was a good distance away and that awoke you?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it was a different sound. Forest sounds do not have that distinct sound. So I guess it penetrated my subconscious." Kate said.

"You mean I could have walked past you if you were not awake?" Rick asked.

"I suppose you might have done so other times too." Kate said.

Rick was upset. He had possibly could have rescued her earlier had he known her pattern.

"Rick…look at me I am here and sound other than this leg cast…best of all we are going home!" Kate said as she kissed him.

Rick dark thoughts vanished as he deepened the kiss.

Dr. Thomas her surgeon walked in.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to both of you. I am releasing you today Kate. I understand you will have a care giver with you? Good I want you not to use the crutches for at least 3 weeks. I know it is an inconvenience but it was the use of the crutch that caused it to heal wrong in the first place. Bones tend to want to repeat growth patterns so if you do not want to be lame for the rest of your life stay off the crutches! Next there is a prescription for pain because you will feel it once these drips are removed. Do not try to grit it out. It could cause severe respiratory damage. The Doctor warned. "Please sign here to say I gave you oral instruction and that you understand them completely."

Kate signed as Rick watched.

"Good the rest of your paperwork will be at the nurse's station. I hope not to have to treat you again. Good luck." The Doctor said.

Rick got up from the couch then dialed a number soon a motorized wheelchair appeared.

"Rick what is this?" Kate asked.

"It is yours for the time being I got one for myself too!" Rick said. "I did not want to make you feel odd besides who would you have to get wheel chair races?"

Kate was speechless as the winch was attached to the bed so she could be slowly lowered into position.

"Oh yeah I have the winch installed too plus modified the bathroom door and front door to the loft it is now completely wheelchair assessable." Rick said.

Kate was in the sitting position and her leg jutted out in front of her.

"So Kate…How do you feel?" Rick asked eagerly.

"Embarrassed…but surprisingly comfortable...Thank you Rick." Kate said as she experimentally moved the joystick.

Kate was a quick study and soon the wheel chair race in the hallway was on. They only stopped at the nurse's station then they were lead to the underground parking for VIP only. There a wheel chair assessable van was standing by. Getting secure Kate sat back then watched the world go whizzing by. She was surprised by the amount of press in front of the hospital. Too bad she was not speaking to them today. She had quite a story.

The van stopped in the parking area of the loft and they rode the fright elevator to the right floor. Rick was getting excited. They were almost home. Kate maneuvered her chair expertly then she was able to open and back in to the loft.

Rick followed with his chair. Then everyone yelled surprise. The loft was decorated with banners saying welcome home.

Kate was still tired and thanked everyone from coming but right now she wanted to settle in the bed.

Everyone understood and left the loft.

"I really did not want to hurt their party" Kate said as Rick winched her on to the bed.

"That is ok Kate they understand. There will be plenty of time for parties later when you are felling better." Rick said as he shook out her two pain pills.

Kate took them and drank some water. Finally situated she fell asleep as Rick dismantled the winch. He crawled into the bed with her. She reached over and grabbed his shirt. Soon he was asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate explored the loft in her chair. Rick finally felt better that he no longer had to plan for the next search. He has been being plagued by both Gina and Paula. Rick tried to deflect them both but Gina has nose for what interested people and right now Kate's story is number 1 in her mind.

Rick groaned which he saw Gina's name come up on his phone.

Kate who was sitting on the couch in his office looked at him.

"Well aren't you going to answer that? Rick?" Kate asked.

"No…I want her to leave us alone!" Rick said looking at the offending device.

"Rick as much as I appreciate your sentiment. You do have obligations which I know you have let slip while you were searching for me. You have found me so you have to return her calls!" Kate said.

"I know Kate but she doesn't want to talk to me about deadlines or revisions. It is you she wants!" Rick said.

"What?" Kate was alarmed.

"Well not you you but you your story you!" Rick admitted. "Look I know you are just adapting back and you will tell your story when you feel comfortable."

Kate looked a little pensive. Her ordeal in the forest and her survival is a great story. She could see why Gina would want to talk to her. But Rick was right it is all too soon.

"Rick I know you are just looking out for me. Gina will just keep calling. There is no harm to listen to what she wants to say." Kate said.

Rick looked at his fiancée

"You are just so extraordinary!" Rick said moving over to kiss her and sit next to her. "If you are sure this is what you want. I will answer the next time she calls Ok?"

"That is fine Rick. I know my story will be an inspirational one. I'll need guidance on how to navigate." Kate said.

"Stick with me I'll help you" Rick said.

"Thanks Rick." Kate kissed him.

"Always… Kate Always..." Rick said.

\\\\\

Three weeks has gone by and Kate was good as gold following the Doctor's instructions. It was time to get out of the chair. Kate steadied herself against a wall then held herself upright for the first time in about a month. Rick hovered nearby just in case she fell.

"Rick back off. I was doing fine with my crutch in the Wilderness. I should be fine here in the loft." Kate said asserting her independence once again.

"Katie Bear Rick only wants what is best." Jim said watching from a corner her progress.

"Dad I love you really but I have to do this by myself!" Kate asserted.

It took about a near fall to get Kate adjusted to the crutches but by the end of the day she was able to cross the loft and go into the kitchen and prepare something to eat.

\\\\

Rick had noticed Kate was favoring more Organic diet reminiscent of Alexis in her Vegan stage. Rick had laid in a supply of pinon nuts and wild strawberries which Kate seems very fond of.

This morning Kate was active. She had gained her independence and was busy getting her morning meal.

Kate held her bowl of fruits and nuts then made her way to the couch to sit and eat.

Rick had awoken to a cold bed then got dressed to find where Kate was. He observed her from a distance.

Kate sat on the couch but there was no other noise in the loft. She sat by herself then Jim came down and sat in the living room. Rick crossed over to kiss her good morning then sat beside her holding one of her hands.

"Rick I appreciate your hand holding but I want to eat and that means I need both hands!" Kate said.

"Not if I feed you" Rick said.

Kate thought about being fed and then she opened her mouth.

"When I was first awaken after I fell down. This was what was the first thing I saw. Kate said pointing at the bowl while she munching on the nuts.

"Kate, a bowl of nuts and strawberries…?" Rick asked.

"Not in a bowl but certainly nuts and strawberries it was in the knot of a fallen tree. It was sitting in plain sight. I had not yet figured out my leg was broken and I must have had a fever. But I crawled to the knot and ate the fruit and nuts. A little ways down the log was a depression filled with rain water. I drank from that then settled under a tree which was sheltering from the rains." Kate said.

"I must have been in and out of consciousness but eventually my fever broke. I knew from Dad's teachings that animals had been around me because I could see their tracks but when I was awake none could be seen. However, I do recall a dream where a soft warm furry animal which purred comforted me." Kate said.

"Kate that is fantastic the guides told me early on that you were being cared for. We even saw the prints of a cat in some of your early locations." Rick said. "The guides suggested it was a mountain lion or lioness."

"Anyways I learned to eat these and when I got stronger the food which appeared was slightly further away so I had to move to retrieve it." Kate said. "I had fashioned a leg splint but I had no way of moving. I just crawled at first."

"Kate you were being fed?" Rick asked

"Yeah It was small game later not only was it fruits and nuts." Kate said.

"That is amazing…I've never heard of an injured person being fed but what sort of animal?" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure Rick. But as I got my strength back I found a metal crutch which must had been from the crash site." Kate said.

"Then I followed the birds once I was able to move better. I started building fires then roasting the small game. The food still kept appearing but further and further away. Perhaps what ever animal it was must have been afraid of the fire. Kate said "Finally I got strong enough to hunt on my own and the food gradually disappeared. But by that time I had no clue where I was."

Rick and Jim sat spellbound by her tale. Kate continued.

"I had fashioned a spear at first but tossing it was too hard. Kate said. But I was successful in downing a few larger animals which I skinned and fashioned into blankets to ward off the cold." Kate said. "Then I found the right kind of tree and fashioned a bow and arrows. I was terrible with it at first but I found I could snag fish better. So I would have fresh trout occasionally."

"Kate this is an amazing story. No wonder Gina wants to talk to you." Rick said.

Jim was amazed on hearing how his teachings when she was very young were used.

"So how long were you in this valley where I found you?" Rick asked.

"Well I am not really sure but the cave I was using must have been 6 or maybe 8 weeks. Time really did not matter to me. Survival did." Kate said finishing off her morning meal.

"I see…What was the most terrifying part of this whole ordeal?" Rick asked.

"Not knowing if I would ever see you again." Kate said then she started to cry. "Rick there was animals but not having to talk to someone anyone was difficult."

Rick reached over and consoled her. Once Kate was composed he asked even more questions.

"A hiker was the one to set us in the right direction did you see him?" Rick asked.

"No Rick I did not but again I was not looking. There was a bear in the area and fighting against it was my main concern not a hiker." Kate said.

"You fought a Bear?" Rick said which his eyebrows shooting straight up.

"Yeah I did I won a nice warm fur too. The bear meat was very greasy too." Kate said.

"So you ate the bear meat?" Rick said very impressed.

"Yeah I killed it I could not let it go to waste. Rick you have to use anything in the wilderness which will allow you to survive." Kate said.

Rick had a whole new respect for his mountain woman. Jim was just so proud of his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two more days until Kate talked about her experiences this time it was to Alexis. Kate had just hobbled into the kitchen and was surprised to see the red head seated there.

"Alexis I thought you went back to college." Kate said scolding her almost step child.

"I did but they offered me telecommuting classes so I took that option." Alexis said.

"I hope you did not choose that option because of me?" Kate said getting out her nuts and berries.

Alexis shook her head no.

Today Kate had chosen loganberries to go with her nuts. Sitting the bowl on the table she finally sat down placing the crutches next to her.

"You know what I miss about the wilderness?" Kate said.

Alexis looked up and waited for Kate to continue.

"It was the air. It was different all the time. I think we city dwellers are missing out on so many things." Kate said.

"So you enjoyed your time away from civilization? Kate?" Alexis asked.

"Hmmm Enjoyed maybe that is too strong of a word but appreciate nature yeah I did do that. It was all I could experience at the time." Kate said. "Living to survive does not give you much time to contemplate. Other than fishing…When I was fishing I was imagining what everyone was doing or trying not to think how my father was going to react."

"I am sure that was a terrible time missing everyone. Here it was pretty much research then get the plan together organize the trips then monitor the results. We really did not have time to think about how much we missed you. Dad was always optimistic until he wasn't. It was the string of failures of your near misses which was weighing on him the most." Alexis said.

"I am so sorry Alexis It was not that I planned this separation." Kate said.

"No of course not but I figured you want to know what was going on at the home front." Alexis said. "Dad missed you so much."

I missed him too Alexis there was not a night that I did not wish he was next to me. Kate said. "One of the other effects of being out in the wilderness was such vivid dreams. I have had nightmares before but these were dreams of comfort. I think I told your father that I dreamt of a big furry animal lying next to me which I would snuggle against?"

"No I do not think Dad mentioned that to me." Alexis said shaking her head. "However, that kind of makes sense since the guides told me they found mountain lion tracks in some of the sites."

"So they thought it was real?" Kate asked.

"Yeah the trackers were convinced you were being helped." Alexis said.

"I guess so" Kate said wistfully.

\\\\\

Rick found Kate later that day looking at the newest Nikki Heat book.

"Hey I see the proof came today." Rick said.

"Yeah I could not wait especially where you left them off at the end of Frozen Heat I had to know!" Kate blushed.

So…? Rick asked anticipating the worst.

"I loved the resolution Rick one of your best!" Kate said as she kissed him.

"You know the launch is on Friday?" Rick said.

"Oh that is nice…No wait you are not serious you want me to hobble along with you?" Kate asked.

"It is only one night Kate and I really want to show you off." Rick said.

"But Rick hobbling around the loft is one thing being at your launch party is something else. Take me to a gala after my cast is removed perhaps around Christmas?" Kate bargained.

"Ok almost Mrs. Castle it is a date!" Rick said kissing her.

\\\\\

The night of the launch but Rick was overshadowed but everyone wanting to know how Kate survived for 4 months in the wilderness. Rick fielded all those questions to Paula.

After the launch party was over Rick came home tired. Kate was already in the bed still reading his novel.

"So how was the party?" Kate asked as she set down the book.

"It was good but you were the topic of discussion." Rick said getting undressed.

"Yeah I have been thinking about that will you write the experiences with me?" Kate asked.

"You do not need to ask I am totally at your disposal." Rick said slipping beneath the covers and getting a kiss from Kate.

She laid her head on his broad chest while he absentmindedly stoked her hair. Soon they were both asleep.

\\\\\

Four more weeks has past when Kate's appointment for her cast was to take place. They x-rayed first to make sure the bones knitted back correctly.

Rick held her hand as the Doctors gave her the news.

"Kate the bone scans reveal the bones are totally knitted together. We are going to take off the cast. Now comes the hard part. You are going to have to rehabilitate your left leg. I think 6 weeks of physical therapy will be needed." The Doctor said.

"So that means I can take a bath?" Kate asked.

"Yes you can take a bath but you will need someone to lift you in and out" the Doctor said.

Rick smiled since he was about to volunteer.

"Doctor what about our sex life?" Rick asked.

"Well if you keep the bending to a minimum there is no reason you could not have that part of your lives restored." The Doctor said.

"Do you hear that honey we can have sex again!" Rick said brightly.

"No we can not!" Kate adamantly said.

"What? Why?" Rick started to pout while the doctors got Kate ready for the cast to be removed.

"Because Rick darling we do not have mere sex! We make love and I would love to do that with you." Kate smirked.

Rick began to smile again.

"As I would with you… Always!" Rick said.

The doctors returned then carefully removed the cast. Kate's skin was all mottled and looked like a fungus was growing on it.

"Doctor is it supposed to look and smell likes that?" Rick asked.

"Yes it is perfectly normal a quick soak in a tub and the skin will look much healthier." The doctor assured.

Kate and Rick said good bye to the doctor as Kate kept the crutches.

Getting home the first thing on Kate's mind was bathing. Rick set up the tub and then carefully lowered her in. For the first time in 6 months Kate could totally relax in a tub.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate first session with Hans went well. Rick cringed when he heard his lady love say so many bad things about him. Rick smirked when he recognized the Physical Therapist as they were leaving as Hans Von Mannshaft! He had to point it out to Kate while they were in the car.

"Kate? Do you know who your Physical Therapist Hans is?" Rick said gleefully in a fake German accent.

"No why do you ask?" Kate was wondering where this conversation was going.

"Remember the case of the dead police officer who was not a real police officer…" Rick alluded continuing in the fake German accent.

Kate quickly picked up as they always did completing the sentence.

"…Because he was a stripper? Oh you are so right! Rick. Hans is Hans Von Mannshaft!" Kate said.

"Yeah small world isn't it?" Rick said.

"I would have never recognized him without his blonde wig." Kate said. "How did you do it?"

"Er… writer's observations?" Rick said suddenly uncomfortable where this line of questioning was going.

Kate smelling blood in the water then moved in for the kill.

"Come on Rick I have known you for a long time. You notice things others do not. To want me to write it off as Writer's observations is weak even for you." Kate stated.

"Ok Ok you win you really want me to tell you know I knew?" Rick teased.

"Of course Rick I want to know all your secrets." Kate smirked.

"He has a mole on his left shoulder." Rick quickly said.

"What can you slow it down?" Kate said hearing it perfectly the first time but she wanted to prolong Rick's embarrassment.

Rick took a gulp and saw the sparkle in Kate's brown to golden eyes.

"I said I noticed that he had a mole on his left shoulder." Rick said very slowly and enunciated every word.

Kate laughed.

"Only you my Metrosexual pet would notice that!" Kate said.

"Yeah I guess so…So what does my Mountain Woman want to do now?" Rick asked with his eyebrows dancing.

Kate bit her lip sex would be good but a soak in the tub would be the first order of business.

"Oh I think the hot tub filled with lots of bubbles would sound good just about now." Kate purred in his ear.

"Bath… right…. of course my ladylove..." Rick said as they pulled into the loft's garage.

The paparazzi still were trying to get a glimpse of Kate. The security around the building was tight but as they were exiting the vehicle one enterprising paparazzi jumped the barricade which allowed the car to pass then ran past the Security guard.

Kate was surprised by the flash of the camera then a quick question.

Rick reacted by stepping in front of Kate then confronting the interloper. The paparazzi seeing his quarry leaving did the same avoiding the security guard then ran away.

"Darn he is gone… That little weasel!" Rick fumed.

Kate placed her hand on his arm.

"Rick you knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Let's call Paula and see what she can do?" Kate said.

The security guard stood and apologized for the breach of their privacy. Kate was very understanding while Rick still fumed.

They rode up the elevator together.

Entering the loft Alexis looked up from her studies.

"How did the Physical Therapy go?" She asked.

Rick was still fuming.

"Alexis it went fine but do not pay any attention to your father. He is mad because someone breached security then took a surprise pic of me." Kate said.

"Oh I see was your Therapist Hunky?" Alexis continued.

"Oh yes very male model Hunky…of course we had met him before in his dressing room." Kate confided as Rick was yelling at Paula that could be heard all through the loft.

"Dressing Room? You don't mean…" Alexis asked.

"Yes I do mean…" Kate replied.

"Oh My!" Alexis squealed.

"I know" Kate giggled.

Rick was still heard berating Paula.

"I think I better rescue poor Paula from your Dad." Kate said while moving toward the office.

"Rick? Didn't you promise me something when we got home?" Kate purred once again in a very seductive voice.

"Er….Paula I have something more important to do so get on this right away." Rick said hanging up the phone.

"Oh yes I will be gone for just a few moments just stay right there." Rick said as they kissed.

Rick was gone and Kate was left in the office then she saw some incorporation documents on his desk.

Rick returned and they got undressed. Rick placed Kate into the tub to soak. Later he would join her but right now he wanted her to soak to ease those tight muscles. Later they would play.


	7. Chapter 7

James Brawn NTSB investigator was dictating his notes.

"On May 13th at 10:55 PM during a storm outside Pittsburgh PA in the rugged mountains flight 1505 USA Air from Newark to Pittsburgh crashed into the side of a mountain.

Investigators arrived 7 hours later when it was daylight. The crash perimeter was limited. Only few fires remain since most were put out by the down pour. The Investigators found 19 survivors in various states of triage. Someone with some sort of medical training had assisted them. There was 58 dead including the crew. The plane was more or less intact with the front of the plane on one side of the hill and the lower part of the plane on the other side. The plane was split in the middle. The damage to the surrounding was minimal. The survivors all described a young woman who helped them then disappeared into the rains.

If it was not for the assistance of this Good Samaritan most would have died from shock."

James concluded his recording.

James looked up at his colleague who knocked at his office door.

"Jim? They found our Good Samaritan." Edward Schaft said his partner.

"Really…?" Jim said.

"Yeah it was on the news that Richard Castle and his guides found her." Ed smiled knowing his partner's opinion on the pushy writer.

Jim winced he really did not like that nosy want a be investigator. He really caused him many personal headaches.

"So Ed when can we interview her?" Jim asked "hopefully soon?"

Ed shook his head no then said.

"Castle's lawyer has stated not until she fully recovers." Ed said.

"Great not only is she the key witness but she is being sheltered too! How do they expect us to do our jobs when we can not interview our key witness?" Jim fumed.

"Jim look our witness has a history of PTSD. You would not want to be around if you triggered something in your questioning?" Ed said with compassion.

"Yeah you are right I will just have to publish the interim report sighting pilot error." Jim said. "But as soon as we can we have to interview her!"

\\\\\

Kate was steadily improving Kate was being visited but everyone at the 12th then the surprise visitor.

"Victoria. How nice of you to come." Martha said as she saw the Captain of the 12th.

"Martha, thank you for inviting me I was a bit confused why this invitation was extended." Gates said.

"I think I will let Katherine and Richard explain" Martha said as she guided her into the living room.

"Hello Captain." Kate said as she walked to her then shook her hand.

"Well look at you! All healed?" Gates asked.

"Yes all healed…Look Captain I did not leave under the best of circumstances." Kate said.

Victoria held up her hand.

"Forget it Kate I am glad you survived and are thriving under Mr. Castle's care." Gates said.

"Yes I am thank you." Kate said. "The real reason is I have reconsidered my position with the federal gov't. I would like to return to the 12th as soon as possible."

Gates was not expecting that from her.

"Can you tell me why the change of heart?" Gates asked.

"Well as you know I had 4 long months to think about everything in my life. I discovered I took this job with the feds under misconceptions. I am trying to rectify that." Kate said.

"I see so let me get this straight you want your old job back?" Gates asked.

"Yes sir if it could be arranged. It is where I belong." Kate said.

"Impossible Detective that slot has been filled but if you want to return to NYPD you will have to study and take the Lieutenant's test!" Gate said. "I will get the paper work for your reassignment right away. Welcome back Detective Beckett."

Gates shook her hand.

"It will not be Beckett much longer." Kate said.

"Oh really so the rumors are true?" Gates asked.

"Yes they are" Rick said smiling at Kate.

"We are having a small wedding on the 15th of November. I would like it if you would attend." Kate said with Rick standing next to her.

"I see well thank you for the invitation. I will let you know but I have a precinct to run. The LT test is in three weeks. Good luck detective." Gates said. Martha showed her out.

"Rick I am back!" Kate squealed and jumped into his arms.

"LT Castle has a nice ring to it!" Rick said kissing his almost bride.

Alexis hearing the squeal ran to investigate.

"What is going on Kate? Dad?" Alexis asked.

"Kate is going back to the 12th and is assigned to study for the LT exam." Rick said excitedly.

"Really? That is great news! I will help you study if you don't mind!" Alexis said.

"Alexis I appreciate the offer but I think I have all the study partner I need in your Dad." Kate said patting his chest.

Rick smiled

Alexis hugged her almost step mother. "I am so happy for you." Rick joined in to make it a family hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Senator Bracken office on the Monday for the NTSB report was to be made official.

David Riller the Senator's chief of staff was reading through the report. Pilot error…? He thought he might need to disrupt the Senator.

The Senator was in a meeting with other members of the select committee on Aviation.

David entered the chambers and handed the report to the Senator.

"Senators…I have just been handed the report of that unfortunate crash in PA. It is saying pilot error. The pilot was unaccustomed to flying in such weather. The lost of the forward radar and Communications in the storm contributed to selecting the wrong glide path. Then the downdraft dropped the plane on the mountain. A more experienced pilot would have aborted landing and rose to 20,000 ft." Bracken said.

"We need better training of pilots" the Senator from Wisconsin said.

Several other senators agreed. The vote was taken.

"Senator from New York's measure has passed it will next be up to the full Senate." The Chairman said adjourning the meeting.

The senator was congratulated and rushed back to his office.

"The NTSB played with us Senator." David said as he was standing in the Senator's DC office.

"They saw no trace of foul play?" The senator asked.

"No Sir, no traces of anything but pilot error was discovered." David said.

"Good you keep it that way. The only bad thing was Det. Beckett is still alive though missing!" Bracken said.

/

Late November 10th 2013. The Senator's DC office.

David has been apprised of the activities of Det. Beckett.

The Senator has gone home to New York for a few campaign stops then for the Holidays with the family.

He read the report with some interest how Det. Beckett had resigned from the Federal Task Force. David would think the Senator would breathe easier knowing his plan to prevent Det. Beckett from attaining the power necessary to bring his criminal empire down worked. Although it was too bad she did not die in the plane crash. This could only be considered good news. The plot to kill her or prevent her from joining the feds was a success.

David closed the office then flew to New York to give the news to Bracken himself.

/

William Bracken was on the campaign trail and was giving a speech. Finishing his speech he was confronted by David and the Chief of Police of NYPD Tom Sullivan.

"Thomas what brings you to my campaign location?" William asked.

"Can we talk Senator?" Tom asked.

"Sure we can talk in the limo." Bracken said.

They all entered the limo. Before they could leave an enterprising paparazzi took a picture of the Chief of Detectives and Bracken together. David tried to chase him down but he got away.

"David, leave him. It is just the press we can deal with them another way. Get into the car it is getting cold." Bracken ordered his chief of staff.

David got into the limo and it took off.

"Ok Thomas spill what is so important that you needed to tell me in person?" Bracken asked.

"Will I have the reports Det. Beckett has been reinstated and passed the Lt. exam missing nothing. I have to recommend her to the board." Thomas said.

"Convene your board. You have to do what you have to do. Beckett is no matter to me at all. Wish her all the luck in her promotion." Bracken said. "Besides she saved my life how can I stand in her way of promotion? Also she is bonafide hero. She saved 19 people on that plane crash."

'Is there someplace we can let you off?" David asked the Chief of Detectives.

"Yeah drop me off here I can take a cab home." Thomas said.

"Ok driver here is fine" David said.

The driver pulled over.

Opening the door Will said. "Do have a good holiday Thomas and take care of yourself."

"I will Senator thank you." Thomas said as the limo drove away.

Inside the limo David asked the Senator.

"You really do not feel that way toward Det. Beckett? Do you?" David asked.

"Of course I do. She would make me look real good placing her LT bars on!" Bracken said. Plus I'm honoring her with the commendation from the president don't you forget."

"Does she know any of this? Senator?" David asked.

"Not yet it will be our little surprise!" Bracken said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate was told Captain Gates herself wanted to see her. Kate was once again coming to the 12th since she finished the LT test. Gate was training her to take over some of the admin functions of the detectives on Homicide and Robbery. Kate was given a corner office away from the Bull Pen but her thoughts always drifted back to her old team. That Team consisted of Espo and Ryan in her mind. Det. Charles Grobin was brought over from the 74th to fill the junior slot so Ryan has someone to lord over. But surprising everyone was Ann Hastings getting her Gold badge. Gates assigned her to Espo's team.

Gates stood in her doorway.

"Thinking about the old days? Huh Detective? I have to admit once I got my LT bars I did so too. I missed those days but things change right Detective Beckett." Gates said.

"Yes Sir. Can I assist you with anything?" Kate asked "Are you coming to my wedding?"

That is a double yes Detective. I do need your assistance. Yes my husband and I will be attending. Gates said.

Kate noticed the piece of paper in her Captain's hand.

"Sir is that the results?" Kate asked pointing at the paper.

"Yes Detective, You have once again bested me." Gates said.

"Sir?" Kate was questioning what did her Captain mean.

"There was a bit of concern at first about possible cheating but it was made clear you would not cheat nor would you condone anyone helping you by feeding you the answers." Gates said.

"I'm happy you have such confidence in me Sir." Kate said.

"Here are your results Detective and your board is set up for the 17th of November at 10 AM at 1PP. You need to be in your dress blues since if you pass which I am confident there will be a swearing in ceremony right after. So if you want anyone to be there Please informed them now Detective. Congratulations…Detective Beckett…" Gates said holding out her hand.

Kate grasped it firmly.

"Thank you Sir." Kate said shaking her Captain's hand.

"Please let me leave the room. Then you can look at the results." Her Captain asked.

"Certainly Sir. Thank You again Captain." Kate said.

Kate did as her Captain asked then as the door was closed the Bull Pen heard a shout for Joy. Both Espo and Ryan were knocking at Kate's door wondering if anything was wrong.

"Hey Guys. Take a look at this!" Kate showed them both the LT exam results.

"What…well congrats! Boss a perfect score? I thought nobody could get a perfect score. I heard Gates with 97 was the highest." Espo said.

"Yeah I heard they changed the test after she took it. It was supposed to be made harder." Ryan said.

"Guys do not take this the wrong way but for the past 3 weeks before the test. Castle and I have been cramming for this exam. I have to admit Castle does know his police procedures and policies. He was right more than I was on the practice tests." Kate said praising her almost husband.

"Hey is this the time for your board?" Espo pointed out.

"Yeah it is." Kate admitted.

"What 2 days after you get married that sure cuts into your Honeymoon time!" Ryan said.

"Yeah what do you think Castle would think about that?" Espo asked.

"Well I do not rightly know but I should call him and share with him the good news." Kate said.

Kate got on the phone and in the Bull Pen she could hear Rick's distinctive ring tone for her getting closer.

Kate hung up only to see Rick appear with 2 Hot Chocolates, a Bear claw and a packet of fruits and nuts.

"Oh there you are!" Kate rushed over to kiss him. The boys just grinned.

"Well… Hello to you too…!" Rick said breaking the kiss then setting her gift on the table.

"Hey Castle" the boys said.

"Ryan Espo what is going on here?" Rick asked.

Kate looked at her almost husband then a big grin split across her face.

"Rick we did it! The Results from the LT exam look at it!" Kate said forcing the paper into his hands.

Rick's smile got even larger.

"I knew you could do it!" Rick said. "Congratulations so when is the board?"

"Er Guys could we be alone for a moment?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah sure" Ryan said pulling Espo by the arm. "Come along Espo."

"You know I could write you up for sullying your commanding officer." Espo said as he was dragged out of the room.

Rick then closed the door. Rick kissed her again this time with much more passion. Kate just melted into his side.

"Ok Kate let me have it. I know you are not telling me something." Rick said.

"Rick, please do not get mad we just have to postpone our Honeymoon plans!" Kate said.

"Postpone 'til when? I really wanted you to see southern Europe." Rick said disappointedly.

"I know we discussed those plans but the board only can convene on my Birthday!" Kate said.

"I see well Kate then plans are on hold then. This is more important anyway." Rick brightly said.

"I knew I was marrying the right person!' Kate said kissing him hard.

"Ok Kate you have much work to do. I have to change our Honeymoon Plans. I guess we will stay in your Father's cabin then." Rick said.

"Rick I know you will be able to make it work no matter where we end up. All I know I want to see you in your tux at the appointed place and time!" Kate said.

"Darling that is exactly where I will be. We can discuss the particulars later." Rick said getting a quick kiss then exiting out her door.

"Rick You forgot…" Kate voice died down as she took a drink of the Hot Chocolate and bit into the Bear Claw. Kate's eyes closed the Bear Claw was heavenly.


	10. Chapter 10

3 days went by so fast. Kate could not believe it was the morning of her wedding. All the girls have taken over the upper part of the Hamptons house leaving Rick and the rest of men sitting in the living room. The fire was crackling. The house exuded warmth and security. The small courtyard was fenced and a canopy was place to remove the drizzle which had just started. It also screened them from the Buzz of choppers trying to get a glimpse of the Hero of flight 1505. Kate is now being called in the news since Senator Bracken broke the news of Kate winning a Presidential Commendation which is only one grade lower than the Congressional Medal of Honor.

Rick looked at the horizon Grey clouds settling in. Why did he consent to use the Hampton House for the Wedding in November? Rick shook his head. There was only one reason. Kate like the outdoors the Hampton house provided. She had been going on long walks in the Parks around the Loft for awhile now. While she was in the wilderness something changed in her. Her appreciation of Nature was very evident when she dragged him out to these adventures even when she was still on crutches. Rick could only smile. She was his Mountain Woman wild and free.

The weather started to spit snow. Rick was glad the pavilions were water proof and heated. He looked at his watch. They had been up there over 4 hours. The only one allowed upstairs was Jim. Rick looked wistfully up the stairs.

Alexis came down resplendent in her maid of honor dress.

"Hey Dad, how are you holding up?" Alexis softly asked.

"Well I am still nervous Kate will bolt on me." Rick confessed.

"She will do not such thing Richard!" Martha said coming down the stairs to be greeted by Espo.

"Yeah Man up. Becks is not going to bolt! She loves you too Much Man!" Espo said.

"Yeah what he said" Ryan said dressed better than his own wedding a few years ago.

"Thanks Guys I guess it is time to get into positions?" Rick asked the official time keeper.

Robert Weldon just smirked.

"Yeah Ricky we need to get into position." Bob his friend the mayor said.

"Oh in that case I need to be at the altar." Judge Markaway was heard to say as he rushed out setting his glass of champagne on the tray.

The judge was standing at the podium when the Groom took his position.

"You better have that ring safe Espo!" Rick warned.

"Ring? I thought you had it Ryan!" Espo said.

"Me? That was your responsibility Espo!" Ryan retorted.

Jim Beckett came up to them both.

"What is this about the ring missing?" Jim asked.

"I don't now ask Frick and Frack over there" Rick said with a smile.

"Relax the ring bearer has them." Bob said.

Jenny's cousin was the Ring bear his name was Timmy. He was 7 years old and looked very much like her. The Flower girl was Amanda another cousin who was 5. Rick looked on with growing intrepidation.

"I knew I gave them to someone!" Ryan joked.

"Guys cut the comic routine. I'm getting married." Rick said.

"Yeah we're so sorry to leave you up here all alone it is time for the processional." Ryan said as the music began to swell.

"I can handle it guys get into position." Rick said.

"Right o see you soon!" Ryan quipped while Espo cuffed him.

Rick stood alone next to the altar and Judge Markaway.

The music started and the Ring bearer and the flower girls appeared. All the guest gave an Ah on how cute a couple they were. Next came Martha escorted by Espo. Followed by Ryan and Jenny, Then came Maddie and Greg, followed by Lanie and Fred her cousin, Then came Alexis and Max. The bridal parties were all at the ready when the music swelled again. Then Rick bouncing on his toes spied Kate dressed in white satin gown which just showed all her curves in the right places accompanied by Jim.

Jim brought Kate to Rick's side and said

"She is all yours Rick cherish her like I do." Jim said.

Rick just nodded and looked deeply into her eyes. The ceremony started neither one was paying attention to the Judge. The look of love was beaming out both of their eyes.

Lanie mentioned to Alexis.

"There goes that crazy eye sexing again." Lanie staged whispered.

Alexis just smirked knowing what Lanie said was true.

Finally the Judge asked for each vows. Rick was first.

"Kate I have loved you ever since I first saw you across a table from me at a book signing. I had no idea you would be my future at that time. Then I saw you at my lowest point. You inspired me to greatness. It is just in your nature for Greatness to bestow upon you. I love you and will cherish you always." Rick said with tears in his eyes.

"Kate would like to give her vows now." The Judge announced.

"Rick I have loved you from afar when your words transported me to another place where Justice was rewarded and bad guys were punished. It was a world which kept me sane during a very hard time in my life. Then I met you but I really did not meet the real you. That took time and over the years I learned you were Brave, Childish, Loyal, Honest, and most of all a loving Father and Son. I love you Richard Castle with all my heart and will cherish this union always." Kate said.

The judge now asked for the rings.

"Repeat after me. I Richard do thee wed Katherine and take her for my lawful wife?" The judge said.

Rick looking at Kate got nudged by Espo.

"Oh I do." Rick said while the crowd laughed.

"…And You Katherine take thee Richard for your lawful Husband?" the judge said.

"I certainly do!" Kate said needing no prompting.

"You may place the rings. These rings are a symbol of commitment and love. Now as the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. You can now kiss your partner!" The judge said.

Rick lifted the veil and placed the most exciting kiss. The crowd went wild.

The rest of the reception was gone in a blur. Rick and Kate escaped to a private chopper which had been prepped with more fuel then they took off followed by all sorts of choppers. Soon those choppers had to land then the pilot dropped them next the town where a car was waiting. They got off the chopper then got in the car. Kate had to drive of course.

The ended up at Jim's cabin which had been renovated. Rick picked up Kate bridal style and marched her into the cabin. Placing her on the new bed they had a night of passion.


	11. Chapter 11

They made love into the next morning. Rick awoke it was about 3 in the afternoon the room was cozy. He really did not have much time to explore when they arrived but now as he looked around he could see all sorts of interesting things. The seashell collection mounted in a case with the Starfish taking precedence as a star would. Then there was a collection of sports equipment in a barrel lodged haphazardly. A baseball mitt and a Hockey stick took center stage. Moving his eyes he lighted upon Several Team Jerseys each with the name Beckett proudly on display. Then on the surface were trophies for Shooting and Running then some unusual ones for Poetry writing and Drama.

Drama? Kate wanted to be an actress? There were several stage bills showing Kate in various productions. These were part of a life long buried. Kate just at that moment came in the room with a light dusting of snow on her shoulders and carrying a load of wood for the fires.

"Oh Castle you are awake? So I see you found my Dad's Love me wall." Kate said.

"Yeah come here Mrs. Castle." Rick said. Kate complied and gave him a kiss. "You never mentioned how accomplished an Artist you were."

"Rick it did not matter. That was in the past. For the longest time I thought I had no future other than solve my mother's case. Then you came into my life and I found I needed to have the past just as much as I need the future. This is why I suggested coming here." Kate said kissing him again.

"Kate you are cold come back to bed and I will warm you up." Rick suggested.

"Oh I do not think so. Once I am in that bed again I would only want to have my wicked ways with you." Kate said.

"What is wrong with that?" Rick inquired leering invitingly.

"Nothing but tomorrow I stand in front of the board. I'm nervous Rick." Kate admitted.

"Do you remember what I told you when you had your first case back after your shooting?" Rick stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife holding her to him.

"Yeah Rick you said, 'You can do this. You have the training just let it flow'." Kate said.

"That is exactly correct and it is the same advice I am giving you now. Don't over think. Just follow their questions then let it flow. You will do great!" Rick said nuzzling against her neck. "You deserve your Lt. bars! Mrs. Castle!"

"I do indeed." Kate agreed.

Rick started kissing her neck and Kate pushed him away.

"Well why don't you shower and I meet you in the kitchen I have been busy procuring our lunch." Kate teasingly said.

"Ok Kate I will catch a shower and meet you in the kitchen." Rick agreed since his stomach was protesting.

Kate disentangled from her husband then went off toward the kitchen.

Rick sighed then did as he was told.

Coming into the kitchen he was all dressed in plaid.

"Well look at you all lumberjack looking. You really do make that outfit!" Kate said as she was frying some freshly caught trout.

"So I really rock this look huh?" Rick said trying to see what Kate was cooking.

Kate slapped his hand.

"Go sit at the table Rick. I hope you like fish because I caught them today." Kate said.

"I'd eat anything you would prepare Kate." Rick said sitting down.

Rick noticed there where several plants he did not recognize garnishing the plate.

"I see you found some interesting plants here" Rick pointed out.

Yeah I was lucky. I found some wild onions and that is a radish. That over there is parsley. Kate pointed out.

"You just found them?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Nature grows all sorts of things in all types of seasons." Kate responded while digging in to her freshly cooked fish.

Rick mouth watered as he ate the fish.

"It is too late in the season for any berries but I did happen to find a few nuts though." Kate said.

"I see well it is certainly a well balanced diet. So was this your main course or Breakfast?" Rick asked more curious on what Kate ate. Since Bear was not on the menu.

"It was a late afternoon meal since I rarely ate more than one meal." Kate said.

I see so tell me about one of your typical day? Rick asked.

"Well there was not really any typical day. Rick everyday was different in some ways. I did have a routine which I followed." Kate replied between bites.

"Oh so what was this routine?" Rick asked.

"Well as I said earlier I did not awake until noon mostly. Then I found my pit and did my waste elimination then I went to the banks of the river and washed up. While there I would spear a fish or two if I was being social. I had a companion which I never saw or heard but I knew he was there. So I would throw a fish up on the bank then head to my cave to start a fire to cook the fish. I found a sharp piece of metal early on which I wedged into a wooden handle which acted as all my tools. It scraped the hides clean and then the water soaked them to become soft. It was used as a knife to gut the fish. I crafted crude bowls and tubs. I was making a canoe which I would use to follow the river when I got stronger. But you rescued me before I finished it." Kate said.

Rick was enthralled with Kate's recollection of her daily activities.

"I got into the habit of retreating to my cave just before sunset and making sure I had a blazing fire at the mouth for warmth and protection. At night I would stare into the fire until I fell asleep. I did tell you about some of my dreams?" Kate asked.

"Were there others?" Rick inquired.

"Yeah many included you. Rick." Kate said kissing him. "I am so glad you found me."

"Me too... I searched and became a nuisance to the NTSB investigators." Rick admitted.

"I can't imagine why?" Kate teased picking up their finished plates and scraping the remains into a bag then washing their utensils.

"Anyway I retreated to the loft to plan my next move after your tracks out of the plane crash site disappeared in the heavy rains." Rick said.

"Alexis said something about that earlier to me when I first arrived at the loft." Kate said.

"Well you do not know the half of it. There were getting supplies together and hiring the guides but most of that Al figured out. My main job was supply the money and where to look next." Rick said.

"Right Alexis mentioned you were doing research." Kate said.

"That is right Kate it is something you know something about my methods." Rick leaned over and kissed her.

"No wonder those poor NTSB agents were frazzled." Kate dryly said.

"I like to think of myself as a through investigator." Rick replied.

"I see" Kate said as they moved to the couch. Kate stoked the fire as Rick continued.

"By June the leads were all but gone. Then I fell into a depression. I am so sorry to admit I lost faith for awhile. Then Alexis mention our case with the psychic. Being buoyed once again I called her as she was calling me. Kate." Rick said.

"A psychic…? Penny Marsh?" Kate inquired.

"The same then the leads reappeared. With Penny's guidance I finally found you." Rick said.

"Well that was quite a tale. Mr. Castle. We need to be up early for the drive back to the city. Thank you for such a great honeymoon." Kate kissed him and they returned to the bedroom for more love making.

"Always my love always" was the last words Rick said before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive back to the city was a quiet one. Rick snoozed while Kate drove. They got back to the loft just in time to meet Alexis sitting at the table again.

"Good Morning Mom!" Alexis brightly said hugging her step mother.

"Alexis it is 6 in the morning why are you up?" Rick asked.

"I wanted to greet my new mother." Alexis said.

"What time did you get up?" Rick asked.

"Um a little after 5AM" Alexis confessed. "I was just excited to see you guys!"

With that said she hugged them both.

"I'm glad to see you too" Pumpkin Rick said.

"I am glad to be your step mother Alexis." Kate said hugging her tight.

Just then the door to the loft opened and Martha came in.

"Oh I did not expect you all to be up!" Martha said. "Anyway welcome Home!" Martha now hugged Kate and Rick. Soon Jim came down at his usual time to see the whole family eating breakfast.

"Hey Dad" Kate hugged her father.

"Hey Katie bear you leave the cabin in order for winter?" Her dad asked as he drank his coffee.

"Yes I set everything up so it will survive Dad. You treat me like some sort of child!" Kate complained.

"Katherine Dear, It is a parent's prerogative." Martha said coming to the aid of Jim while patting her hand.

"Ok Folks Kate has to get cleaned up and dressed for her big day." Rick said.

"Oh I wanted to know how many are you going to attend the swearing in ceremony if I pass?" Kate asked.

"Dear it's when not if you pass." Rick corrected.

"Right Positive thinking. Or When I pass?" Kate asked.

"Really Kate, do you have to ask that question?" Rick said.

"No I guess not. Thanks for your support." Kate said.

"Well off to the tub with you!" Rick said leering.

"Yeah ok I will see you all later." Kate said.

Jim then turned his attention to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis did that suggestion I gave you help?" Jim asked.

"Yeah Gramps It worked well thanks!" Alexis said trying out the new moniker for Jim.

"Gramps? Eh? I guess I could get used to that." Jim said.

"You'll get used to it James." Martha said.

"Darn I forgot to tell K- Mom that a guy from the NTSB called. He left his number on the recorder." Alexis said.

"Don't worry about it Pumpkin I will remind her." Rick said leaving to get showered and dressed himself.

Kate got out of the shower refreshed and searched the closet for her uniform.

Rick who was shaving heard her fretting.

"Dear it is on my side. You did not have any room left on your side it just came back from the cleaners before we left." Rick yelled out.

"Thanks Rick I found it." Kate said.

Kate got dressed in her dress blues then Rick after getting dressed insisted on Pics.

"Kate this will be the last time you will be sans bars." Rick said when giving reason for the pics.

Kate rarely liked having her picture taken.

"She was just like that when she was smaller too." Jim quipped.

"Oh Dad Hush you!" Kate scolded like he spilled some long lost dark secret.

After the pictures were taken everyone was seeing off the happy couple.

"We'll see you at the swearing in ceremony." Jim said.

\\\\\

Kate was at 1PP HR dept getting her vital statistics changed due to her marriage. Once finished she was sitting outside the Conference Room where the Board was about to convene. Captain Gates was the one who ushered her in.

Rick gave Kate a kiss in front of Gates.

"It's for good luck." Rick explained. "How remember relax and go with the flow. You have this in the bag."

Gates introduced the detective to the board members and the first member started.

It was a grueling 20 mins then Kate was asked to be escorted out.

In the hallway Rick hugged her.

"So how did it go?" Rick asked.

Kate related how her PTSD was brought up.

"That is foul Kate they can not bring up something like that. You should sue them I have a mind to get Chris on them for besmirching the good name of Castle!" Rick said getting out his phone.

"Relax Rick it is fine. I have a clean bill of health from Dr. Burke. That did much to assuage their doubts. Besides I went through a plane crash and the PTSD never appeared. Also you remember Vaughn? I did get shot at and it did not happen there either. Rick I am not saying I am cured. What I am saying is I am not that affected by it anymore." Kate said.

"Yeah Ok maybe I over reacted but it they hold this against you in any way." Rick said threatening to bring the phone back out.

"Ok Rick you would be the first to know." Kate said patting his hand.

"Oh speaking about your paramour he left a gift at the loft for us." Rick said.

"Oh really…? How nice and thoughtful. Rick, don't go all jealous on me now. I married you not him! Besides did he attempt to rescue me? No I did not think so." Kate said.

Kate heard her name called. Then Gates appeared Kate entered the room once again.

"Mr. Castle you can follow the officer to the viewing area where the swearing in will take place." Captain Gates said.

"You mean?" Rick got excited.

"Yes Rick I means so now go please." The Captain said.

Rick followed the officer and met up with his family along with Lanie, Espo and Ryan Jenny and his little one called Katherine. Jenny said she named her after Kate when they did not know if she would ever be found.

"It is exciting Dad. Mom is getting a presidential commendation also." Alexis said.

"Where did you hear that?" Rick asked.

"From the gaggle of reporter covering the Senator he is about to arrive." Alexis said.

"Bracken is here? Oh No I have to warn Kate!" Rick typed out a text hoping Kate will read it and not get blindsided.

Inside the conference room Kate stood at attention.

The Commissioner stood along with the Mayor and the Chief of Police, Chief of Detectives, Several Councilmen and women and the Ass't Chief of Police.

"Detective Beckett it is the unanimous decision of the room to grant you the promotion to Lieutenant in The NYPD. If you would step this way the swearing in will happen soon so Congratulations Lt. B- Castle" said the Police Commissioner Reagan.

"Thanks you Sirs" Kate said as her pocket started buzzing alerting her to a text.

Kate stopped and frowned.

"Is there anything wrong Lt.?" Bob the Mayor asked.

"No nothing just Rick congrats me." Kate said to the Mayor.

"He always knows everything I swear" Bob said with a chuckle.

"That he does Mayor." Kate said.

"Commissioner you should never play poker against him or his bride." Bob was heard to say as they gathered at the podium.

The Mayor was up first as the press pushed in.

"Wow what a gathering" Martha observed.

"Yeah she is something special" Rick said. Kate dipped her head in Rick's direction giving him the sign she was able to get his text.

Rick relaxed as the mayor listed all of Detective Castle's commendations and awards.

Then the surprise visitor came to the front. Senator Bracken himself. The press went wild with click from all the cameras. Bracken mugged for them Kate just stood still.

"Smile Lt. Castle it will be all over in a few moments so you can relax." Bracken said.

Kate said nothing as she stood when Bracken read the Presidential Commendation on her heroism on the day of May 13th 2013.

"It was her quick thinking and medical attention which allowed 19 passengers who are here today to say thanks for the bravery of our Lt. Castle." The Senator concluded.

The 19 Men, Women and Children plus their families all showed up at the podium to say thanks for saving their lives.

Then Bracken placed the medal over Kate's head and affixed the Lt. Bars on. Kate said nothing during this part of the ceremony then a Crack from a rifle was heard. Kate instantly dove after Bracken. But it was too late. Bracken was murdered in front of her only part of his skull remained.

The crowds panicked and ran the film crews got the footage of Senator Bracken's last minutes. Kate had a murder to solve.


	13. Chapter 13

November 17th the plane carrying Jackson Hunt and his son Colin had just landed at JFK. The news of Bracken's assassination was all over the news as the two Law Enforcement officers gathered their luggage then hailed a cab.

"Colin go to the 12th and offer your assistance. I will contact you later" Jackson said.

"Right O Dad" Colin said.

Jackson just shook his head. Such a smart aleck kid I wonder where he got it from.

Jackson directed the driver to a seedy part of town to an abandon warehouse. The cab after being paid drove very quickly away.

Jackson stealthily entered the building then faced with the face plate placed his hand and eye to the scanners.

"Jackson Hunt Identified." The scanner said and hiss then a click could be heard and section of the wall moved enough to allow him to pass. The wall silently slid shut.

Inside the technicians were going crazy the chief admin was standing trying to marshal manpower.

"Ah Hunt right on time." The Admin said.

Deputy Director Thomas Gillian was Hunt's superior and his friend.

"So I hear what is the news?" Hunt said.

"Right now there is a war over the drug trafficking lanes in Hong Kong and in France. Other parts of his empire are revolting too… The chief of Staff is trying to marshal forces to regain what he had lost. He is not going to succeed." Thomas said.

"So who authorized this hit Thomas? You can tell me." Hunt asked.

"Come on Hunt into my office." Thomas said.

Hunt dutifully followed.

"Off the record it was not our play. True the sanction did come down but we did not do it. I think we have a new player on the board. This bold move upset all sorts of the other players." Thomas said.

"The Triaid?" Hunt suggested.

"Yes they and others might have something to do with it. It is a big mess Hunt." Thomas said.

"Right well I'm on vacation…" Hunt started to say.

"Not anymore this is an all hands on deck situation. I need you here in New York keep an eye on the Tangs they might be ready to make their move." Thomas said.

"Well at least I am in the same city." Jackson said smirking.

"You have your assignment" Thomas said.

"All right All right I'm going!" Jackson said.

"Oh Jackson no safe houses! We are CIA we can not be seen conducting anything without local authority." Thomas reminded him.

"Yeah and it could not help that my daughter in law is NYPD? Eh?" Jackson said.

Thomas just smirked "get out of here I need those eyes on the Tang."

Jackson left and exited a different way than the entrance. Soon he was at the 12th Precinct. Father and Son greeted each other.

\\\\\

At IPP there was still a jurisdictional disputer going. Technically this would be the 54th but since Castle was involved that brought in the 12th.

The commissioner listen to the pros and cons on the problem then add the several Federal Agencies involved and the Commissioner had a wholly big headache.

Gentlemen I have reached a decision. The 12th will take this Captain Gates I want Lt. Castle to run point she know more about Senator Bracken than anyone else. Chief of Detective will assist you with extra manpower which will come from the 54th! Am I understood? The Commissioner asked.

Everyone around the table was quiet.

"I take that is a yes Commissioner. So it is settled. Vicky you handle this." The Commissioner said.

Victoria Gates left the building and headed to the crime scene. CSU had finished their sweeps and determined the shooter was at least 2 miles away.

"2 miles? Javi could you take shot like that from 2 miles?" Rick asked as he was still on scene after sending the rest of the family home.

Javi shook his head no. Ryan left with his family and was consoling them. The rest of Javi's team appeared and started the canvas. Kate was removing her uniform for CSU it was evidence.

"Great another uniform ruined! Can't these bad guy give a gal a break!" Kate groused.

Kate how are you feeling? Rick asked in the changing tent set up.

"Rick I'm not having PTSD if that is what you are asking but I am darn mad!" Kate said.

"Right then I will not tell you that you are the tip of the spear on this one." Rick said.

"What do you mean…Rick?" Kate asked.

"A little birdy told me to expect Gates in a few minutes!" Rick said.

"Great all I need." Kate said getting dressed into scrubs. The blood pattern trace was carefully photographed. Then wipes taken finally Kate was processed and was allowed to clean the brain matter on her face.

"Lt. Castle a word?" Captain Gates stood in the CSU tent.

"Get back to the 12th and contain the mess there. Detective Esposito's team will handle this area. You are in charge of this mess! Oh take your husband with you. You never know if he could be of any use. Good Luck Lt." Gates said.

Kate gathered up her belongs. "Great it is my birthday wish that Bracken would fall down dead but did it have to happen while he was on top of me?" Kate said out loud.

Rick hovering close heard his wife's lament.

"Come on Castle we are going to the 12th!" Kate said.

Rick dutifully slid into the passenger seat. Kate aggravated took out some of her frustrations on NYC traffic.

\\\\\

Kate arrived with the bullpen chocked full of representatives of all sorts of Alphabet agencies. Rick looked at the sea of faces and recognized one important one.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Rick said.

"Dad I supposed to talk to a Lt….Castle?" Colin said.

"Colin Hunt of Scotland Yard. What are you doing here?" Rick said.

"We were here to surprise you son!" Jackson said.

"So sorry we missed the wedding." Colin said.

"Yeah I hear it was nice." Jackson said.

"Heard from…Oh Mother of course. I knew she had a way of tracking you down!" Rick said.

Jackson smiled and said nothing.

"Well you came at the right time. Kate's birthday is today and she has to coordinate this massive bureaucratic nightmare." Rick said.

"Yeah about that we are dropping our credentials off too." Jackson said.

"You are part of this too?" Rick said "Heaven help us."

Jackson looked at both of his sons.

"Ok well come along with me I can part this sea of people and get to Kate to acknowledge your help then we can leave." Rick said.

Rick pushed his way past everyone and stood next to Kate.

"Kate I know you are busy but My Dad is here." Rick said.

"Now…?" Kate said.

"Yeah they want to offer you their help." Rick said.

"Their…? What are you not telling me Rick?" Kate leveled him with the death glare.

"Er Colin Hunt is with him." Rick said.

"Colin Hunt of Scotland Yard…? That Colin Hunt…?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah he is family Kate my half brother." Rick said.

"Half Brother? Oh Rick and I suppose your Dad is CIA?" Kate sarcastically said.

"Jackson Hunt CIA at your service. I see Rick here is slow on the introductions so I thought I would speed it up for you. And yes him and him are my sons." Jackson said.

"Well I appreciate any help you can bring to this situation. Welcome to the team." Kate said.

Then she filled out the necessary paperwork to place them on the taskforce.

"Kate I will talk to you later. See you at the loft." Rick said.

"Right leave you coward!" Kate yelled after him.

Kate then got down with the next group which needed to be added.

"And who are you representing " Kate asked.

NTSB. Agent Edward Schaft and James Braun Ma'am.

"Right and how can the NTSB assist?" Kate asked.

"It is you who can assist us." Katherine Beckett." James said.

"It is Castle now. So change that in your records. I do not have time right now I am coordinating a joint task force. Give me a few days will ya guys. But I placed you on the taskforce so you can get access." Kate said.

"Ok Lt. Castle thanks we will be in touch." Ed said.

"Geez she married that…" James was heard to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate was extra tired when she dragged her carcass into the loft. She could barely keep her eyes open. Rick alarmed swooped and carried his bride to the bedroom. He undressed her then kissed her good night. Kate feeling comfortable fell right asleep. Rick returned to his guests.

Alexis was amazed to learn she had an Aunt and several Cousins she never met.

Colin asked Rick. "How is Kate doing? I'm glad you got your head out of you're a$$ and married her."

"Well this was a hard day on her especially on her birthday. I guess the party is cancelled until she has time." Rick said dialing the folks at the Old Haunt.

"Brian Rick here go ahead and tell everyone she is not going to make it. Yeah she just got here and is asleep. No that is ok distribute the cake we can get something later. OK that is fine too. Bye Brian." Rick said hanging up the phone.

What was that conversation about Rick? Colin asked.

Oh the Old Haunt? It is a drinking establishment I own. We were going to have Kate's birthday celebration there.

"What did you have it when I was last here?" Colin asked.

"Dad has owned the Old Haunt for almost 5 years." Alexis added.

"Why did you not mention that to me before? Rick?" Colin asked.

"I did not like you before. You were after my girl!" Rick said.

"What Kate was fair game…I recall you were hanging out with some Airline attendant or something like that. Kate told me all about your adventures!" Colin said.

"We were going through a rough patch then" Rick said defensively.

Alexis noticing the tone of the conversation changing decided to steer it away from such a dangerous topic.

"Uncle Colin you say I have more relatives?" Alexis sweetly said.

"What Alexis…? Oh yes relatives. Um I have even more than you Yanks." Colin said.

Alexis was fascinated. She remembered Lanie talking about this dreamboat but never would she have had suspected he was her Uncle!

Rick was still mad at Colin for encroaching on his Kate. Starting to cool down he looked around and spied another interloper's gift.

"Darn Kate missed the gift from Erik Vaughn." Rick said out loud.

"Erik Vaughn sent your wife a present?" Jackson said.

"No it was addressed to both of us but I was waiting for Kate to opening it. I guess not tonight." Rick dejectedly said.

"Well we need to go Thanks for your hospitality." Jackson said.

"Dad, where are you going?" Rick arose in alarm.

"Well I had not thought that far ahead actually Son." Jackson said.

"Well you are going anywhere. There is still a spare room available here at Casa Castle!" Rick said.

"Oh I don't want to put you out or anything." Jackson said.

"Put me out? Are you crazy? I would love for you to stay." Rick said.

"Are you sure now Son?" Jackson asked one more time.

"Look if you ask me one more time I will get upset Right Mother?" Rick said.

Martha who had been supernaturally quiet this whole evening now spoke.

"Richard has been known to take on trained assassins with his bare fists. You should not get him angry Jackson." Martha said.

"That tale is something I have to hear" Jackson said.

"Does that mean you are staying?" Rick asked.

"Yes it does now tell me how this all occurred." Jackson said.

Rick proceeded to tell Jackson and Colin his acts of daring do when Kate's in danger.

"Hal Lockwood huh…? I remember him tough guy in the Dragons" Jackson said. "Of course his name was not Hal Lockwood then."

Rick listened closely to any intel his Father would impart. There was a story there and the storyteller in him wanted it all.

"Rick you need to beware Bracken's empire is crumbling and their might be some turf wars." Jackson said.

Rick knew about most of Bracken's connections.

"Dad Colin, you need to see my research." Rick said as they stepped into his office. Rick brought up his smart board and loaded Bracken's name as the target soon the screen blew into thousands of smaller boxes.

"Son I am proud of you. You have some connections even the CIA did not make." Jackson said.

"Yeah…?" Rick looked in awe of his Dad.

"Yeah look at this one the trading company with the Tangs. It is fully own by this trading company in Dubai. Which Bracken owned. This means the Tangs were owned by Bracken. Then there is this connection. Xe corp is a Merc force. I dealt with them before in Iraq. They were owned by him too. They are very loyal to whoever pays them. They have access to the CIA database." Jackson said.

Rick was feeling pleased with his 3 years of research into the Dragon.

Colin now spoke up.

"I don't suppose you have another room?" Colin asked.

"No but there is another bed in Alexis' room I suppose she is willing to share but beware she snores!" Rick said not feeling that hospitable to his half Brother.

"Nonsense Richard. He can have the spare room. Jackson will stay in my room." Martha said. "I will bunk with Alexis' snores!"

Rick doubted the veracity of his Mother's words but what goes on behind closed doors does not worry him at all.

Martha asked Colin on the qt if his Dad was still married.

Colin grinned and shook his head no.

Martha grinned back at him.

Rick looked at his half Brother and Mother suspiciously.

They both had the look of pure innocence.

Getting everyone settled Rick returned to his bedroom just as beat. He showered then refreshed he crawled next to his wife then went to sleep. She immediately gravitated toward him and his warmth.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexis awoke during the night then looked over the other bed. It was the one which her Grams were supposed to occupy. It looked like it had not been touched. She sleepily went to the bathroom and did her duties then crawled back into bed. She was not quite awake to realize the significance of her discovery.

It the morning Kate awoke and was immediately concerned. Registration of all the Alphabet agencies was an exhausting task. Now comes the coordinating the reports filed by each. She knew she would need help. Getting into the shower she finally felt human again only to be wrapped into the strong arms of her husband.

"Hmmm Wet Kate I like it!" Rick nuzzled against her neck.

"Rick as much as I would love to nuzzle and make love to you. There is a shooter who killed Bracken I have to find and bring to justice." Kate gasped.

"Yeah I know but are you really sad he was taken out?" Rick said yawning.

"Rick I am conflicted. First he did kill my mother and that is unforgivable. Many a day I wished that monster dead. But there is a part of me which says Laws must be maintained. You can not solve problems outside the law." Kate said.

"Yet you have had those same dark impulses to kill him. I know you did in the hotel kitchen. Both Javi and Kev witnessed your demeanor after your encounter with the Senator." Rick pointed out.

"Yes I did but I controlled my impulses." Kate said. "The shooter did not."

"However, your loss was over 14 years ago. What would you have done when it was just fresh in your memory?" Rick said.

"I would have probably done what was don…" Kate trailed off

Rick then just smiled.

"Rick it had to be something Bracken did recently." Kate said having the epiphany.

"What if just suppose that plane crash was not just inexperienced pilots not knowing how to fly in rough weather?" Rick posited.

"Why Rick?" Kate started to shake. Rick held her tighter and returned to the warmth of their bed.

"You know when you were out there I never questioned why this flight." Rick said.

"Yeah go on." Kate knew when her husband was in story telling mode.

"Lately I have and I found something you know but blocked. I think a session with Dr. Burke is in order." Rick said.

"Rick are you serious? I mean I have to deal with this mess. I can not possibly take any time to see him." Kate protested.

"Consider, you are the one to hold the key in unlocking this mystery shooter's identity?" Rick pointed out.

"You think I know something? Rick?" Kate said having her shivers going away and replaced with a different sort of feeling.

"The NTSB investigators think you do." Rick said.

"Oh Yeah I met them yesterday. They sure did want to talk to me but I blew them off." Kate said.

"Interesting I did not see them but with that horde you could miss Agent Avery!" Rick said.

Kate frowned.

"What I missed Agent Avery? Oh wow!" Rick said.

Kate had to laugh it was like old home week with Agent Avery and Jordan Shaw in the mix along with Homeland Security and Agent Fallon then there was the mysterious Lyle Lovett look alike who mysteriously showed up. It was like every fed she ever had any contact was included in this taskforce. Kate thought about how a strange convergence had occurred.

Rick's next question threw her.

"Kate what was your real motivation to take that federal job?" Rick asked.

Kate looked into his bluer than blue eyes. She had not really discussed her decision with him.

"I guess Rick I would have more access to take down Bracken." Kate confessed.

"Would you have been able to do it? With having more power…?" Rick asked.

"I…" Kate faltered and thought about it. "Rick I would have succeeded."

"Do you think Bracken did not know that?" Rick asked.

"Rick I do not need to schedule an appt with Dr. Burke You did it!" Kate said kissing her husband.

"What did I do?" Rick totally confused on his manic wife's actions.

"You made me remember!" Kate again kissed him.

"Ok I will get your bowl of fruits and nuts for you and you get dressed." Rick said.

"Oh you wonderful Man I love you so much!" Kate hugged and kissed him.

Rick still not making the connection ambled into the Kitchen. Alexis was busy on her laptop and looked up.

"How is Mom?" Alexis asked her bemused looking Father.

"She is surprisingly well. I'm getting her breakfast. How about you Pumpkin? It's lots to process huh?" Rick said getting the ingredients together in her bowl.

"Yeah finding out I have a whole another set of relatives is a bit overwhelming." Alexis admitted.

"Yeah It is." Rick agreed.

"I mean most of my growing up there was just you and me against the world." Alexis said.

Rick was lost remembering all the good times playing pirates and searching in her drawers for buried treasure. The Tea parties with only him and her stuffed animals…

"I said Dad!" Alexis spoke loudly. She knew he spaced out there.

"Wha… What Pumpkin?" Rick sputtered breaking from his memories.

"I was saying it was just us and then Grams came after she lost all her money again!" Alexis said.

"My Mother was never a good judge of men." Rick said.

"Speaking of her…where is grams?" Alexis asked.

Rick did not want to even know the answer to that question.

"Anyways then came Gina and then Gina left. Then came Kate and Kate stayed which brought Javi, Kevin, and Lanie."

"Hey don't forget your Gramps!" Rick smirked.

"Oh yeah Gramps too so our family grew and then Jenny came along with cute little Katie. So our family expanded again. I got used to that. Now, I find out my other Gramps has a whole another family starting with Uncle Colin." Alexis said.

"Yeah I see your point." Rick said as his wife appeared.

"What point?" Kate asked.

"The point is how much I love you!" Rick said smooching again.

Kate sat next to the redhead.

"I was discussing the ever expanding family of the Castle Clan." Alexis said.

"Expanding… Oh I have to write that down!" Thanks Pumpkin Rick kissed the top of her head then dashed to his office to write down whatever inspiration Alexis had sparked.

"Expanding yeah I could understand that. Families do expand people get married and have children and they have children it is the order of things." Kate said wistfully.

"Kate you are not looking so good." Alexis said in alarm.

"I don't feel so good either. Alexis excuse me!" Kate ran for the bathroom next to the laundry room and all that could be heard was retching.

Rick returned to the kitchen to see a pale Alexis.

"What is wrong sweety?" Rick asked.

"It is Mom she all of a sudden got ill and ran to the bathroom." Alexis pointed

Rick made some calculations and immediately grabbed a water out of the frig and some crackers then headed where Kate was face first into the toilet.

Rick held her hair from her face then gave her the crackers and water plus a damp washcloth.

Rick was smiling as Kate feeling totally miserable looked at him.

"Rick, why are you smiling?" Kate asked as she took the items from her.

"Today is the 18th about 2 late cycles since we made love for the first time since you returned!" Rick stated.

"What?" Kate said as Rick helped her up.

"Kate you did not renew your pill prescription did you?" Rick pointed out.

"No I guess I did not." Kate said. "But we used protection…"

"I guess it was not enough. I think one of my swimmers got loose." Rick said.

"I can not be pregnant not now!" Kate protested.

"Well I guess the planning could have been better but I think we did it!" Rick said.

"I will not believe it until…" Kate said but was cutoff.

"Until what…?" Rick asked as he opened the cabinet and produced three different pregnancy tests.

Kate looked at him.

"What? You think I did not prepare for this eventuality. I have a Female Child…Don't look at me like that…It could happen I wanted to make sure if it did." Rick defended his actions.

"Be prepared? Rick really?" Kate smirked.

"Look here they are take them or not. I want to finish my breakfast with Alexis." Rick said.

"Oh Rick, don't go I will take the tests. You can stay." Kate said reading the instructions.

Kate took the tests behind the screen which this room had. Then the waiting happened.

Kate started thinking of her dreams with the little boy with floppy brown hair and green eyes or the little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.

The timer went off startling both of them.

They held the sticks in both of their hands and looked all three were positive!


	16. Chapter 16

Kate looked at Rick and whispered "I'm Pregnant!"

Rick just smiled.

"I know you are!" Rick said pulling her into her arms.

"I 'm going to be a Mother to my own child." Kate said dazed.

"Yes you are" Rick said hugging and kissing her.

"We are having a Baby!" The both said.

"Rick, how did you know?" Kate asked in wonderment.

"I didn't…Well I suspected due to lateness of your periods. You have not had one in awhile." Rick said.

"Yeah I guess I have not been keeping track." Kate said.

"Well who could blame you? Writing the book on your experiences was taking up most of your time." Rick stated.

"Speaking about that when is it supposed to hit?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah…in 2 days…?" Rick said.

"What 2 days why did you not tell me?" Kate exploded.

"I tried but…" Rick said

"Rick I can not possibly take time off right now." Kate said in panic mode.

"I know another bad timing but it had to be in the stores before Christmas. This was the latest of launches." Rick explained.

"Do I have to get dressed up?" Kate protested.

"Well are you ashamed of me? Do you not want to be on my arm?" Rick asked.

"Of course not…It is just I do not do well with crowds and the press." Kate said.

"Leave those things to me. I will protect you." Rick said

Kate smiled "You are my protector Rick!"

"…and speaking of protecting is it not time we head to the precinct?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I guess we do" Kate admitted "It's all so overwhelming Rick. Getting my Lt. Bars then Bracken assassinated. Finding out I'm pregnant and now a book launch."

"Yes but you are the strongest person I know we will survive this all." Rick encouraged preventing his wife from having a well deserved breakdown.

"Are you strong enough to go now Kate?" Rick inquired on his wife's health.

Kate nodded her head Kate and Rick emerged from the bathroom.

They were confronted with 5 sets of very worried eyes.

"Everyone relax, Kate is not just sick…" Rick said.

Kate looked at Rick and he gazed at her then they said together.

"We are having a Baby!"

The crowd was stunned for a moment and then the huge roar of congratulations occurred.

"Mom is having morning sickness! I should have thought of that" Alexis said relieved.

"Rick I need to set an appointment with Obgyn." Kate whispered.

"I'll remind you." Rick whispered back. Eventually they left the loft.

/

Kate getting into the precinct she called Javi and Kevin in.

"Look guys. I have an idea" She stated as she looked at Rick.

"Yeah Lt. what is it" Javi asked.

Rick took over.

"You all know what we know about Bracken and his illegal empire right?"

They both nodded.

"Well Kate thinks the plane was sabotaged to go down protecting Bracken. If Kate did continue with that federal job…" Rick continued.

"She would have brought him down" Kevin added… "Oh by the way thanks for the gifts those helped calming Jenny down."

"Gifts what gifts?" Kate asked her husband.

"It was nothing just something I used to help Alexis with your shooting." Rick replied. "I thought Jenny could use it too."

"I see anyways so what if someone was on that plane the shooter loved more than anything else a wife or girlfriend a Daughter or a Mother." Rick said.

"Ok we got you so far." Javi said.

"Ok and what if you found out that the person responsible for their deaths was someone you knew?" Rick surmised.

"Bracken was responsible in this shooter's eyes… so he had to die!" Ryan said.

"Right simple revenge was the motive." Kate said. "You need to comb the files on all the 58 people who died there has to be a connection to someone who could do this feat."

"We will be right on it Lt." They both said and they left.

"Kate I think my Father will be more helpful. I will go back to the loft to talk to him." Rick said.

"Ok but don't forget my hot chocolate and bearclaws" Kate kissed him and he left.

Kate grimaced she had to update Gates. She really did not know how much Gates knew. She got out of her office and knocked on her commanding officer's door.

"Come in Lt." The Captain said.

"Sir I have one item of personal business and two professional." Kate said.

"Ok Lt. let's hear the personal one first." Gates ordered.

"Sir I'm pregnant." Kate blurted out "and I want to keep this quiet for now."

"As you wish Lt. I figured there was something different in that tent the other day." Gates said.

"Rick said the same thing." Kate said.

"So now…What's about the other?" Gates asked.

"Sir I think I have figured out the motivation of the assassin of Sen. Bracken" Kate said.

"Ok what is it Lt.?" Gates asked.

"Sir it was revenge." Kate said.

"Revenge? Why Lt." Gates asked.

"Sir this brings me to point number two. Do you know why so many gov't agencies from the FBI to the Coast Guard are listed on this task force?" Kate asked.

"That thought did happen to cross my mind." Gates said.

"It is CYA time Sir." Kate said.

"CYA? Why? Lt." Gates asked.

"CYA is necessary because all of these agencies had dealing with various illegal activities of Senator Bracken or who we call the Dragon." Kate said.

"You are not telling me that the Senator and the Dragon is the same person?" Gates said in alarm.

"Yes Captain I am. Sir there has been a few of us who have been tracking the nefarious activities in secret of the Dragon. Rick could show you more." Kate said.

"So you are telling me that this one Senator had corrupted the whole of the Federal Law Enforcement Agencies?" Gates said.

"Yes sir and that is why I resigned. I was going to the feds to catch that Dragon." Kate said.

"So that is why you left… I always wondered about that." Gates said.

"It was to prevent me from reaching Pittsburgh and out of reach of the Dragon was the reason that flight was downed." Kate said.

"The flight was bombed? There was no mention of a device in the Official reports." Gates said.

"It is because I hid them. I knew Bracken had infiltrated every agency. I did not know if I could trust the investigators. I also fled the crash scene so that if they had known I was still there I might have been counted as one of the dead from the crash." Kate said.

"In other words you thought that they would have killed you." Gates said.

"Yes Captain. But now with Bracken dead there is not a good reason to kill me. I can return to the site and retrieve that evidence." Kate said.

"I see so what is the connection to the shooter?" Gates asked.

"The dead on the flight must have had some very big significance to the shooter. Rick made me think when my mother was murdered and if I knew who did it and I knew they were outside the touch of law what would I do." Kate said.

"I see point taken. Good work Lt." Gates said. "So what is next?"

"I interview with the NTSB investigators and return to retrieve the evidence." Kate said.

"Very well Lt. Keep me informed." Gates said "and again Congratulations to you and Mr. Castle.

"Thank you Sir." Kate said leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

Rick leaving the precinct called his Dad. Jackson picked up.

"Hello son what do you need?" Jackson said.

"Hi Dad are you at the loft?" Rick asked.

"No I'm in Chinatown at General Tao's famous restaurant." Jackson said.

"Would you like some company?" Rick asked.

"Hmm not right now… but later sure..." Jackson said.

"Dad this is important. I think you can help us on this investigation." Rick said.

"OK Rick, meet me at your tavern" Jackson said.

"The Old Haunt…?" Rick asked.

"Yeah that place in an hour. That is as much time as I can spare." Jackson said.

"Oh are you on a case of something?" Rick asked all excited.

"Or something look I have to go see you in an hour." Jackson said.

Jackson watched Mr. Chin the head of the Tangs going to a meeting. A limo drove up and Jackson snapped some pictures it was David Bracken's ex-chief of staff.

Jackson figured the king is dead long live the king. David will never be able to wield the power of Bracken.

"Shoot he does not have any job anymore. Who is going to listen to him?" Jackson thought.

He tailed the limo and all of a sudden the limo exploded and fell into the east River.

Jackson thought someone is cleaning house. He looked at his watch and left.

\\\\\

Rick walked into the Old haunt there were still decorations up for Kate's birthday. Rick internally groaned.

"H…Hey Mr. Castle I did not expect you here." Brian stuttered.

"Yeah Brian I was expecting my Dad. When he shows alert me then send him down to my office?" Rick said.

"Sure what does he look like?" Brian asked being very confused.

"He has Grey hair and …You would recognize him when you see him." Rick said. "There is a striking family resemblance."

"Ok Mr. Castle I will do" Brian said as Rick went into his office.

Rick being bored switched on the big screen to the news. It was reporting a car plunging into the river while on fire.

Jackson slipped in without Rick noticing then switched off the set.

"Hey…Dad?" Rick got up and hugged him.

"Ok Rick That is old news… I am here so let's talk?" Jackson said.

"Dad as I said it is case related we need access to the CIA database. Since you are liaison with the task force I came to you." Rick said.

"I don't have that kind of power Rick." Jackson said.

"I know but you know who could right?" Rick asked.

"There would have to be a meeting. Both you and Kate will have to attend." Jackson said.

"Ok when?" Rick asked.

"Soon wait for my call. Go back to the precinct. You will be contacted there." Jackson said as he slipped away.

Rick was amazed how cool his Dad really was.

/

Kate was sitting in her office sifting through the reports from CSU. She looked up and there was Rick standing with her hot chocolate and bearclaws that he handed to her.

Kate took a sip of the beverage and looked lovingly at her husband he really was her rescuer.

"Hi there can you take a break?" Rick asked.

"No I am expecting the NTSB agents why Rick?" Kate said in between bites of the bearclaw.

"Oh Not much just that Dad is arranging a meeting with someone in the CIA to get access to their database on the shooter." Rick said.

"Rick that is good news..." Kate said.

"So, what's about the NTSB guys? You do one of them really does not like me." Rick said. "Though I really do not know why that is?"

Kate had to laugh at her clueless husband.

There was a knock at the door. The NTSB Agents had arrived. It was Agents Schift and someone new.

"Thank you for meeting with us. My partner James has business to attend to in Washington this is agent Terry Foller he will be taking notes." Ed said.

"Ok let's go to the interview room." Kate said as she texted Kevin to get into the observation room and record them.

Rick followed along. He was there to support Kate.

The all entered the room and the interview began.

Please tell us from the best of your recollections what do you recall and your actions on May 13th 2013? Ed asked.

"Ok I had just settled into my seat after the plane left Newark. It was quite a bumpy ride there were kids screaming and general unease. I was going to Pittsburgh for training. I feel asleep during the flight but a jarring of the plane awoke me I could see fire on the out side of the plane next I head a popping sound of Hydraulic lines bursting." Kate stated.

"Then the plane shuddered and then I awoke there were many people dead and dying. I rushed over and did triage on the wounded and covered other with blankets. Then I walked out of the plane not knowing my left leg was broken. I fell on the ground and found the remnants of an electronic device and smelled c4 on them. I gathered them up in a plastic garbage bag and once wrapped I moved to a tree about 150 yards away and stuffed them in there. Then I left into the rain. Kate said.

Mrs. Castle have you ever done any reconstruction work before? How did you know the hydraulic lines burst? Ed asked.

"I have been in many situations in where cars were involved. One particular had that sound when we were plunging to certain doom. Later as CSU was showing me as lead detective there were the bursting of hydraulic lines. Some one wanted me dead." Kate said.

"Kate you never told me about that!" Rick interrupted.

"It was before you and I met. Rick I did not think about it until now." Kate said.

"Ok but I'm letting it go now we will revisit this in the future" Rick said.

"Ok you said you hid the evidence. Can you direct us to where it is?" Ed asked.

"Yes" Kate said categorically. "But it is going to have to wait. I have a taskforce to run. So this is my statement. I have other appt waiting. Good day to you all Agents."

"Thank you for your time Lt. Castle." Terry said.

Kate got up then caught Kevin coming out of observation.

"Ryan, run that Terry guy through our taskforce database there is something not right about him." Kate said.

"Right away Lt." Kevin said.

/

"What was wrong Kate you can tell me?" Rick asked holding his wife back in her office.

"That agent called me Lt. Castle not Mrs. Castle. He has military connections." Kate said.

"Yeah I noticed that too. How he sat back and observed you too. It was definite Military bearing too." Rick said.

"I do not trust him." Kate said.

"Neither do I" Rick agreed.

Soon Jackson appeared.

"We have to go for a little ride." Jackson said as they rose and followed him.

"So sorry standard ops you know" Jackson said as they went outside. A black SUV drove up then they got in and black bags were placed over each of their heads.

"Oh Man not again!" Rick lamented.

Kate just waited. It was obvious they were going to meet someone high up the food chain. At least they did not cuff them this time.

A few minutes later as they were descending in an elevator Kate knew this place. They had been here before with Agent Danberg.

"Rick I know…" Kate started to whisper.

"Shhh Kate, just be silent." Jackson warned.

They were marched into a windowless conference room and at the table were Agent Danberg who Kate quickly recognized and some one new.

Jackson introduced the new person as Deputy Director Thomas Gillian.

"Thank you for setting up this meeting Jackson you can go." The Deputy Director said.

Jackson gave Rick a wink then left.

"Ok Lt. Castle and Mr. Castle your father has briefed me on the particulars of your search we at the CIA are willing to assist. I have instructed Agent Danberg to assist you." The Deputy Director said.

"Thank you Sir." Kate said. However, we have more to discuss than just this one search.

"Oh please enlighten me." The Deputy Director said.

"We know who the Dragon was and we have been keeping tract of his various enterprises." Kate said.

"I was not aware of an independent investigation." The Deputy Director said.

"Look we have much more information than you do but it comes with a price I want access to this database indefinitely." Kate said starting with this man. Kate produced the picture of Agent Terry Foller of the NTSB. "We believe he is not who he is and is part of the clean up on Bracken's more embarrassing escapades."

"Ah Yes Agent Danberg please take this picture to our analysts." The Deputy Director said.

Agent Danberg took the photo and left.

"Ok we are alone. Now there is obviously more on your brilliant mind Lt. Castle." The Deputy Director said.

"Turn off your microphones and cameras we know they are there. We have been here before." Kate said.

Deputy Director Gillian blacked out the room.

"Ok we are alone and no one is recording us." The Deputy Director assured.

Kate got out the sweeper and did a quick sweep she was glad Javi had hidden it in her belongings.

OK it read it meant no surveillance was active.

"Are you satisfied Lt.?" The Deputy Director asked.

"One can not be too careful. Now Director tell me what is going on? Why the purges…?" Kate asked.

"Ok you were right there is a sweeper team mopping up Bracken's mistakes but it is not us. The DOD is in charge of this one." The Deputy Director said.

"DOD I knew it!" Rick said.

"They are trying to deny people justice!" Kate said.

"Yes I know but I can not do anything about it but perhaps your taskforce can." The Deputy Director said.

"Ok here is the deal I need to know who is legit and who is not in my taskforce. I can not let these thugs ruin my investigation. Corruption has to be rooted out." Kate said.

"I agree." The Deputy Director said.

They discussed and then Kate handed over Rick's database. They were escorted to the main room where the analysts were busy with Kate's requests.

After they left the room Jackson came back in.

"Jackson, I do not need an I told you so from you!" The deputy director said.

Jackson smirked. "I told you my Son is smart probably smarter than most of the CIA. And his wife well she is in a class by herself."

"Yes I can see why Donally wanted her." The Deputy said. "She is quite determined."

"Yes she is and just rememberThomas, she is my daughter!" Jackson warned then left.

The Deputy Director just shuddered to think of Jackson Hunt as an enemy.


	18. Chapter 18

Jackson stood next to Rick watching the analysts search the databases for the people Kate wanted. It was disappointing out of 103 people on the taskforce 84 were present DOD members including the first photograph. That person's real name was Col Frank Franks.

"I know that guy! I worked with him in Eastern Europe. He is not much of an Engineer. Considering, he was doing wet work at the time." Jackson said. "How did you get mixed up with him?"

Kate looked at her father in law.

"He is purporting to be an NTSB agent. Name of Terry…What was his name again Rick?" Kate asked

Rick having the time of his life watching the analysts go through their activities answered back.

"What? Kate? I did not hear you. What was the question?" Rick said.

"I was talking to your father about the NTSB agent which left shortly before he arrived. It was Terry something it was not his real name." Kate said.

"Oh was it Terry Foller?" Rick brightly said.

"Yeah Rick, Thanks that is the guy's name Terry Foller Agent for the NTSB." Kate said.

"Well maybe that is his cover but it says here he is attached to the operational wing of the Air force under General Quinton Mast. He is involved in something called Operation Conner." Jackson said.

"Ok let's find out all about this Operation Conner." Kate said.

"Oh this is bad! It is using ex military from Xe corp. They need to be stopped." Jackson said.

"Who is this General Quinton Mast?" Kate asked.

The analysts quickly had an answer. She quickly scanned his file. It was not something they liked.

"Brother in law to Ex-Senator Bracken" she read.

"So he is tasked to clean up Bracken's image. It is imperative we get to the evidence of the plane crash before it is all swept away." Kate said.

"Ok Kate we have another exit we can use it will put us in Jersey. There can be a jet to take us to the site in an hour." Jackson said.

"Oh this is so cool I'm going on a mission with my Dad!" Rick said. Kate just rolled her eyes at her husband.

/

They got to the crash site and Kate walked around for a moment. There was very little remained showing that there been a debris field. Every metal or plastic part had been removed. The only thing they did not do is remove the scorched trees and it was precisely that which led Kate to the right location where she started digging. Rick watched intently and so did Jackson. Finally she had uncovered the plastic bag.

"That is far enough" said Agent Foller said holding a gun and having several other men holding them on Jackson and Rick.

"Well hello Col Franks?" Kate said slowly standing up holding on to the plastic bag with the evidence.

"Oh so you know my name well this makes it difficult." The Col said.

"What is so difficult? You put down your guns and walk away. Kate takes this bag with her. It seems pretty easy to me" Rick quipped.

For his outburst Rick got shoved by the rifle's gun barrel into his side.

"Ooooff" Rick said "watch it."

"Come on Lt. Castle just give me the bag there really needs not to have anything unpleasant." The Col again asked.

Kate looked at her Father in Law's eyes he was showing no way they had to hold out a bit longer.

"No I think I will continue to hold this bag if you do not mind." Kate said.

"Hmm a pity I guess I will have to try to convince you. He turned and ordered one of the mercs to shoot Rick.

"I would not follow that illegal order if I were you son" Jackson said.

The Merc smirked thinking what could an old man do to him. He cocked his weapon and began to fire but he did not have a chance. Jackson spun into action. He first clobbered the first Merc with the flat of his hand killing him instantly. Next a round house kick knocked the gun out of the Merc's hands Rick scrabbled after it and then coming up with the gun aimed it at the Col. Who had taken Kate hostage which was a bad move.

Jackson and Merc fought it out but Jackson knocked him out. The Col seeing he was out numbered slowly backed away with Kate as his hostage. She saw the tree branch which was going to block his escape. Seeing her opportunity she pushed him backwards then ran toward Rick who fired at the falling Col hitting him in the shoulder. They quickly subdued him.

"Good shooting Son!" Jackson said. Then Javi and Colin appeared with the sheriff.

"Where were you guys?" Rick shouted.

"We got delayed. Colin had to convince the Sheriff to accompany us here." Javi said.

"Wow who took this guy out?" Colin said kneeling at the side of the dead Merc.

"That would be your Father Colin" Jackson said.

The Sheriff got his crew out and took statements. After everything was done they ruled the killing of the Merc in self defense.

"I am glad that is over we have to interrogate the Prisoners." Jackson said.

"I agree" Kate said. Showing the Sheriff her authorization to conduct investigations anywhere she would like as head of the Senator Bracken Assassination Taskforce.

"What does this taskforce have to do with my county?" The sheriff asked.

"Ask that to the NTSB Agent Schift he should be arriving soon." Kate said.

"In the meanwhile I need this evidence of a crime analyzed by the best crime lab in the country." Kate said. "I will bid you all good bye Gentlemen."

Kate left the bemused Sheriff and his team behind.

Jackson along with Kate, Colin, Rick and Javi adjourned to the closest town.

"Javi You and Colin head back to New York with the prisoners. Rick, Jackson and I will take this evidence to the CIA labs in Washington. Be careful who you tell. This operation Conner has many members and we need to catch them all." Kate ordered.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate got to the CIA in Langley and was given a royal treatment. Jackson just stared at the press liaison person hoping the pest would go away. Unfortunately she did not Jackson wondered why did he ever want to stay with this organization.

"You get to shoot cool guns and stuff" Rick said out loud.

Jackson had to smile that was a pretty good reason. Then he wondered how did Rick know what he was thinking?

They were escorted with Kate still carrying the plastic bag. Even at security she would not let them have it. It was not until the press liaison scolded them on treating a Presidential Commendation winner like that they relented and let her pass. The press liaison name was Barbara Wright. She was spunky 30 something like Kate. With Red hair redder than Alexis and stood only 5'4" Kate towered over her as did both Rick and Jackson.

Rick was having animated conversations with the Red head. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kate on the other hand was wondering when will these endless corridors ever stop.

Finally Kate got her wish and was presented with their ending point. The name on the door simply said the lab. That was an apt description Kate thought.

Barbara opened the door but she stood outside.

"Aren't you coming in?" Rick asked.

"Oh I can not. I am not allowed. Only today do I have authorization to open this door. I can not step inside. It would be a major breech." Barbara said. "But do have a good time with out me."

Rick felt a bit of disappointment he had gotten a certain rapport with the young lady. Kate just felt relieved they were finally here. Jackson took over as guide and they winded their ways through many different labs until they reached the Electronics shop.

They all entered there were 3 techs sitting on the benches each look like the proverbial Son in the basement type. The one with the name tag of Fred looked at the new comers then typed something soon an older gentleman about the size of Jackson came out of his cubicle.

"Stephen…It's good to see you!" Jackson said.

"Jackson so this is the famous Richard Castle…Yeah I see the family resemblance…And who could not miss the only Presidential Commendation winner in what 50 no 55 years! Kate Castle. Welcome to my humble abode." Stephen said.

"He seems to know a lot about us." Rick whispered to Kate and she nodded.

"Ok let me see what you have brought us." Stephen said opening the bag after Kate was prompted to give it to him.

Stephen looked over the parts.

"So Stephen how is your Family? I ran into Mary in London." Jackson said making small talk as Stephen examined each piece.

"Oh yeah she mentioned something like that." Stephen said. "Charles Jr. is growing like a weed and so is Clara both will be having birthdays soon."

"Grand children are nice how is your son?" Jackson asked.

"Working always working on this or something else. I rarely have time to fly out to the West Coast anymore." Stephen said.

"Yeah I can kind of relate be out there on the frontline all the time. Do you think it is time for me to get a cushy job somewhere?" Jackson asked.

"Nah you'd go crazy within the month and start shooting up the place." Stephen replied. "Now this is interesting. You young lady have found not only parts of the detonator but part of the time switch too. I can say for almost exactly this bomb was made by Phillip Phillippe the noted terrorist who hangs in Paris."

Both Rick and Kate looked at each other.

"I take it you know about this bomb maker?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah Dad he is the Dragon's personal bomb maker." Rick said.

"Ah yes the Dragon interesting fellow. Those bombs have been found from Dubai to India to South America." Stephen said.

"Yeah what can you think is he in Operation Conner too?" Kate asked.

Stephen slightly fell from his chair.

"Oops old age is catching up with me. Operation Conner has 154 members all under the control of General Quinton Mast the ex brother in law of ex Senator Bracken." Stephen said.

"What I did not hear he got divorced." Jackson said.

He was thinking that was not shown on our readout. Good thing he came to Stephen he had all the answers.

"So the bomb maker was connected to Bracken and so were the people involved. This proves that Bracken indeed had this flight downed to kill me." Kate said.

"Yes hard evidence definitely says so" Stephen said.

"Thank you Stephen you have been a great help." Kate said.

"Oh before you go would you sign my book" Stephen asked. "It is a fascinating read and I can not was for the sequel."

Kate was taken back. There it was the cover and everything. It was hers and Rick's book. He must have gotten an early release. She and Rick gladly signed the book and Kate collected the evidence and placed it in her plastic bag.

"I see you do not trust us. Well we have been known to lose things from time to time" Stephen said. 'So I do not blame you."

Kate just smiled at Stephen then Stephen gave them a warning.

"These are hardened Men you are after please be careful." Stephen said.

"We will Stephen say hello to your family for me." Jackson said exiting the room.

Exiting the lab Barbara was standing there waiting with file and a photo in her hands.

"Deputy Director gave me this to hand to you. Lt. Castle." Barbara said as she was escorting them out of the building.

"Kate what is that." Rick asked as Kate face became unreadable.

"Rick this is our shooter and it is one of our taskforce members. Plus he is on the operation Conner database." Kate said.

"Agent Avery…?" Rick said. "He was working with the Dragon all this time?"

"There has to be a mistake." Kate said.

"I would not be too hasty on that Kate" Jackson said. "Read his file first before you decide."

"We need to warn Jordan." Rick said.

"Well the FBI building is close by." Jackson offered once back in the car.

"No it is after 5 they would not be there now. Besides we have to get back to New York. 4am comes awful early." Kate said.

"Yeah it can wait." Rick said thinking of them by the fire and cuddling.

\\\\\

The trip to New York was a quiet affair. Most were thinking on the ramifications of their discoveries.

Kate was reading Sgt first class Arnold Avery's file. He was only one who from a few Marines snipers who could make that shot. The only other was Gunny Sgt Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Kate knew Gibbs would never shoot the Senator even though he deserved it.

None of the other branches or anyone in the world had anyone as good enough. Only US Marine snipers could have made that shot.

Kate was thinking back in her mind. She was back at the terminal waiting to board Rick had bought a ticket just so he could wait with her. Looking back she did see Agent Avery hugging an older woman and three young children surrounded her. Kate was in a trance she heard Rick babbling but she focused on the words Avery was saying.

'Bye Nana you take good care of John , Eric and Lisa I love them so much!'

Kate came too as they landed at Teeterboro.

"Rick Jackson was right Avery is the shooter. I saw him at the terminal in Newark. He was saying good bye to his maternal Grandmother and 3 young kids most likely his. Rick They all died on the plane crash." Kate said.

"Kate you know the shooter. Do you really have to bring him to justice? The poor man had suffered enough tragedy." Rick said. "Bracken was as evil as they come look how he corrupted 84 members of your own task force."

"Rick as distasteful as it is to me too. Justice has to happen he must stand trial." Kate said.

They quickly got back to the loft then undressed and got into bed. Cuddling Rick was trying to alleviate Kate's worries. Tomorrow was press day Kate and Rick had to face Good Morning America and Live with Kate Lee. Paula had made all the arrangements. Kate was still nervous about this when they went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The alarm was blaring when both Kate and Rick shot straight up. Whose idea was it to allow Alexis to choose their alarm must have been crazy. Alexis was noted for sleeping through her alarm so when she heard that Kate needed a new alarm she bought them the Screaming Ninny. Rick was so enthralled by the name but this was the first time they heard this alarm going off at 102 Decibels.

"What was that" Rick inquired. "And can we shut it off?"

Kate unable to hear Rick did the only sensible thing she grabbed it and stuffed it under her pillow.

That muted it down to only 80 Decibels. At least Kate could possibly think.

"Rick I am so sorry I did not know this was going to be the alarm." Kate screamed.

Rick almost deaf from the Screaming Ninny said.

What? Kate I can not hear you. Rick said.

Kate resorted to pantomime to get her point across.

Rick getting fed up left the room and started the shower when he came out the alarm was thankfully off.

"Come on Kate ignore it right now we need to shower and get to the studios. It is going to be a long Day and Night." Rick said.

Kate wide awake complied and soon they were out the door heading to the studios.

\\\\

Kate was still apprehensive once they got to the studios. She was a bit envious of her husband's way of chatting with everyone and looking like he was having a good time.

She was barely able to say one word to people. She felt this is going to be a very long day.

First up was the makeup chair.

"Well hello I'm Angie and I will be doing your makeup. The whole process will take about an hour then any touches can take up to another hour." Angie the makeup artist said. "Is there any questions? Good let's begin with You Lt. Castle."

Angie chatted up a storm. Kate kept quiet until she was done. Then it was Rick's turn. He kept up a rambling conversation covering all sorts of topics. They finally were done then they were placed on the couch. There was a screen behind them which different backgrounds which could be placed.

"Kate we are going to be sitting here being interviewed by at least 40 different host then we cross the studio to go on live with Kathy Lee." Rick explained. "We eat lunch and come back here for another 40 that will take up most of our day. So Mrs. Castle you ready?"

"Yeah I suppose so." Kate said hoping for the earth to open up and shallow her whole.

"Good just look at that screen in front of us that will show the interviewer. The red light means the camera is active. Remember Kate this not a dentist office. Just relax and answer their questions and you can refer to the book. You can lift it up to show the cover too." Rick instructed.

Kate was having a new appreciation with what her husband has been dealing with most of his adult life. She would rather face a harden Criminal than talk about herself. She was so lucky her husband would field most of the questions.

Kate saw the producer make the cue and they were on.

"Good Morning I am Sofia Vargus with Good Morning America speaking with Richard Castle and his newlywed Wife Lt. Castle of NYPD. They had written a book together called

"Out from the Wilderness" Published by Hyperion and Black Pawn distributing." Sofia said.

"So Kate can I call you that?" Sofia asked.

"Yes Sofia you can call me that or Lt." Kate said cracking a joke.

Sofia laughed along with Rick. Kate's grip was making a serious hurt on Rick knuckles.

"Ok Kate it is…so Kate tell us what this book is about. The American public has been interested in this topic for awhile. There has only been one Press release before this book was published." Sofia asked.

Rick answered for Kate.

"Sofia this book is the true accounting of my wife's harrowing 4 month ordeal cut off from civilization and any sort of modern convenience. She not only survived but if I dare say thrived in these most adverse conditions." Rick said.

"Well Thank you Richard we have some photos of various part of the rescue can you elaborate on that?" Sofia said directing her question to Rick.

Rick then explained how a psychic was the one which lead him to find her.

The picture of Kate dressed in furs and skins were shown on the screen along with her bow slung across her back and the crutch.

"Yes that was the picture taken when I first laid eyes on her." Rick said.

The picture of the inside of the cave was shown.

"I lived there for about 8 weeks possibly longer. I just did not keep track of time. I had a daily battle with survival" Kate said describing her cave.

"I read in this book you fought a Bear?" Sofia asked.

"Yes I survived the Bear attack and killed it." Kate softly said. "In the wild you have to use everything that is given to you for your survival."

"I see it is a fascinating read. Out of the Wilderness is in stores now. Thank you… Kate and Richard for talking with us today." Sofia said.

"Our pleasure Sofia" they both said.

"And Cut!" The producer said.

"Ok Kate you can release my hand please it is beginning to hurt." Rick said.

"Oh Rick I'm so sorry." Kate apologized.

"No worried on this next one you can have the other hand while this one recuperates." Rick said.

Kate just smiled at her husband wondering how she got so lucky.

The rest of the day was more of the same changing of clothes and then sitting saying the same thing in several different ways. Kate was getting bored by the time the last interview took place then the Reporter asked a zinger.

"Lt. Castle is it not true you purport to assert that the Plane crash you survived was downed by a terrorist bomb maker called Phillip Phillippe?" The reporter asked.

"I can not possibly comment on an on going criminal investigation." Kate said.

"On a follow up is it not true an arrest for the assassination of late Senator Bracken is in the offing?" The reporter said.

"Whether there is an arrest or not depends on what the evidence is telling us." Kate said.

"Thank you for your time today Lt. Castle and Rick Castle..." The reporter said.

Kate and Rick said goodbye to the last interviewer. They got cleaned up and left the studios. Rick could see it was not a pleasant experience for his wife so he did not say anything before she did.

"Damn Rick there is a leak!" Kate said while driving to the loft.

"Kate you knew you did not have much time before the members of operation Conner would try to muddy it in the press." Rick said.

Kate got a call from Colin.

"Good news his sources in Interpol have captured Phillip Phillippe Rick. He is being extradited as we speak he should be in New York by tomorrow." Kate said pulling into the garage.

They only had time to eat and change clothes again to make it to the launch party.

Kate being totally refreshed changed into her midnight blue form fitting gown after she retched in the toilet for 20 mins. Parent hood was going to cramp her style.

Getting to the plaza where the launch was to begin they walked arm in arm through the massive Press all now shouting about the arrest of Phillip Phillippe in France and wanting Kate to comment.

Rick held up his hands.

"On behalf of the Senator Bracken Assassination Taskforce there will be a press conference at 1PP tomorrow to handle these types of questions but for tonight it is about my wife's harrowing experiences in the wilds of Pennsylvania Forests." Rick said.

He then turned around and escorted Kate into the lavish ballroom designed for this launch.

Kate was met with her friends who had all congratulated her on writing such a harrowing book.

Soon it was time. Kate and Rick stood together as Gina introduced the happy couple.

The introduction was somewhat endearing. Kate was touched.

Rick spoke first.

"As co author and husband of the subject of this book it gives me deep honor to welcome you today. This book was a labor of love. It was a collaboration which showed how Love can triumph in the end. It is a book about sacrifice and honor. It is a book about the depths of human endurance and the relationship between Man and Nature. This book chronicles not only my wife's time in the wild and her vast experiences there but also her recovery back in civilization. The raw courage I saw everyday when she pushed her body to the breaking point and how she spiritually and physically healed. I give you my coauthor and my wife who I dearly love Katherine Castle." Rick said then started the applause.

Kate moved to the microphone. The applause was extremely long and loud.

"Thank you Rick for that great introduction" Kate said with love beaming at him.

"I know there is much interest in my story and there has been a news black out. I'm so sorry it took a long time of talking to husband and family for open up. It was hard for me to relate what happened. I'm pretty much a close to the vest type person. I do not share easily unlike my wonderful husband who sometimes shares too much."

The crowd laughed at that last line. Kate waited before continuing.

"This book was the results of those long talks. I hope those who read it gain some strength as I did in my time of need from my husband's books. I am sure you all know the tragedy which befell me. It was the spirit of my husband books which was my beacon of light. I wish this book to be that beacon to others Thank You." Kate said.

"Kate you never mentioned before how my books helped heal you?" Rick said being blindsided by that piece of the onion never revealed before.

"I never wanted to Rick before all it would have done was stoked your already massive ego." Kate said.

"And now…?" Rick asked.

"I could freely admit your help as I hoped this book might affect others in the same way." Kate said.

"That I can agree" Rick said kissing his wife.

Kate and Rick were swamped by their family and friends.

"You know you still have not celebrated your birthday Girl Friend." Lanie pointed out.

"Too busy once this Taskforce is over maybe it will be time to celebrate but not now." Kate told the adoring crowd of family and friends.

Rick and Kate mingled with many important people then the one person Rick was hoping would attend did. Penny Marsh resplendent in her cranberry gown approached.

"Kate Wonderful to see you completely healed. I was so happy when Rick gave me the news." Penny said.

"Thank you for your guidance I am sure Rick would not have found me so easily without it. I am sure that he would have never given up." Kate said.

"Thank you but I came here to warn you beware of airports there are wolves at your door." Penny warned then turned and walked away.

Kate was stunned.

"What do you think she means Rick?" Kate asked.

"I do not know but one thing. You are not going anywhere near an airport any time soon." Rick said taking the warning seriously.

"Ok Rick far be it for me to disregard a direct contact from the Universe." Kate said.

Rick smiled he was rubbing off on her.

"Care to dance Mrs. Castle?" Rick asked.

"I loved to Mr. Castle." Kate replied smiling at him.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Kate was careful not set off the Screaming Ninny so Rick could sleep. She got up for her morning run and was accompanied by Alexis.

"Alexis we both appreciate the gift but did you have to find the most obnoxious alarm ever?" Kate asked.

"Really…? I have one and I rarely hear it." Alexis said.

"Alexis have you had your hearing checked recently?" Kate said taking a swig of water as they ran.

"No could that be a problem Kate?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe when did you start having hearing problems?" Kate asked.

"Hmm after I came home from France there was ringing in my ears." Alexis said.

"Did you not complain to the doctors who checked you out?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but they said it was normal after being exposed to an explosion close by." Alexis said.

"I see well it has been awhile since then how about coming with me and get your ears checked by a professional?" Kate asked.

"I would like that." Alexis said slowing down to cool off

Kate ran to the nearest tree then retched for awhile.

"Darn Babies" Kate muttered Alexis handed her the water and some crackers which was in her pouch.

"Babies Kate? Are you sure your appt was for today I know Dad is excited." Alexis said.

"Yeah well I think so…they are so darn active!" Kate said.

"Well I hope to know if I am going to be expecting another sibling or two." Alexis said. "Let's get you home."

Alexis hailed a cab and had it drop them off in front of the loft.

The two women entered the loft. Rick was up making breakfast.

"I hate your children Rick they made me puke in the park!" Kate said crossly.

"Oh Rick you better run for the hills and don't look back" Jim said speaking from experiences with Kate mother during her pregnancy.

"Oh Daddy it is not just that. I was embarrassed with all those joggers passing by." Kate said.

"Puking is perfectly natural to someone in your condition." Jim said while stroking her arm.

"What condition is that Daddy I am as big a whale!" Kate started to cry. "Darn these Hormones."

"Alexis take over while I calm down Kate?" Rick asked.

"Ok Dad please take care of Mom." Alexis said a bit worried for her father's health.

"Don't worry Pumpkin I will be on my best behavior." Rick smiled then left to take his wife to the bathroom so they can both clean up.

Kate feeling better after the shower still cried on his shoulder. She was trying to tell him about Alexis' hearing problem between the crying and hiccups.

Rick just held and rocked her gently.

"There there Kate nothing to get too upset about I will have Alexis taken to a specialist. Thank you for being so concerned over our child." Rick said.

Kate finally calmed down and had to change clothes again. Finally they left the loft and headed to the OBGYN appt.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate held hands as other patients filled in then sat down. After a wait they were called in.

In the exam room Rick had to touch the models and the poster all concerning infant health and women's body changes during pregnancy.

The door opened and an elderly man came in.

"Hello I am Dr. Lionel and you two are quite famous. So Mrs. Castle have you had an exam before?" The doctor asked.

Rick left the poster to stand next to his wife.

"No this is the first visit. We have estimated they are about 10 or 11 weeks old." Kate said.

"They hmmm so you think you have more than one in there? Well let's take a look shall we? Please excuse me the gel is very cold." He said.

Kate looked nervously at Rick whose eyes were riveted to the screen.

"Well Mommy…You are right there are two distinct heartbeats and on the screen I have circled both children for you. And for age I say 12 weeks both are healthy and looking fine." The doctor said.

"We are having Twins!" both Kate and Rick said gazing at each other.

Kate got cleaned up and was given a prescription for more prenatal vitamins. Rick dutifully wrote down all the instructions.

Getting out of the Dr. Office Rick immediately called the loft.

"Alexis? Tell everybody you are having two siblings!" Rick said.

Alexis squealed and Rick had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"That is wonderful News Dad I will tell everyone Bye Dad!" Alexis said hanging up.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick walked into the precinct and she headed to her office while Rick was getting a hot chocolate and bearclaw for her.

Getting into her office she immediately summoned Javi and Ryan.

"Espo did you have any problems with the prisoners?" Kate asked?

"No problems they are waiting in the interrogation room with your Father in Law." Espo said.

"He looked mighty scary." Ryan added.

"Ok guys listen up we are the only ones to know. There is an action taking place called Operation Conner. It is headed by General Mast out of the Pentagon. He is trying to clean up the mess Bracken left behind to rehabilitate his image. They are trying to deny people justice. So we will not let them. Here is the list of 84 members of this taskforce identifying them as part of this operation. Do not under any circumstances talk to them. Those people are officially frozen out. Now I know who the shooter is and I need verification on the night of May 13th and USA Air Flight 1505 Newark to Pittsburgh. I need all surveillance photos and videos. Ryan set up a website for submission videos for that night. Let's see if the blogosphere can help us." Kate said.

"Ok Boss but when these videos arrive what will I be looking for?" Ryan asked.

"Fair Question" Rick said entering with Kate's hot chocolate and bearclaw.

"Thanks Rick." Kate said taking a sip and biting off a chunk.

"What's the deal don't we rate something?" Ryan asked.

"So sorry guys she was the only one here when I left." Rick said.

"Gee left out again! Mom and Dad don't love us any more Epso." Ryan said dejectedly.

"Thank is not true we both have good news for you…You are both going to be Uncles!" Rick said. "Kate is having twins…but do not let this get around! Ok?'

"Oh that is great Becks! I'm going to be the cool Uncle!" Espo said.

"Then what about me?" Ryan asked.

"You will teach them how to dress snazzy!" Espo said.

"Yeah you are right I do dress well!" Ryan happily said "Congrats to you both"

"Thank you guys now quit clowning around. The person is Agent Avery." Kate said.

"FBI agent Arnold Avery the decorated Marine vet with a silver star that Avery?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I need to know if my recollection is correct." Kate said.

"Lt. You thought you saw him there?" Espo asked.

"Yeah Espo. He was saying good bye to Edith Mason his grandmother and 3 kids at the terminal that night none of those members survived the crash." Kate said.

"So he is our target eh?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah but do let anyone know we are suspecting him. We have the motive but then we need to follow his movements on the day of the shooting, traffic cams, stores, you name it." Rick said.

"We still need at the same time have to stop Operation Conner from destroying more evidence of Bracken's nefarious dealings." Kate said.

"Well you came to the right man. It is a big job but the King of All Media is up to the challenge! Lt." Ryan said.

Then Kate dismissed them both to handle this side. Next was time to face their prisoners.


	22. Chapter 22

Kate had Det. Hastings to be the person to assign personnel to each task needed doing. Colin was chatting with her and noticed she was assigning Agent Avery to pick up the prisoner Phillip Phillippe from JFK Airport on the morning flight 210 on United from Paris. Along with 3 other FBI agents on the task force.

Leaving he got a hold of his friend and caught a plane to Paris in time to escort the prisoner back to New York. During the flight they chatted and he got him to confess about a secret email account which his orders from the man called D would give him and the account in the Caymans where the money was wired to. Colin was secretly recording.

Once arriving at JFK all the security was being maintained then out of the Baggage area a gunman appeared and took two shots at the prisoner. He was rushed out of the area and Colin drew his weapon and fired along with Agent Avery. The shooter was dead.

The task force was alerted of the situation just before Kate entered the interrogation. Det. Fields ran up to her.

"Lt. you need to know your agents working for the Taskforce were ambushed in the baggage terminal at JFK this morning. Agent Hunt and Avery killed the shooter. The victim was rushed to the hospital and is in surgery now." Det. Fields said.

"Thanks John for that News." Kate said.

"Sure thing Lt." Det. Fields said walking off.

"It looks like Operation Conner work." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick let's get these slimeballs turn on their masters." Kate said as she entered.

Rick just smiled as he sat down next to Kate.

"Col Frank Franks so how are you today?" Kate asked. "Are you being treated well in our medical facility?" Kate asked.

Jackson did not like the prisoner not talking so he primed the pump by pressing on his wound.

"Answer the Lt. questions!" Jackson said applying more pressure.

"Ok the medical facility is adequate!" The Col said.

"Hmm that is better. It is a shame you will not talk. You were involved in destroying evidence of a federal crime. You do know that is classified as a terrorist act?" Kate asked.

"I want my lawyer!" Franks yelled.

"Pity I can not grant your request as a terrorist you have only to get speak to one when this interrogation is completed and you are incarcerated at the facility at GTMO. Once there you and your lawyer can talk to your hearts content." Kate said.

"I know my rights you can not detain me!" the Col said.

"Wrong again! Terrorist! You are classified as an Enemy combatant. As such I can let my associate Mr. Hunt lose you in the system and never reappear!" Rick said playing hardball.

"So what do you want?" The Col now realizing what mess he was in and there was not away of getting out without being cleaned himself.

"What I want is names and people you know are part of this criminal conspiracy!" Kate said.

Jackson gave him a one page of paper and a purple crayon.

"Start writing" Jackson growled as he stood there watching him.

In the other interrogation the other Merc broke quickly and told them that Xe Corp was contracted to General Mast himself.

Det. Fields and Det. Grobin had him write out his confession.

The plot was being shown it was all a family affair. Bracken had created his only little mafia.

\\\\

Agent Avery and 3 other task force members were at the hospital.

The surgeon spoke to them.

"The victim was hit in the abdomen and the shoulder. He is in critical condition but he will survive the attack" the surgeon said.

"When could I speak with him?" Agent Avery asked.

"In a couple of hours..." The surgeon responded.

"Good I will wait with the prisoner." Agent Avery said.

Avery attached the rest of the task force to various locations. NYPD officers were guarding the door.

\\\\\

The prisoner awoke to see his old friend Arnold sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed.

"So you made it Henri" Avery said.

"Arnold my good friend... Why are you here? Come to kill your old friend?" the prisoner asked.

"No to warn you Henri tell them everything. It is your only chance for redemption Henri." Avery said.

"You Arnold are the only one to call me Henri. Redemption…? From you Arnold I know your secret shame so do not talk to me about redemption! I know how you shot that little 5 year old girl in her daddy's arms you pulled that trigger! I saw you of course that was in war but still you could be considered a War Criminal! So all this talk of redemption… Bah!" The prisoner said.

"Henri they will not protect you. They are already turning on all of us. You have been shot and almost killed. My grandmother and my young ones Henri are gone! They did this they need to pay! Tell them everything. Henri I am begging you!" Avery broke down and cried.

"Arnold NO! They would not do that they were honorable. You are lying!" The prisoner said.

"Really then take a look at this!" Avery said as he pulled out the autopsy photos he kept with him to make him realize what they did.

"Oh Arnold I am so sorry for your loss…Please forgive me on not believing you. I will do as you ask my old friend." The prisoner patted his friend on the head as the agent wept.

"Thank you old friend they are waiting in the hallway. I will ask them to come in." Avery said getting up and calling in the interrogators.

Agent Hunt entered the room.

Phillip spoke on length on how he was recruited and who did the ordering and who picked up the packages when they were done. It was amazingly efficient operation.

Agent Hunt's face grew grim when he heard him to confess on making the bomb which killed his fiancée.

In total he confessed in making 24 bombs in his career.

\\\\

Relaying the information to Kate a picture was beginning to emerge how Bracken's empire worked and how it is self destructing in front of them.

"So the mysterious Mr. D sent the orders to everyone but he was the middle man Bracken actually called the shots. D just made sure they were followed." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick and according to Colin that all roads end up at the Xe corp and it's head Carmine Bracken the late Senator's niece!" Kate said.

Kate set up the Task force for search warrants at Xe headquarters in Arlington Virginia.

/

The warrants were issued by the Federal Judge Hammond. They were executed by Homeland Security Agent Mark Fallon. They were seizing records and computers. They checked the warehouses. They took into custody Bracken's niece and several other members of this company staff.

Under interrogation and files the bombs delivered were distributed by various members of the Xe corp. they had located 23. One was missing!


	23. Chapter 23

The day ended and Kate and Rick were so glad to leave. They got in the car and drove to the loft. Alexis was there to greet them. She had on the news.

"Hi There they are talking about you on the news" Alexis said.

"Yeah and what about are they saying?" Rick asked as he grabbed a bunch of grapes in a bowl and sat down to eat them.

"Well they are speculating on how fast you and Mom are doing on this task force and the recent raids at Xe Corp has got some whistleblower types on the blogosphere. Also your website for your book is going crazy. Mom you're a hit." Alexis said.

"That is great Alexis" Rick said as he shared some grapes but grabbed the controller and lowered the volume.

"Pumpkin, I had an appt tomorrow for your hearing problem. A friend of your mother's heard about your condition. We have an appt at 10am ok?" Rick said to his daughter.

"Oh that is so cool Mom how do you know him?" Alexis asked Kate as she appeared with her nuts and berries.

"Who…? Rick?" Kate asked.

"Dr Berry" Rick responded.

"Dr. Berry…? Really Rick I remember lots of doctors" Kate said.

"Maybe one too many" Rick muttered thinking about one in particular.

"Hush Rick I swear how can you be jealous. I am puking my guts out for you and your demon spawns!" Kate said.

"Whoops I think I forgot my Anthro homework got a go!" Alexis said jumping up.

"Kate I am so sorry I really did not like that low life arrogant Doctor!" Rick said.

"Yeah He was really an arrogant git wasn't he?" Kate smirked then the news was forgotten all together and a make out session was going hot and heavy when the doorbell ran.

Alexis rushed down to answer. Kate and Rick separated as Alexis brought the dinner out to the table.

Everyone rushed to the table. It was like everyone was missing then next minute then they were all there! Magic must be part of this household Kate thought.

Rick kind of liked having a full household. It was so different.

Soon the conversation wound back to Alexis' appt with the ear specialist.

"As I was saying Alexis the appt with Dr. Berry was with your Mother's in California special friend." Rick said.

When Alexis heard the two words 'Special Friends' she knew that it was someone her mother used to sleep with. Alexis could not decide if that was ew worthy or not until Rick said.

"She slept with him until she found out she slept with the wrong twin brother! It was Aaron Berry who as the plastic surgeon Not Timothy Berry the ear specialist!" Rick said.

"Oh I remember seeing cards from him during the holidays I spent with her." Alexis said.

"Yeah he seems to be keeping a torch for your mother. Who knows she might marry him!" Rick said.

"Well if you ask me all that woman did for your life Richard was give us the greatest gift of all our Alexis. Other than that she is worth as much as last night's trash." Martha said.

Kate raised an eyebrow when she saw Jackson holding Martha's hand.

Jackson noticed her seeing them just smirked at her. Kate recognized that smirk she had seen it on her husband's face many times.

"Come on Mother tell us what you really feel about Meredith?" Rick said.

"Not in polite company Richard!" Martha said.

Alexis had to smirk about the antics of both Rick and Martha.

Jim looked a little shocked that Rick's ex wife's exploits were even being discussed. Kate on the other hand loved seeing the dynamic between Mother and Son.

Colin spoke up.

"Hey these discussions are nothing. Between Gertrude my Mum and Sarah my sister the topics they talk about would cause this room to combust." Colin said.

Rick looked at his Dad

"You married a woman named Gertrude?" Rick said.

"Well it seemed to be the right idea at the time." Jackson said.

"Oh let me guess…You got the poor woman pregnant!" Martha said in a huff.

Martha left the dinner and ran up stairs followed by Jackson. There was a slam of a door then pleading heard the creak of the door and slammed again.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Ah love is in the air can you feel it?" Colin said.

Rick looked at his half Brother with disgust! Alexis was about to bust a gut.

Rick noticed and thought Alexis might be having a fit or something

"Pumpkin what is wrong?" Rick asked worriedly.

Alexis was gasping for air having such a fit laugher.

"Come on Alexis let us in on the joke too?" Rick asked being glad it was nothing serious.

"Dad I woke up early and Gram's bed was not being slept in it was perfectly made!" Alexis said as she kept giggling.

Colin started laughing too.

Rick was perplexed until the light went on!

"Oh No!" Rick said

"Oh yes!" Alexis laughed!

"Rick face it your parents are having sex in your house!" Kate said laughing.

"Kate thank you that information. I really did not want to think about that!" Rick said with a face resembling Alexis' when she found both Rick and Kate naked on the couch!

"Now you know what I think!" Alexis said.

Rick looked at his daughter and the both had a funny face

"Ewwww…! Where is the Brain Bleach?" They both said.

Rick's phone started ringing. The whole loft was being serenaded by the Rick ring tone of the Wicked Witch of the West Theme song from the Wizard of Oz.

"Saved by the Bell… Or maybe that should be witch? Rick" Jim quipped?

"Aren't you going to answer it Rick?" Kate said.

"Yeah she is just going to keep calling!" Alexis said.

"Yeah Rick answer it! I'm getting tired of that ring tone!" Colin said.

"It is supposed to go to Voice mail why isn't it going to Voice mail?" Rick said looking at the phone.

"Hand that to me!" Kate said. "No wonder your mail box is full! Don't you delete any thing?"

As Kate finally in desperation pulled the phone and removed the battery. Silence reigned.

Kate placing it back in then started scrolling through the voice mails. There were 106 voice mails all today from Gina. Kate decided if she called again she would answer as she deleted all the unheard voice mails. As she finished removing the last one the phone rang again.

"Hello Gina!" Kate said.

"Kate? Oh I am glad I got a hold of you! Where is your husband?" Gina asked.

"What…? He is cowering as usual." Kate said.

"Well tell him to get on TMZ!" Gina said.

"Rick get on TMZ!" Kate said while holding the phone.

Rick pulled up the website and all their wedding pictures their honeymoon pictures and their Love video were all on display as was the ultrasound picture of the twins.

"Rick this is a payback!" Kate said seeing her life with Rick and those special moments being spread across the internet.

"Operation Conner…?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it looks like it! They could not derail but this is going to slow us down!" Kate said as they all looked at what a news scoop TMZ got.

Kate hung up on Gina after taking it all in. This was going to be a war!


	24. Chapter 24

In the morning the pack of reporters had multiplied overnight and not only them but usual blasé New Yorkers were staring at them as if they were a new exhibit at the zoo. All this attention as if they were goldfish in bowl was getting to them both but they ignored it. It was just one more burden to carry.

/

Earlier previous day Carmine Bracken was leaving Homeland Security Building. Her friend Senator Donald Humpheris from Wisconsin who happened to be the chairman for the appropriation bill on Homeland Security was called then persuaded by holding up much needed funding unless his friends and associates were released.

Agent Fallon getting orders from on high did not like it but ordered them released but they were going to be arranged tomorrow.

Once in the limo the tirade began.

"How dare they come and raid my legitimate business! How dare they parade me like some common criminal! We are here fighting against those who would destroy us. This is how we are treated?" Carmine ranted the driver said nothing nor did the passengers with her.

"It was that woman Beckett or whatever she calls herself. Let's see what she is hiding! I want it all on the web for everyone to see who she really is! And when that is done eliminate her! I want her gone!" Carmine ordered.

Listening to her orders her right hand lackey sent word to their hacker friends. Then when they arrived at the mansion he held back from the rest and called their favorite FBI agent Arnold Avery. He told him of the plot to bomb Kate's car. Then he hung up. Secure in the knowledge he would try to save her.

What the lackey did not know was Agent Avery was expecting the call and had it recorded. This was a confession. Everyone in the task force would be advised of this recording after he was dead.

Arnold had decided he would sacrifice herself so that Kate would live. He knew who they would use to place it and when it would detonate. He hoped he would be there in time to intercept her.

/

Kate was entering the precinct everyone tried but failed miserably not to look at the Lt. She may have had her private life spread across the web. But she commanded respect for the position of Lt.

As soon as she reached the security of her office she called a meeting. All of her people were there to give updates on what was discovered. Ryan started first since he had the most to give.

"Lt. as your request there was massive response from the public and your suspicions were correct. Agent Avery was at the terminal at the Night of May 13, 2013. And we have been able to track him with help from our friends at Homeland Security and the FBI plus an assist from the Coast Guard. We tracked his whereabouts before the shooting. The last security cam shows him with the rifle case and entering the building which CSU did confirm was the shooter's nest. CSU reported a sample of blood and partial print was found in the room confirming he was there." Ryan said.

"Good work Ryan we have him with motive, weapon and opportunity. It is time to send out that warrant for his arrest!" Kate said.

"Ok Lt." one of the other detectives left the meeting to send out the warrant.

"Ok Espo what do you have?" Kate asked.

"We have been tracking and we have a recording of a conversation but it was scrambled. Our techs are working on it. Plus we have been following his movements. Lt. he is no longer in DC." Espo said.

"When did he leave?" Kate asked.

"As best as Homeland Security can tell last night after receiving this phone call." Espo said.

"OK Espo try to find him again you know the drill all roads, train and airports. We need to find him." Kate said.

"Kate that phone call could have been to warn him of our certain intent to locate and confine him." Rick said.

"Yeah possibly he ran but there was no real reason for it. We had not narrowed it down to him until today!" Kate said.

"Oh yeah so what could have been so important that he would flee as soon as he got the call?" Rick wondered.

"You keep on pondering that while I go and update Gates on the case." Kate said kissing him.

Before she reached Gates door she got a call from Agent Mark Fallon from Homeland Security. She listened carefully what he found. She then hung up.

Kate knocked on her superior's door and Gates ordered her in.

"Lt. you have anything to report?" Gates asked looking over her glasses at her.

"Sir I am here to report we have narrowed the field to only one suspect." Kate said.

Well Lt. Please spit it out I can not wait here all day. I am being summoned to 1PP to brief the higher up. Gates said.

"Yes Sir. This suspect is Agent Arnold Avery of the FBI." Kate said.

"Are you sure Lt. this is a very serious charge." Gates said.

"Very sure Sir, enough to have him arrested and questioned." Kate said.

"Very Good Lt. Lay out your evidence against him." Gates said.

"Sir do you remember our conversation about the corruption of Senator Bracken with in all Law Enforcement Agencies." Kate asked

"Yes go on." Gates said.

"Using the taskforce connection with the CIA we determined that Agent Avery was part of that corruption." Kate said.

"You are telling me that a decorated Military vet whose FBI record is spotless was touched by this corruption?" Gates said incredulously.

"Yes sir and we recorded conversations between him and known associates of the Dragon. These conversations prove his involvement Sir." Kate said.

"Lt. That is very hard to believe but if you have the records then I must accept it go on." Gates said.

"Sir then there is motive. Senator Bracken had the flight I was on bombed to crash. 4 members of Agent's Avery family were on board. They did not make it Sir. Being part of this corrupt organization he knew the bomb maker. Sir we have evidence of the bomb being built and shipped to the Xe Corp owned by his Bracken's niece Carmine Bracken and Homeland Security going though their files found the receipt of the bomb and the orders to eliminate me by placing the bomb on the flight by the hydraulic lines."

"So Ex Sen. Bracken killed his family? He did this just to kill you?" Gates said realizing the enormity of this conspiracy. "Ok Lt continue."

"Sir on the day in question getting surveillance from cameras and other devices we have determined Agent Avery was with a rifle case and standing in front of the building which CSU determined was the sniper's nest. One partial and a blood smear places him in that room. Sir." Kate said.

"So where is Agent Avery now?" Gates asked.

"Unknown at this time Sir a warrant has been issued but we do know he was in DC last night but received a phone call tracked back to an aide to Carmine Bracken. He disappeared afterward." Kate said.

"So he was tipped off?" Gates asked.

"Not likely Sir since only this morning did all the evidence came together. Last night nobody had a clear picture who was the shooter." Kate said.

"Very Good Lt. Keep on it…Kate speaking of pictures I am so sorry what happened to you." Gates said.

"Sir that we believe was a character assassination triggered by Carmine's arrest in DC. The CIA has located the hackers in Russia which have been arrested. Sir. They were part of what the CIA call Operation Conner. They have decrypted the orders from General Mast himself. He is about to be arrested along with 125 other conspirators across the world." Kate said.

Gates was stunned by what Kate had told her. This criminal Empire of Ex Senator Bracken was immense.

"Is that all Lt?" Gates wondered if there was more.

"Yes Sir at this time I have this report ready for you to present to 1PP. Also be advised there are members of NYPD which are involved in this corruption. Do not be surprised the Chief of Detectives is one of them." Kate said.

How many officers are involved? Gates asked.

"54 current and former officers are being arrested by Homeland Security Sir." Kate said having just gotten off the phone with Agent Mark Fallon.

"54 officers?" Gates said.

"Yes sir. The raid on Xe Corp held all the documents." Kate said.

"I see anything else?" Gates wondered.

"Sir the FBI is also raiding and arresting in police depts across the country." Kate said. But that is part of their purge created by the Homeland Security discoveries. There will be more as they search those files further." Kate said.

"Ok well that is much to take in." Gates said. "I can only say Good work Kate! You are a credit to everyone who wears this uniform. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Sir I appreciate it." Kate said then left the thoroughly stunned Captain.

/

Kate was dead tired the arrest around the country and world had shoved her private humiliation off the airwaves and nothing but praise for her was being said instead.

Kate and Rick were still being hounded by Press and gawkers. They saw them as they came out of the precinct together. Rick moved to sign Autographs while she went to the car. There a loud cheer when the crowds saw her. The Unis were trying to hold the crowds at bay.

She had opened the door and was about to enter. A man broke through the barricades shoved Kate out of the way then took her keys. He jumped in the car started it then left. The car sped about 150 yards then it exploded! Kate dirty but safe rushed into Rick's Arms. She did not see who her savior was. It was caught on video though.

Rick who was no where near the car because he was signing autographs for the crowd happened to turn to look at his wife and saw who it was running toward her car.

"Kate are you ok?" Rick said hugging and kissing her.

"Yeah Rick I'm a bit shook up but ok. Who was that?" Kate asked.

"Kate that person who pushed you out of the way was Agent Avery." Rick said shepherding her back to the safety of the precinct.

"Agent Avery? Why?" Kate cried holding on to her husband.

"I figured it out while you were talks with Gates." Rick said.

"Figured out what? Rick let's go home I can not handle any more crowds." Kate said.

"Sure Honey there is a Limo waiting for us in the back of the precinct." Rick said.

Entering the precinct she was confronted by a very worried Gates followed by most of the detectives under her command who had the windows rattled by the explosion.

"Lt. are you all right?" Gates asked.

"Yes Captain I am fine a little dirty from rolling on the ground but fine. Please I want to go home." Kate pleaded.

"You heard your commander. Open a hole!" Gates yelled.

Kate and Rick were escorted by NYPD finest and a protection detail was posted at the loft to force the crowds away.

\\\\\

At the loft Kate was met by a very worried Alexis who was watching the news at the time of the explosion. Martha with Jim stood next to her Colin and Jackson was missing.

Alexis quickly hugged Kate then spoke.

"I saw the explosion on TV I saw who stole your car too." Alexis said. "I am glad my Mom is alright."

"Katie Bear are you ok?" Jim said hugging her after Alexis moved away.

"Dad I am fine just dirty and tired I want to take a bath" Kate said leaving everyone behind.

They all descended on Rick with their questions.

Rick told them all he knew and after the hysteria ended he went looking for his wife. He found her relaxing in the tub.

"Tough Day huh?" He said as he massaged her back.

"Yeah Tough Year" Kate said.

"I can agree to that. Kate are you sure you want to keep on doing this? I was on a call with Gina while you were in with Gates." Rick said.

"So this little problem makes you answer her calls now?" Kate smirked.

"Uh… Yeah… anyway Kate they are offering 100 million for your memoirs. You should not be out there anymore. When that explosion happened I thought of all the times we cheated death. We can no longer do it especially with little ones on the way." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick I am tired and I can not think about this right now. Take me to bed!" Kate said.

"I will after I shower. You were not the only one to get dirty!" Rick said.

"Well I might reconsider and shower with you." Kate seductively said.

"I would appreciate that Kate." Rick said kissing his wife.

They kissed and Rick got naked then jumped into the shower along with Kate.

They were in the shower for a very long time.


	25. Chapter 25

"You know in all this excitement the Task force presser was cancelled" Rick said while lying in bed both fully sated.

Kate looked at him propped on one elbow with the look of you are talking to me about the task force when I'm in a total state of bliss?

Rick oblivious to her look since it lost it potency a long time ago plowed on.

"I'm wondering. What exactly can we say to the press? That our killer turned into a hero? There are indictments from the grand jury against Xe Corp? That the task force main objective is over?" Rick was spiraling again.

Kate decided to feed it.

"You never did tell me what caused Agent Avery to flee?" Kate asked curious what her husband figured out.

She never told him all that much but his unconventional thinking had assisted in solving almost all their cases since he first arrived 5 now almost 6 years ago in March.

It was March 9th 2009. Kate recalled it well. Kate returned to the present by hearing him say.

"Well we are alive aren't we?" Rick said.

"Yeah…?" Kate said still recalling that first meeting and wondering where her husband was going.

"Kate he was told of the plot since they still thought of him as loyal." Rick said.

"Oh…?" Kate said wondering why she not thought of that.

"Yes but as soon as he disappeared he proved himself disloyal and they eliminated him." Rick said. "Well they tried anyway but he eluded them like he eluded us."

Kate then made an intuitive leap.

"You mean there was someone in the crowd watching?" Kate asked now interested in her husband line of reasoning.

"Yes I'm sure the bomb squad will determine that the bomb was not timed unless triggered. That trigger could not be done internally. Your car was at a police station. All they could do was place it. There would be no way to know when you would be driving so there had to be a spotter to call the bomb when you were seen." Rick said.

So you are telling me that someone in the crowd sent the signal to arm when they saw me? Kate asked.

"Yeah Kate, that is exactly what I mean. They had to wait until you were in the car. But they did not expect Agent Avery appearing to foil that attempt." Rick said.

But yet…Why did he run? I mean why save me? Kate asked.

"I think in the end it was what he did. It was apart of him. He could not let us die if he had the power to stop it. I for one am grateful for his selflessness." Rick said.

"Yeah me too but I am going to have a hell of a PR mess!" Kate said.

"You forget I could have been killed too Kate. I was going to be riding home with you." Rick stated.

The horror of what could have been finally was realized by her.

"Oh Rick I was only thinking of me but you are right. I would not have been alone!" Kate said. "Please forgive my selfishness!"

Kate kissed and hugged her husband happy to know there survived.

"Always… Kate… Always…" Rick said snuggling together until Kate had to rush to the bathroom to retch.

Rick prepared had a bottle of water, some crackers and a damp wash cloth at the ready.

Rick called it his to go bag. He did take very good care of his wife and their precious cargo.

Soon the retching had stopped. Exhausted Kate climbed into his arms and promptly went to sleep.

\\\\\

The next morning they awoke ate Kate retched again then by 8 they were at the precinct.

Kate was being congratulated and being touched by everyone. This was an act of reassurance since they saw the explosion for themselves. Kate was getting a bit bothered by the lack of her private space. Finally she got to her office and called everyone in.

"Ok first off I am fine I just had a few scrapes. So you can all be set at ease. Second I'm going to let Rick explain his theory." Kate said.

Rick got up and told them that there had to be a spotter so they could arm the bomb. Rick surmised that the bomb was planted while the car was stopped in traffic. If so the installer could only place the bomb but not arm it. They had to make certain the bomb exploded at the right time. Agent Avery yes our suspect knew how it worked. He waited until Kate was almost in the car. So he knew that the spotter had armed the bomb then 15 sec later kaboom with him in the driver's seat.

"So I need you to use our database and find that spotter. He had to have line of sight to the car and to me. So look through the news feeds the traffic cams and the precinct surveillance. Find me that spotter!" Kate said.

The taskforce given their orders departed except for one grim looking ME.

"Lanie you have something on your mind?" Kate asked working at her desk.

"Girl Friend did you ever get looked at after that tussle?" Lanie asked.

"No why should have I?" Kate asked.

"Katherine Beckett! You are carrying your children being thrown around could have cause irreparable harm! You go right now to the OBGYN Dr. Lionel is expecting you!" Lanie said with her death stare which was even scarier than Kate's

Kate seeing she had no choice left with Rick to be examined.

Kate was fidgeting she had a taskforce to run. She could not come to the doctor every time she fell down. Rick was his calm and serene self. He took her hand and calmed her down.

"You called Lanie didn't you?" Kate accused Rick of something on the line of being disloyal.

"Yes I did. You were not listening to me last night. So I brought out the big guns! Kate you are too stubborn for your own good." Rick said.

"So you knew I would listen to Lanie so why did you wait until the morning?" Kate asked.

"I talked to her while you were in the tub and she said If I could not convince you then she would after she got off her shift. She also said that bed rest would be the best thing." Rick said.

"I see so you think all that lovemaking didn't hurt them either?" Kate asked.

"Lanie said it was ok as long as you were on the bed. Kate you did spin quite a bit. Perhaps Lanie is right you do need to slow down. These babies are our future. You do not want to endanger them in any way." Rick solemnly said.

They were called and together they went into the exam room.

Dr. Lionel was waiting.

"I see your profession caused you some injury so let's see what is going on inside you?" Dr. Lionel said.

"Yes Doctor I was thrown to the ground and rolled a bit. But it was nothing." Kate said dismissing the seriousness of the act.

"Let me be the judge of that. The gel is cold so there it comes. Oh this is not very good. There is a detachment of the placenta from the uterine wall. Luckily it is not a big tear but if you fall again you will lose your children!" Dr. Lionel warned.

"Oh I did not think it was that serious I did not bleed or anything." Kate said.

"Yes it is those simple falls which are most deadly. Kate you have to slow down. I am ordering bed rest for 6 weeks. You are only allowed to go to the bathroom and stay upright for 20 mins! I mean it 20 Mins not a minute more! You have to let your body heal." Dr. Lionel stressed.

Both Kate and Rick thanked the doctor and return to the loft where Rick became nurse maid.


	26. Chapter 26

Once Kate was comfortable Alexis entered the room.

"Dad I 'm all ready" Alexis said.

"Already…?" Rick wondered.

"Dad you didn't forget about the appt with Dr. Berry already?" Alexis asked.

"Dr. Berry oh of course not. Let's go Pumpkin!" Rick said.

"Dad is not Mom coming? I thought she wanted to meet him." Alexis asked.

"Honey, Kate is not doing well. She is confined to bed rest for 6 weeks." Rick said.

"Wha... What is going on Dad?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you in the car. We need to get to your appt." Rick said.

"Ok Dad just this once but do not think I am not on to you!" Alexis warned.

\\\\\

The ride to the doctors was silent. Rick did not dare open his mouth unless later.

Alexis kept looking at her Dad with such expressions that he would be normally babbling up a storm. Gee this must be something really serious.

They arrived at the infamous Dr. Berry. Rick had to smirk to see a picture showing the Dr with his also a Dr. twin.

Soon Alexis was issued into the exam room by herself. She wished her Dad came in with her.

A relatively medium height thin gentleman about 30 years old stepped into the room.

Alexis could see why her mother chose him. Hunky was his middle name.

"Hello I'm Dr. Berry Timothy Berry. I am please to meet you Miss Castle. I have to say you are the spitting image of Meredith" He said.

"Thanks I guess" Alexis said almost drooling after the man.

So it says here you were caught up in an explosion? Dr. Berry asked. "Were you treated at the scene?"

Alexis gazed at the other pictures. There were ones with him in fatigues.

"Yes I was treated at the scene then 18 hours later at a clinic here." Alexis said.

"Ok well let me see what is going on. OH that is not good Alexis I need you to lie on your side and would you like your father to be in here with you?" the doctor asked,

Alexis getting scared asked for her father. Rick was disturbed by the attendant coming to get him.

"What is wrong Pumpkin?" Rick said holding on to her hand.

"Ah Mr. Castle what an honor to finally meet you. Meredith speaks highly of you." The Dr. said.

"Dr…. What is wrong with Alexis?" Rick asked.

"Oh nothing a little surgery can not fix. She is suffering from an infection. It was caused by some of the debris being forced into her ear canal. I am surprised your other two screenings did not catch it. I am going to lance it then watch the pus and yuck stuff drain out. It was about to burst. Luckily we caught it in time. Once it is drained antibiotics and gauze will be stuffed into her ears. This dressing must be changed every day for 15 days." The doctor explained.

"I am so sorry Pumpkin I did not know." Rick said squeezing his daughter's hand as the surgery took place.

The doctor did not lie. It did smell awful. Soon the ear was irrigated and draining finished then he did the same on the other ear. About 20 mins later, Alexis looked like Leia in Star Wars with these huge puffy dressings on each ear.

"Now remember you can not sleep lying down. You need to stay upright but sleeping in a chair is permitted, I want to see you back here on the 10th of Dec. at 10AM." Dr. Berry said.

The drive back to the loft Alexis was angry. She did not get her father to spill before she could not hear anything.

Rick was feeling sad for his Daughter. He should have been paying more attention to her.

/

Returning to the loft Rick set up a white board in front of Alexis who is firmly placed in the chair. This doctor visit had an unwelcomed effect of affecting her inner ear. Thus she had to be carrying most of the way by Rick. Luckily for Rick, Alexis barely weighed much. Once he had placed Alexis in the chair he had several eyes looking at him. One happened to be his wife.

"Honey what are you doing out her. The doctor said best rest." Rick said.

"What was wrong with Alexis? Rick?" Kate asked starting to rise from the couch to look at the younger woman.

"Kate lie down she had bad infections in both ears caused by debris in the explosion. The infection is causing vertigo I need to get something quick before Alexis spews." Rick said crossing the room to find his waste can.

Bringing it back he just managed to get it under her chin before.

Whoosh it came pouring out of her mouth. Rick caught it all.

"Poor Pumpkin." Rick massaged her head. Then she leaned over and did it again. Finally her nausea settled down and Rick placed the results in the trash then disposed of it while bringing another liner.

Kate was still on the couch watching what Rick as nurse maid was doing.

"I can not hear" Alexis said woozily. "I have to stay upright in this chair for 15 days."

Rick wrote on the board.

"I know Pumpkin the nausea should pass I placed a patch behind your ear for motion sickness it should start working soon."

Alexis looking pale grinned slightly.

Thanks Dad. She said.

Now that Rick got one sick person situated he turn his attention to his wife.

Well that emergency is over I ask what are you doing out here? Rick asked.

"I got bored. So I decided I could lie on the couch as well as in bed as long as I was resting Rick." Kate said.

"Rick it is ok both Martha and I were involved in making sure she did not do anything to affect those grandbabies." Jim said.

"So you knew?" Rick was surprised.

"Yeah Rick I told them. I mean usually I would not be lying in bed. So Martha wanted to know. She told Dad." Kate said.

Kate had her Ipad and wrote to Alexis.

"I guess we are going to have to keep each other company for awhile."

Alexis read it and said.

"Yeah I guess so. It is so darn weird not able to hear but I can speak well. I can hear myself speak." She said.

Rick wrote on the white board.

"That is a good thing right?"

Rick was looking worried. Two of his girls were sick.

Alexis read it

"I think so Dad." Alexis said.

Rick smiled on hearing his daughter's reply.

"That is good Alexis" he said

Whoops he then wrote it on the white board.

Alexis tired took a nap in the chair.

Kate on the other hand was calling her boss.

"Hello" Captain Gates said.

"Sir due to a medical condition I can no longer function as this Task force commander. I am immobile for the next 6 weeks. Det. Esposito and Ryan are able to take over. I trust they will do a good job in my stead." Kate said.

"My lord woman what happened?" Gate asked.

"My fall yesterday did do some damage to my ability to carry my babies to term. So my doctor ordered best rest. Rick will be there to fill you in on the details." Kate said.

"Ok Kate, follow your doctor's orders. I will be expecting Mr. Castle soon?" The Captain asked.

"Yes Captain very soon!" Kate said.

"Very well protect those babies Lt. Leave has been granted." The Captain said.

"Thank you Sir." Kate said as she hung up.

"Ok Rick you need to go to the precinct and get everyone up to speed. The Captain has granted medical leave." Kate said.

"But I want to take care of you." Rick said.

"Richard both James and I are here go do what you need to get done." Martha said.

"You will both be alright?" Rick asked worriedly.

Alexis awaken looked around then figured out her Dad was reluctant to go then said.

"Yeah… Dad go! Grams and Gramps will take care of us." Alexis said.

Rick wrote.

"Are you sure?"

"Dad just get out of here!" Alexis said strongly.

Rick just go! Kate said.

Rick kissed them both on the top of their heads then left.


	27. Chapter 27

Rick reaching the precinct saw the boys he took them aside into Kate's office.

"Hey where is the boss? Castle…?" Ryan asked.

"Guys you know how Kate's pregnant?" Rick said.

Both men shook their head yes.

"Well something happened when she had that fall..." Rick said trailing off.

"I figured something was up when I saw Lanie at our Task force meeting. I mean who does not like the ME but one attending a Task force meeting? Come On." Ryan said.

Javi just looked at him.

"So spit it out Castle what is wrong!" Javi asked.

"Kate is on mandatory bed rest for 6 weeks the doctor said she might lose the babies." Rick sadly said.

"We feel for you man! Tell the Lt. we will handle this and for her to get well" Javi said clasping his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Thanks I will now I have to go see Gates." Rick said feeling stronger from having the boys at his back.

Rick knocked at the irascible Captain's door.

"Oh come in Mr. Castle and do shut the door." Gates said.

Rick looked at the Captain waiting.

"Ok Mr. Castle what can you do to enlighten me on Kate's condition?" the Captain asked.

"Sir Kate's fall and spinning resulted in a small detachment of part of the placenta from the intrauterine wall. The tear is minor but Kate was ordered on to best rest which I am glad you saw fit to grant her leave." Rick said.

"I see she was not that forthcoming with those types of details. I suppose you have the doctor's request?" the Captain asked.

"Yes here it is" Rick said placing the report from the Doctor like he was an errant child leaving his back due homework on his teacher's desk.

"Thank you Mr. Castle I know she'll recover and those babies will be just fine." The captain said.

"Thank you Captain one must be positive." Rick worriedly said as he left the office.

/

Rick returned home with a hot chocolate and bear claw for Kate whom he handed to her and she graciously accepted.

Looking around he saw the chair empty. He was surprised to see Alexis up and moving around in the kitchen albeit on shaky legs.

"Mother why is Alexis up?" Rick asked very irate.

Martha looked at her son.

"She wanted to get up and I see no reason not to let her!" Martha said defending her choice.

Alexis seeing her Dad upset spoke up.

"Dad I may not be able to hear but I am not an invalid. The patch is working and I am hungry." Alexis strongly said.

Rick almost responded then he remembered he had to write it.

"Kate can I borrow your iPad thank you." Rick said taking the device away from his wife.

Rick marched into the Kitchen then wrote his message.

"Pumpkin I just want you to be safe. If someone was doing something dangerous like juggling knives you would get hurt. I would not want that to happen"

Alexis rolled her eyes then spoke.

"Dad you are being ridiculous. The only one juggling in here would be you! I know to stay far away from you when you juggle! You want to wrap me in bubble wrap! You can not do that!" Alexis said.

"Yeah Rick give me back my iPad! And leave that child alone!" Kate yelled at her husband.

Chasten Rick left the kitchen to return the iPad to Kate.

"If anyone wants me I will be in my office" Rick said stomping off like he was a mad little boy.

Kate thought even when he's angry he is just adorable then she looked at Martha.

"Martha you need to do something. I would but I can not stand more than 20 mins a day. I do not want to waste them standing over my stubborn husband." Kate said. "He's ignoring my texts and calls too." Kate said.

"Ok my dear. I will attempt to get him out of whatever snit he is in." Martha said.

Martha entered the office and saw her son with a bottle of scotch and a finger in a glass.

"So what are we drinking to darling?" Martha asked getting another glass down and pouring herself one too.

"To stubborn women and how I loved them but they drive me to drink!" Rick said.

"I'll drink to that kiddo!" Martha said as she took a belt.

They clinked glasses and down it all in one gulp.

"Ohhh you broke out the good stuff!" Martha said.

"Yeah since Kate never got around to opening it I decide I would. It is a wedding gift from Erik Vaughn" Rick said "He sure knows his stuff… that is smooth!"

"Listen Kiddo I know you want to help but smothering won't cut it nor will sulking in your office. Go to your wife she wants to talk to you." Martha cajoled.

"I was not sulking…" Rick started to say then he looked at his mother's face.

"Already maybe I was sulking but can you blame me?" Rick said taking another gulp. "Mother Kate might lose these children and I love them so much!"

"I know Son I know…It is hard to see the ones we love injured. I know you did not say much when Kate had that broken leg. I could tell you were hurting. Now she again is injured and the stakes are much higher. Good thing she follows doctor directions well." Martha said.

"Yeah as stubborn as she is that is something she had always done!" Rick said.

"That is the spirit My Boy! Look why don't we go grocery shopping. Thanksgiving is only few days away and there is no Turkey or dressing or candied Yams yet not even the making of the wonderful apple nut and celery salad you adore." Martha said.

"You are right I have been neglecting things here at the loft but no longer. Let's get to the grocery store." Rick said getting up out of his chair.

"That is the idea!" Martha said rising with him.

Rick strode out of his office with Martha smiling and giving the thumb up to Kate.

"I'm going holiday grocery shopping what does anyone want in particular?" Rick asked.

"I think those Hawaiian rolls would be good" Jim said.

"What do we have in Pickles?" Kate asked.

"Right Pickles I won't forget those." Rick said.

Alexis came in

"Dad we need more nutella!" She said.

Unaware of what discussion was going on then she sat back in her chair and enjoyed her lunch she had prepared.

"Nutella Right got it! If you think of something else text me! Or else I might forget." Rick said.

Rick kissed both Kate and Alexis who both smiled at him then he left.


	28. Chapter 28

Rick was getting unnerved every time he picked up an item in the grocery store. The people beside him whispered and the number grew. He reached the checkout counter. The line was long a boring so Rick was doing his writer trick of making up stories just like he did when Alexis was little. 'Alexis' the thought gave him a pain in the gut or maybe it was gas from the mystery meat tacos Espo brought.

Rick's mind was on little else until one woman's voice screamed out.

"It is Him!"

Rick quickly saw he was surrounded by screaming and clawing women. An off duty police officer saw what was amounting to a near riot situation called in backup. Poor Rick was being ripped to shreds. LT arrived and quickly hustled Rick out the back into a waiting NYPD patrol vehicle.

"Rick what caused this?" LT asked driving him back to the loft.

"I don't really know I was minding my own business and standing in line then a riot appeared." Rick said.

There was TMZ reporters at the scene.

/

Kate bored flip on the TV and there was a news chopper pictures of outside of the Pathmark supermarket on 5th and Chelsea.

Kate wrote on the iPad.

"Pathmark 5th and Chelsea…?"

"Mom, that's where Dad goes to shop." Alexis said,

"A Riot…!" Kate wrote.

"Riot…? There has to be some sort of mistake that place never has any problems." Alexis stated.

The door opened and LT dragged Rick in and he was covered with scratches and bite marks and bruises!

"Rick www what happened to you?" Kate said rushing to him.

If he is injured she will use her 20 mins on him.

Kate shouldered him into the bedroom then removed the shoes and the rest of the rags which his clothes had become.

She tended to his wounds these were not normal wounds. She applied antibiotic cream and bandages.

Alexis frustrated with not knowing what was happening. She flicked on Closed Captioning.

Her face grew grim when she read that Her Father was the cause of a near riot and NYPD had to be called.

Rick had hit the news waves again but this time not as the way he would like.

"Kate it was like something out of the Birds but instead of birds. It was all these woman biting and clawing. The sound of Caw Caw Caw as they ripped into me! It was horrible Kate." Rick said.

"I am sure it was" Kate said as she was lying next to him. There was barely any place that did not have some sort of injury to the skin.

"Kate if it is all the same to you would you mind I hired a personal shopper?" Rick asked.

\\\\\

The search for the spotter was going slow Detective Esposito was given the command of the task force and was sitting at Kate's desk since all the reports were there.

"Don't get to comfortable in that chair Espo. She is coming back and the Lt will want her chair." Ryan said.

"Yeah of course now. Why are you here?" Espo asked.

"Oh we finally got the name of the shooter of the bomb maker Steven Grabnuer Age 40 wanted in professional hits in 40 countries and last hit attributed to him was in Detroit where under the name of William Younger was seen leaving the plane area to go to the baggage area. His nickname was "the shark" because of the way he devoured his victims." Ryan said.

"Is that all?" Espo asked looking at all this paperwork.

He hated paperwork almost as much as he hated bad guys.

"No we have the bank accounts which 100,000 were transferred and guess where it originated?" Ryan teased.

"Dubai?" Espo asked.

"Yes you have a winner! It was from the Bracken account we discovered in the Maddox affair." Ryan said.

"So that links the shooter to the Xe Corp too! This is great Ryan, what about the spotter?" Espo asked.

"Nothing yet but the facial recognition software borrowed by the FBI has not finished yet." Ryan said.

"Ok keep me updated I will go inform the Captain." Espo said.

"Yeah better you than me. She creeps me out!" Ryan said leaving.

Espo rose and knocked on the Captain's door.

"Come in Det. Esposito. What do you have to report?" The captain looking obviously tired asked.

"Sir we have identified the shooter of the bomb maker it was 'the Shark'." Espo said.

"The professional killer wanted in 40 countries?" Gate asked.

"Yes Sir and tracing this payment it lead back to the Xe Corp." Espo said.

"Thank you Det. Is that all?" The Captain asked.

"Yes Captain." Espo said.

"Send this information to the US attorney's office immediately. They are arranging the corporate officers of the Xe corp." Gates said.

"Yes Sir it has already been sent." Espo said.

"Good keep me informed Task force commander Esposito." Gates said. "Dismissed Det."

"Yes Sir" Espo said and headed back to his office.

\\\\\

The judge was hearing evidence in the arrangement of the four chief operating officers of the Xe Corp.

They were being brought up under criminal conspiracy and terrorism charges. The judge seeing the evidence against them ordered them remanded to custody and the bailiffs to take them to jail.

"You will never keep me there" Carmine said to the judge as she was hustled out of the courtroom.

Getting into the transport the strike team which had been set up for this purpose attacked the convoy. The 3 members of the conspiracy were killed the only one to escape was Carmine Bracken. She left with the strike team and was whisked out of the country to an unknown destination.


	29. Chapter 29

Jackson Hunt was in the office of the Deputy Director.

"Thomas she attacked my family!" Jackson said.

"Yes I know I suppose you want to handle this Jackson Hunt style?" Thomas asked.

"I only need to know where she went and some limited supplies and that is it! I will be off the grid on this one permanently." Jackson said with fire blazing out his eyes.

"I see well get with Agent Danberg. He has the info and Jackson, Good Luck hunting." Thomas said.

Thomas said under his breath 'heaven help anyone near this woman."

Agent Danberg outlined what they knew.

"That an unchartered flight left Arlington Va. and headed into the south Atlantic island. Satellite saw the plane occupants switched to a different plane and was tracked to an island in the Indian Ocean. Rio del Verdes. A private island owned by the Xe Corp. It has missile batteries and shore defense. It is a fortress. 140 Mercs stationed there including the 15 which staged the attack on the prison transport." Agent Danberg said.

"Thanks I need transport but that is being arranged." Jackson said getting out his gear.

"Good luck Hunting Agent Hunt." Agent Danberg said then he saluted him.

Jackson returned to the loft to see his son injured. He learned from Alexis what happened.

"Xe Corp again!" Jackson said. "Rick did you smell anything just before the attack?"

"Yeah a sweet smell I thought it was someone's perfume." Rick said lean up in bed.

"That was no perfume. You were lucky to get out of there when you did. It was a pheromone. The attack pheromone which triggers bee attacks to be precise. It has been genetically modified so it affects fertile women. Xe Corp was trying to get the company interested in it." Jackson said.

"So why did not Kate or Alexis attack me?" Rick asked.

"It has to be in the location of the attack the pheromones dissipate quickly. I need your clothes to be sure." Jackson said.

Jackson bagged them. A courier from the CIA was given the clothing and it was rushed to the lab.

Once that was over Colin showed up. He had been busy with his Majesty's Gov't to procure transport for both himself and his father on a British Nuclear sub in the Indian Ocean. They were flying to London tonight to brief with MI6 in the morning.

"Rick this family is a target. I am going to go do something about it!" Jackson said. I might not ever see you all again Martha, Son, Daughter, Granddaughter and those young ones inside you. Please be careful." Jackson said hugging everyone.

Jim Beckett held out his hand but Jackson refused to shake it he instead hugged the older man.

"You are family too. Take care of Martha and our daughter. They will both need you." Jackson whispered.

It was a big emotional affair and Colin hugged everyone then promised to return. Then both men departed.

/

Martha held her tears and moved up stairs to her room and quietly closed her door. She would cry in private over the only man she ever loved. He was gone again maybe for good this time.

Rick stood looking at the closed front door for the longest time. Kate was laid back on the couch after retching in the bathroom. Alexis cared for her and shepherded her back to the couch.

Rick was wondering what did his family ever do to deserve this.

Rick approached Kate.

"I was targeted once you and I survived. This woman will be stopped Kate." Rick said. "So why don't we get started on those memoirs?"

"Rick it is just all too much right now. Please let's revisit this at a later time." Kate said.

"Yeah I can do that" Rick said as he kissed his wife's sweet lips.

\\\\\

The news of the attack was brought to the task force attention first by LT and then Colin Hunt appeared.

"Colin good to see you Man!" Ryan said shaking the younger man's hand.

"I wish I was not the bearer of bad news but Rick was attacked in a Grocery Store. It was a chemical sprayed on him by someone from the Xe Corp. This chemical triggered the attack." Colin said.

"Great goblin ghosts was Castle alright?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I got him to safety. You would not believe how these women were tearing and clawing at him." LT said.

"So you suspect an operative from the Xe Corp?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Dad said that they were working on this sort of weapon for the CIA." Colin said.

Espo looked up and saw Colin Hunt from Scotland Yard talking with Ryan. He wondered what was going on and walked over.

"Oh Taskforce commander Esposito there was a chemical attack on Rick in a grocery store which caused a riot." Ryan said informing his superior.

"How is Castle is he ok?" Espo asked very concerned.

"Det. I pulled him out of there. He was scratched and bite marks were visible." LT said. "These women were going crazy."

"This was the work of Carmine Bracken and you can be sure until we stop her they will keep coming." Colin said.

"I hear she escaped and was going to places unknown?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah we are going to put a stop to this once and for all" Colin said.

"We…? meaning your father? Do you need a sniper on your team? Espo asked.

"Taskforce commander as much as the offer is appreciated that is position is filled. You are needed here." Colin said.

Espo shook the young man's hand then he spoke.

"Good luck hunting." He said.

Ryan also hugged the man and then Colin left.

\\\\\

After Colin was gone Det. Grobin appeared.

"There was nothing in the FBI database Ryan. I am so sorry." He said.

"Ok team let's play Castle. What would he do?" Ryan said to the team.

"Well he would possibly have the same operative follow him since the first attack failed." Det. Hastings said.

"Right Ann and if it is the same guy he would have been spotted in both places! Excellent thinking Ann." Ryan said ordering to get the video of the riot and added the video around the loft too.

"I think it has to do because I'm involved with a writer too. I tend to know how they think." Ann said.

"So when is the wedding?" Ryan asked curious.

"You are not much of a Detective Ryan!" Ann smirked showing off her ring "it was last week at Paul's house on the Jersey shore."

"What you had your wedding the same time as the Lt? Why didn't you tell us?" Ryan asked "and Congratulations."

"Thank you Ryan, it was all of a sudden like we just decided and did it while I was on 3 day leave." Ann said.

"Oh so that is why you were a no show to Castle's wedding." Ryan said.

"Yeah I guess I did not want to steal Kate's thunder. I heard it was a massive affair with all those helicopters buzzing the place." Ann said.

"No it was the snow storm which was the worst. I did not get out of there until the morning. Good thing Castle has so many rooms in his Hampton house." Ryan said.

The conversation was over and soon the video from all the cameras in and around the supermarket and Rick's loft were in. A woman with Black hair was spotted in several of the cams. She was seen purposely keeping her face from the camera.

Ryan was astonished when at last she was caught by a traffic cam. It was Sophie Turner!

Ryan rushed to Espo right away.

"Espo we got her!" Ryan said.

"Got who?" Espo asked his partner.

"It is the operative from Xe Corp." Ryan said.

"Who was it?" Espo wondered.

"It was Castle's ex. The one we thought was dead?" Ryan said.

"What it was Sophie?" Espo said.

"Yeah she seems to be very much alive!" Ryan said.

"We have to warn the Castles and set up FBI protection." Espo said.

Ann rushed in to take what orders the taskforce commander was giving.

She contacted Agent Shaw since she was listed on the Taskforce roster.

"Agent Shaw here" she answered.

"Hello Agent Shaw I am Det. Hastings with the Taskforce we have a situation which only your agency can handle. An ex CIA agent name of Sophie Turner has been seen in the vicinity of both attacks and we need your help to secure the Castles." Ann said.

"I will be right on it. Call them and let them know. I am coming." Agent Shaw said.

Getting off the phone Agent Shaw called FBI station in New York.

"Special Agent William Sorenson." he said answering his phone.

"Will Agent Shaw we met awhile ago." She said.

"Yes I remember you. You were with that explosion at Kate's apt. What can I do for you?" Will asked.

"I need a detail on the Castle's Manhattan loft! Immediately Rick and Kate were under attack. I'll be flying up to coordinate with the taskforce. But I need you there like yesterday." She said.

"I will get right on it and be there personally when you arrive." Will said.

"Ok but here is a list of suspected agents on the Xe Corp payroll. Do not use them." Agent Shaw said.

"Right got it! Thanks you Agent Shaw I will be expecting to see you soon." Will said hanging up.

\\\\\

Rick was watching a movie with Kate and rubbing her sore ankles when the door bell rang.

Jim was the only one available got up and answered the door.

"Hello and who are you?" Jim asked because he saw the badge and he looked familiar.

"Special Agent Will Sorenson! Mr. Beckett I need to speak to Kate and Rick immediately." He said.

"I remember you didn't you go to Boston or something?" Jim said as he let the agent in. The rest were left outside to set up a perimeter.

"Will? What brings you here?" Kate said.

"Kate I wish this was a social call. Congrats on the marriage and book it was a hell of a read." Will said.

"Thanks so what is going on that the FBI is involved." Kate asked.

"Rick that attack? It was done by this woman." Will said.

Will pulled out the picture and showed it Rick only.

"What she is alive? I just knew it!" Rick said.

"Who is alive?" Kate asked not seeing the picture yet.

"Sophie Turner." Rick said.

"Your ex…? I thought she was killed." Kate said stunned.

"Apparently not and it was her who caused the riot?" Rick asked.

"Yes and other bad news Carmine Bracken escaped custody yesterday." Will said.

They both looked at him.

"That does not surprise you I see well let me secure this room and loft area and the two lofts below this one and the stairwell too. You will be in lockdown for the near future. Nothing goes out and nothing comes in without my say so. And expect another old friend she is flying up later." Will said.

"Good thing I installed that sniper proof glass in the loft." Rick said.

"What when did this occur." Kate asked.

"When we were all at the Hamptons." Rick replied.

"Let my techs come in and verify that but in the mean time stay way from the windows and place the shutters." Will said.

Will got a radio call.

"The agents in the apt below you have found a bomb but had it deactivated. Other bombs were found too." Will said. "What is up there?" Will asked.

"The roof top garden" Rick replied.

"Ok that needs to be searched along with the loft too." Will said.

They found several smaller charges on the roof. Nothing was found in the loft itself.

"It looks like you are secure now" Will said. "I am going to station men on the roof too."

Kate looked at Rick.

"Keep these doors locked." Will said.

He got another call.

"Ok let her through she is with me." Will said.

"Who was that?" Kate asked still lying on the couch.

"Oh why don't you ask that to me?" Agent Shaw said entering the room.

"Agent Shaw how good to see you I am so sorry about Agent Avery he was a very good man." Rick said holding out his hand.

She took it and said "Yeah he was. I never would have suspected him. I see you finally got your acts together Congratulations! I told you both I am never wrong."

"Yeah I suppose so. So what is the plan?" Rick asked.

"We are going to wait until she comes to us then we nab her." Agent Shaw said.

"That is not much of a plan" Kate said.

"It is the best I can do since I can see it is impossible to move you to a safer location." She said looking at Kate and her condition.

Kate smiled as she looked at the older woman again.

"Having children will be the most rewarding thing in your life Kate" Agent Shaw said.

"Yes I know I love them so much" Kate said.


	30. Chapter 30

Kate and Rick were going to bed holding tight to each other.

"Do you think she will try to kill us tonight?" Rick whispered to his bride.

"Let her try I still sleep with a gun." Kate replied. They ate sparingly since the groceries were forgotten. Take out was out of the question. Jordan was ensconced somewhere in the loft as was Will everyone was warned about moving around at night. Once the doors were shut to their room they would not let them open again until morning. It was safer that way.

In Rick's mind they were the prisoners. Sophie is out there somewhere waiting and watching.

Finally the tensions made them both fall sleep holding each other tightly. They were still wondering would everything be alright in the morning?

Kate awoke and heard footfalls coming toward them. Kate got her gun out and was ready to shoot when it was Alexis peeking around the door.

I'm scared can I stay with you guys? Alexis whimpered.

"Alexis you could have been shot where are the FBI agents?" Kate wondered.

"I don't know but… Please?" Alexis was trembling.

"Come on Alexis close the door and block it with that chair." Kate said.

"Where are your bandages?" Kate asked.

"I don't know all I know I was asleep in my chair and then I awoke and the bandages were missing and I could hear." Alexis said.

"Well that will not do. Go to the bathroom and bring me the bandages and antibiotic cream." Kate ordered.

Alexis dutifully got the supplies it was better than thinking about the alternatives.

Kate sat up then applied the medicine and bandages. Soon Alexis was all taped up and was sitting against the head board nodding.

Kate's heart went out to the young woman. She stroked her hair Alexis relaxed even more. Soon Kate eyes were drooping and she passed out herself.

\\\\\

Jackson Hunt and his son Colin were flying toward the British Isles. He knew exactly what to say when he came to the meeting at MI6. Carmine Bracken was cunning and ruthless not a good combination in his way of thinking. One thing he is counting on is her oversized ego. That will be her downfall. Jackson was looking over the latest satellite pics of the island. He had already selected where they would make landfall. From there it was up to the mole in their organization to guide them to the objective.

The mole was a Bracken too. Caroline Bracken aged 15 contacted CIA for safe passage. She knew everything her Mother and Grandfather were doing. She knew this vendetta against someone as kind and nice as Kate Castle was wrong. She did not kill anyone. Only her mother had hate in her heart. Caroline wished she was adopted by people like the Castles.

Caroline had to act real tough to the guards otherwise they would bully her. But they always straighten up when her mother's name was mentioned. Gad she hated it here.

Her only hope was that the CIA honored their word. A Jackson Hunt was to be her contact. She hoped he would be nice and take care of her.

\\\\\

Morning came and Jackson disembarked the plane a drove straight to Gertrude Hunt's house in east end of London. Jackson had not returned to this place in 10 years.

"Come on Dad Mum won't bite" Colin said.

Gertrude Hunt was a tall thin woman in her late 50's and was sitting at the breakfast table when Colin opened the door and poked his head in.

"Is anyone home?" He yelled.

"Colin is that you?" His Mum asked.

"Aye Mum it is I Colin back from the adventure in America. Mum you better be sittin' down. I brought a guest. Mum Dad is back!" Colin said.

Gertrude's smile turned angry and she slapped Jackson hard.

"Jackson Hunt what in god's name are you doing here. I told you I never wanted to see you again! Colin, how could you bring your father here knowing what you do?" Gertrude said.

"Mum listen that was a long time ago. Dad did not want to leave us. It was part of the mission. We are going on a mission where either of us might not be coming back. I thought you might want to get some closure before we have to leave." Colin said.

"What's all this noise?" a sleepy woman's voice was heard. Both Colin and Jackson could hear the footfalls coming down the stairs and turning the corner was Colin's sister Sarah.

Sarah looked at the situation and finally realized her Brother was standing in front of her.

"Colin" she said hugging him hard!

"Where have you been? Mum was so worked up that I left the kids with Harold god knows what 'is doing to them right now." Sarah said.

"Sarah it is so good to see you." Colin said.

Sarah closed her eyes holding on to her brother. When she opened them she was looking into the bluest of blue eyes and they were not hers since he knew her eye color. It could be only one person.

"Daddy…!" She cried as she left Colin behind and hugged her father. She was genuinely glad to see her father unlike her Mum.

"Sarah stop that! I suppose you both want something to eat?" Gertrude said getting out the potatoes for Mash and placing the sausages on the cooker.

Gertrude was many things but she was most of all a great cook and Jackson's mouth watered for a traditional Bangers and Mash breakfast.

Once the meal was prepared they sat around the table which brought back many happy memories.

Once Breakfast was done they showered and changed clothes. Then it was one last kiss from his daughter and hug then they were off to see the minister.

Sarah was crying when they left. She felt that this would be the last she would see of her daddy. Gertrude was very sympathetic to her youngest child hugged her and held her until they were out of sight.

/

The meeting at MI6 was slow and frustrating but it did give them time to learn how they were taking a C5 to Diego Garcia. There they would rendezvous with the HMS Trident Sea the pride of the Royal submarine force. The special equipment had already been shipped to the Island by the CIA. It would have been loaded on to the boat by the time they arrived. Finally the meeting was over and both Jackson and Colin were met with a MI6 representative Lt. Commander Gregory Baker of the Royal Navy. It was through him they were being allowed on the HMS ship.

All three of them were loaded on the C5 at Lakenheath Royal Air Force base. They strapped in for the 14 hour trip.

/

Morning came and both Kate and Rick were awoken by Alexis' snoring.

"Morning Rick, where is that awful noise coming from?" Kate asked.

"Oh you did not believe me? Well listen the proof is in the pudding or the snoring in this case." Rick said. "What is she doing here?"

"She was scared and she lost her bandages. I had to redo them last night." Kate said.

"Well I need to …"

Rick saw Kate run quick to the bathroom and retched. He got his to go bag and dutifully followed behind then he started her tub and together they washed away the grime of the last day leaving Alexis alone in the bed.

Kate applied the cream and bandages to the worst bite and scratches the other she let air dry.

They got dressed and Kate took her spot on the couch while Rick got her breakfast. Sophie did not attack that night which Rick was internally grateful.

They ate together watching the news. The taskforce finally release the name of the shooter. Captain Gates was giving the press conference.

Kate listened as the Captain outlined how the man did what he did and why. The blogosphere was full of praise for the man.

"Rick they are treating Avery as a hero." Kate said.

"Yeah…? Well he was one in my book. The only evil person was Bracken and the callousness of placing a bomb when he knew Avery's family was on board. It was sickening Kate. The poor man thought it was pilot error until you came back and proved it was not. That was the trigger knowing it was a bomb. From there he had only one goal to seek revenge. Kate." Rick said.

"Rick how did he know I didn't tell anyone." Kate said.

The mail came and the FBI after checking it over Kate was given a postcard and a letter with a web address inside the envelope with no return address.

Kate read the postcard.

"So sorry to hear of both yours and Rick's mishaps please think about that sequel."

Stephen.

"So what is the website Rick?" Kate asked.

"Kate let me place it on the big screen it will take a moment." Rick said.

The on the screen was Agent Avery in a video he must had made before he left DC.

"If you are watching this I am already dead. I am so sorry Kate I never wanted to be a part of this corrupt organization. But I was forced. I feel I am no hero. At best I was a War Criminal. In 2004 in Afghanistan east of Kandahar there was a tribal leader selling arms to the Taliban. I was sent to eliminate the threat. What I did was kill a 5 year old little girl in her daddy's arms. The Pentagon awarded me the silver medal and retired me. I then applied and was accepted to the FBI academy. I passed easily and I was assigned to Agent Jordan Shaw's team. I was married and I was doing what I liked until one day I got an anonymous phone call saying I had to work for them otherwise my shame would be publicized. Seeing I had little ones I could not afford to go to jail. So I agreed to do what they wanted." Agent Avery said.

"I grew in esteem inside the organization and I learned who was in charge and each person's role. I have that hidden until my death then it gets released. I was devastated when I learned this plane went down. I had a feeling that there was something in the crash which was important. They asked me to find whatever it was. I did but I did not turn it over to them. This was in October when they asked me. Kate I found your evidence. I recognized the bomb maker signature. It was my old spotter from Afghanistan a Frenchman named Henri Phillippe." Agent Avery continued.

"He was there the day I murdered that little girl. Finding the bomb fragments I buried them deeper. I hoped one day that evidence would be used in his trial. But the more I thought about it the more a trial would become less certain. His corruption was vast. The only way for justice was for me to pick up the rifle again. I am so sorry that you were there Kate. It was my only opportunity. I knew you would eventually find me. Kate you are one of the best investigators I ever had the pleasure of working with and of course your husband too I give high praise." Agent Avery stated.

"The organization I served reluctantly had callously killed my children and my mother in the vain attempt of killing you Kate. You see I had to kill him he was the rotten center.

They did not know I knew then the word came down to assassinate you again. I hope I reached you in time." Avery said.

"Yours truly,"

"Arnold W Avery USMC retired."

The video ended. Kate and Jordan along with Rick were stunned at his confession.

The website disappeared. It was for the best. Possibly the NSA could retrieve it but they were not on the taskforce. Agent Avery made sure only those chosen would see it and then it would be gone forever.

"I do not care what he did in the past he died a hero's death protecting my wife and my two unborn children from certain death!" Rick said. "For that I commend you Arnold Avery."

Both Kate and Jordan nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

Colin was amazed how much room was in the passenger area of a C5. It was pressurized too. There was a galley to get something to eat though it was MRE. There were two other passengers sitting closer to the cockpit. Jackson unbuckled his seat beat and move next to one of the Passengers.

"Sophie what are you doing here?" Jackson said.

"Oh I decided to tag along to tender my resignation to the head of the Xe Corp personally." Sophie said.

"So tell me what happened after I left." Jackson inquired.

"Well I let the traffic cam get a good look at me. That started the FBI to search the loft and found my coworkers handy work. I'm sure they will find his body sometime in the spring. Then they tighten up security. Once I knew you would be satisfied I caught this hop out of Dover and here I am." Sophia said.

"I see so the deputy director had nothing to do with you being here?" Jackson said.

"Jackson Honey have I ever lied to you?" Sophie said.

"No the deputy did not tell her but You know Jackson you can always depend on your friends and family." The woman said not turning around.

Jackson knew that cultured voice anywhere.

"You are family Jackson after you saved Orion's stupid butt in Czechoslovakia in the 80's that was it! So if one attacks family we all are attacked." The woman said. "So let's hear a Jackson Hunt plan!"

"Some how Frost I think I might want to hear what your husband and your son have to offer first before I crash the party Jackson Hunt style." Jackson said.

"Well since you said it that way. CI is doing a demonstration for their latest security software for the head of Xe Corp. They have signaled me that the island is cutoff but those people there don't know it yet they are getting false sitreps and operational reports and orders being sent are being responded by CI patented software." Frost replied.

"That is good so what about the defenses?" Jackson asked.

"It should be under the CI interface by the time we get there." Frost said.

"So… What about the mole?" Jackson asked.

"She is being entertained by Morgan and my daughter in law." Frost said.

"Is there no sign of Carmine?" Jackson asked.

"Not at this moment but the staff assured my son she is on the island and will attend the hack off." Frost said.

"There is a catamaran anchored about 15miles off shore, This where we, Sophie and I as a mother daughter team run into trouble and sail to the nearest island so your team can hide underneath can slip right through their underwater defenses in the wake of the cat nestled between the two spars." Frost said.

"I like it." Jackson said. "You have thought of everything."

"I thought you would enjoy that." Sophie said.

"Thanks Sophie for playing the bad guy to my Son. He is a great guy but he is too smart for his own good." Jackson said.

"Jackson Baby I would do it for you any time!" Jackson kissed Sophie and walked back to his assigned seat.

"You have been gone awhile every thing is ok?" Colin asked.

"Yeah everything is fine so did you have a good conversation with your cousin Greg?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah Dad we had fine conversations about the old days when Mum was an actress on the West End Stage. I mean Grandfather Thomas and Uncle Colin who I was named were all actors. Two of them were picked for Dr. Who reincarnations at the BBC. But Mum did not have that luck did she. She got preggers with me and Sarah! I think that is one reason she is always mad at you Dad. You took away something she loved." Colin said.

"Yeah you are right Gertie Baker was a fine comedic actress. There were none better." Jackson said.

"I wonder why she did not return after we got older?" Colin asked.

"I don't have an answer to that one Colin. There is no rime or reason when it comes to your Mum" Jackson said.

\\\\\

Rick was watching a movie and Jordan came by.

"Well Sophie Turner is not a threat anymore." Jordan said.

"Really why…?" Rick asked

"You see this photograph time stamp? It shows her leaving on a military transport to Diego Garcia via Lakenheath RAF for refueling. She could not been the threat. Whoever it was that planted the bombs has been neutralized. According to someone I trust. So sorry to inconvenience you both but we have been recalled." Jordan said. "Please stay safe."

Jordan and her team left then it was Will's turn to leave. They were by themselves.

"Kate I think I feel I was played." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick we fell right into it too." Kate said agreeing with her husband. "So who do you think it was?"

"Isn't obvious? Sophie after all this time. We figure her for the bad guy but what if she wasn't. I mean she looked right into the traffic cam and smirked." Rick said.

"Yeah it was pretty obvious even Ryan figured that one out." Kate said laughing. "Also Stephen called and the trace left was a weakened version like it was diluted."

"If that was diluted I would hate to see full strength." Rick said reliving that horror. "So adding all the clues so who pranked us?"

"Your Father Rick Jackson Hunt!" Kate said.

"Yep that is what I think too." Rick said.

"So why did he do that?" Kate asked.

"I guess he wanted us protected when he was gone." Rick said.

"By, scaring the crap out of all of us?" Kate asked.

"Well we did not go any where so Yeah I'll say by scaring the crap worked." Rick said.

"So what's next?" Kate asked.

"Perhaps we can honor Stephen's request on the Sequel?" Rick said.

Kate looked at her husband.

"Maybe not…?" Kate said.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"You are the writer you tell me?" Kate asked.

Rick thought about it for a few minutes then responded.

"Hmm we should wait because this chapter has not finished being written yet." Rick said.

"So you want to wait?" Kate asked.

"Yeah until we can get a clearer picture of what is happening." Rick said.

"I knew there was a reason I married you!" Kate said while kissing her husband.

"Hey a guy could get used to that." Rick said kissing her back. "Let's adjourn to the bedroom to have this conversation."

"Can't" Kate said in between kisses.

"Why not…?" Rick said between the kiss.

"Alexis" Kate said kissing him again.

"Alexis? Why?" Rick asked puzzled then kissed her back.

"She is still in our bed." Kate said and kissed him again.

"I can take care of that." Rick said kissing his wife once again.

"You'll do no such thing. The poor dear was frightened senseless. Let her sleep Rick." Kate said groaning into his mouth which had placed her on fire.

"But I want you so badly." Rick said with much want in his voice.

"I too you" Kate said showing him she is receptive too.

"I know I'll have to wait." Rick said sadly heading toward the cold shower wishing his daughter was not in his bed.

\\\\\

On the Island Charles Carmichael and his Wife Sarah was setting up for the demonstration of CI patented adaptive firewall. It was hacker proof and to show the client the Xe Corp what their 40 Million would give them. There was a hack off scheduled. Two noted Hackers both Black hat variety were going to be sitting at special terminals and they had 15 mins to try to breech the adaptive firewall and get a picture of a clown from the file. This incriminating picture was of Charles entertaining his almost one year old.

Sarah was thinking of her son Charles Jr. but she knew he was in good hands with Alex who had a child of her own coming. Sarah and Charles both thought Alex should have some first hand experience handling a small human. Otherwise Sarah would not have accompanied her husband on this business meeting. Casey was occupied getting intel on all the various defense of this island.

It was sheer fortune that CI entered negotiations for the adaptive firewall before what occurred in Washington. Since they were supposed to be cutoff they had to pretend nothing had changed and the demonstration would continue as scheduled.

Morgan was taking over the kitchen and preparing the meal to be served before the demonstration. The staff in the kitchen was first insulted that a wealthy man like Mr. Carmichael would insist on his own private chef but once Morgan was in the kitchen they knew why he was there. The dishes he was preparing were some of the best they had ever tasted. Morgan got Caroline to assist him in the kitchen. He had her act as his sous chef.

Caroline for once was not locked up in her room and enjoyed working with Morgan.

Caroline passed the encrypted flash drive to Morgan in the Kitchen. The guards which normally watched her were absent. Morgan palmed the drive and passed it on to Sarah who then gave it to her husband. Charles utilized Cortina then hacked into the defense circuits using Caroline's help. The Island defenses were now behind the adaptive firewall. But they will not know that until the right time.

Come on Mom Charles said to himself looking at the time. The demonstration would happen exactly at 8PM when if every thing happened correctly was shift change for the Mercs. Casey would flash bang the dorms and lock them in. Then the sleeping gas Frost was bringing should knock them out. That would leave the guards around Carmine to contend. Only a few more hours Charles thought. He used Cortina to send word to his mother that the island defenses were under CI control. It was nice to have your own fleet of satellites.


	32. Chapter 32

Jackson Hunt was checking his watch the sub arrived in time good old Royal Navy punctuality. It was only 2 minutes before surfacing and dropping them meaning Frost and Sophie off then submerging and pushing both Colin and him out of the torpedo tubes. The aqua equipment has been checked out. Greg has been a great help but it was almost show time. Greg would be left on board to monitor their progress. Two US Navy LHA's were diverted from the Persian Gulf to be within jump jet and helicopter range of the island. They were still off radar until the go word.

Jackson helped both Sophie and Frost dressed differently than he had ever seen before. Gone were the cat suit and the knives but instead was a floppy hat and sundress. Sophie was dressed casual in Capri's and smock with sailing shoes completing the outfit. Both were experienced sailors. Jackson thought once they neutralize this threat a nice sailing adventure would be good. Maybe take Sophie along then maybe not. Once they were situated the submarine submerged to torpedo depth. It was go time Jackson looked and Colin as the chamber flooded. Breathing through the rebreather there would be no bubbles to give them away. The doors open and compressed air forced them into the open ocean.

Jackson took a minute to reorient. He and Colin met up then found the boat. Getting under the cat Jackson signaled they were ready. Sophie had already got the ship underway. The sled was faster than the boat but the battery life was only 4 hours. Hopefully they would reach the island before that would happen. Jackson hated to be towed by the boat. On the boat their radio was out so they sailed onward ignoring the broadcasts.

On the Island the chief of security was showing Casey around. There was a commotion in the central hub. Casey walked with the chief.

"What is the problem?" The Chief thundered.

"We have tried to contact an unknown radar contact using all frequencies. There was no response Sir." The tech said.

"So what is this contact doing?" The chief asked.

"It is heading toward the island Sir." The tech responded.

"Perhaps it is just a boat without a radio. There were several islanders in this area where that occurs." The chief said. "Keep monitoring it. If it comes within 5 miles send out a zodiac to inspect it. There have been storms lately and it could be a craft disabled."

"So does this happen often?" Casey asked his counterpart.

"Unfortunately yes boats get stranded here too often for my likings but we always lend assistance and get them on their way." The chief said.

"I see" Casey said filing away that the chief obviously did not suspect what this company really was. He might be a valuable ally when everything goes down.

A few hours later the tech noticed the craft was not veering course. He ordered a 5 man crew to go and investigate,

On the boat Sophie at the crows nest could see the on coming boat.

"Frost company is coming It is show time as she slid down the rope to the deck." Jackson could see the crafts approaching from the cameras mounted on the Cat then shut down the sled as the cat slid to a halt.

"Ahoy There" the captain of the zodiac said while it circling the craft.

"Oh hi there" Sophie said waving.

She had changed into her red bikini.

"Mother we have guests." Sophie said.

"Oh good maybe they can tell us where we are. We should have reached Marajico by now." Frost said. "Maybe they have water? We lost all ours in the storm."

The zodiac not seeing anything but one gorgeous female and her slightly older mother tied along side. The mother daughter allowed them to search while they told them their sob story. The crew satisfied they were really in distressed tied the cat to the zodiac and towed them to the island.

The chief of security was called.

"Ok so they need our assistance I authorize them to bring them in." He said.

He turned to Casey.

It looks like we have uninvited guest but they seem harmless enough perhaps they will dine with us? The Chief asked.

"It is fine I you say they are harmless so they are I do not see any threats to my employer." Casey said.

"Fine let's go and greet our new guest and get them some accommodations then hopefully they will accompany us to dinner." The chief said.

"Ok let's go" Casey said enthusiastically.

The walked down to the docks where the cat was tied and there was the team sent out still leveling weapons at them.

"Daniel! Stand your men down! These are lost souls not terrorists! Now get out of my sight! Excuse my over enthusiastic 2nd in command. He is not very diplomatic. I am Jeb Giddens the chief of security on this island. Please call me Gids everyone does. And who are you my lovely ladies?" The chief asked.

Casey knew Frost on sight but the brunette he had no idea.

"Please call me Sophie." Sophie said.

"And I am Mary thank you so much for your assistance Gids." Mary said kissing him on the cheek.

"Mother stop throwing yourself at strange men!" Sophie said being in character. "I swear you are just too friendly for your own good."

Gids blushed.

"My privilege Mary and Sophie so what brings you so far out in the ocean?" Gids asked.

"We were on our way to Marijorica and a storm blew us out to sea we lost all our water but then we saw this island and we came toward it." Mary said saying the cover story.

"You mean Marajico?" Gids asked.

"Yes that is the place we are from New Jersey and never been out in this part of the world before." Mary said as they were walking away from the cat. "Isn't that right Sophie?"

"Yeah Ma you are correct as usual" Sophie said in a Jersey accent then rolled her eyes at her pretend Mom.

"Well Marajico is 250 miles southwest of here. That storm really blew you off course. Please accept our hospitality while our mechanics look over your craft." Gids said.

"Why thank you Gids" Mary gave him another kiss on the cheek. Sophie looking exasperated rolled her eyes again.

They were shown to their room to freshen up before dinner.

"I have taken the liberties to bring your clothes to your rooms please have a good stay with us." Gids said.

All this walking Casey had said nothing.

He walked away wondering what was this new person's role other than to set cover for Frost.

Casey walked over the Charles and whispered.

"Your mother is here and she brought a friend. You will meet them for dinner." Casey said.

Charles face showed nothing. He was getting really good at masking his emotions.

Sarah walked up to Charles.

"Is everything ok?" She worriedly asked.

"Oh everything is fine Mrs. Carmichael" Charles said giving her a kiss.

\\\\\

Jackson waited in the water he looked at his watch 30 minutes to go.

Colin watched his father but he did not show anything. Colin was counting down and the adrenaline was pumping. He had been on several missions with his father each time the waiting was the worst part.

/

In the Dining area Dinner was called and it was a formal affair.

All the guests had assembled at the formal dining hall and they were escorted by the staff to their seats, Charles was seated next to the Empty seat at the head where Carmine would sit. Caroline was seated across from him. Sarah occupied the seat next to Charles and Casey was across from her. Then Laz next to Sarah and Bryce arcoss from Laz. Next to Laz was Sophie and Mary was seated across from her Daniel was seated next to Sophie and Gids was across from him and Morgan was seated at the end of the table. Everyone stood up when Carmine entered the room and when she was seated. The rest seated also. Morgan's first course was served and the dinner started properly.

"So Mr. Carmichael can you describe what we will be seeing tonight?"  
Carmine said placing her hand on his. Sarah was seeing red.

"Another no good skank after her man again." Sarah thought.

Charles seeing Sarah reaching for her knives was stopped by Charles' hand on hers.

Charles smoothly spoke trying to keep his wife under control at the same time.

"Carmine…? Or do you prefer Ms. Bracken?" Charles asked.

"Carmine is fine." Carmine said seemingly under Charles spell.

Caroline pantomimed barfing and Sarah smiled. Carmine failed to notice her daughter since she was looking at Charles.

"Ok Carmine what you will see demonstrated will be the adaptive firewall in action. Both Laz and Black Arrow are noted hackers of the highest caliber. It will be their task to break through the firewall and retrieve this photo in a secret file." Charles said then produced the photo of him in a clown suit. "In only 15 minutes."

"How interesting." Carmine said moving closer to Charles.

Sarah noticed how close the skank was to her man and was plotting how to get rid of her before the rest happens.

"The adaptive firewall design is an exclusive CI design. It has never been penetrated from the outside. And we give a guarantee for your money back if it is ever breeched. Now this warranty does not cover inadvertent leaving of passwords or such like that. Those are internal ones and nothing can prevent damage from those." Charles said.

The meal continued as Casey got to know the cover story of Sophie but he still was wondering who she was.

Under the Cat all the equipment was tied off the secret compartment was opened and their weapons, suits, gas grenades and the extra flash bangs were retrieved. The map of the island was programmed into the PDA device for both Colin and himself. Zero hour it was Show time. Jackson thought.


	33. Chapter 33

Jackson Hunt and Colin heaved themselves up on to the Cat from the water edge. They changing into the mission suits. They quickly wiped up any sign of water on the deck and peering from the main cabin. They scurried off the Cat well supplied with weapons and several Gas grenades. They hid in the foliage which this island was covered. Looking at the PDA's Charles' maps was showing the rest of the group still in the Dining area then another set of dots were congregating at the barracks. That is where they were moving slowly toward.

/

The dinner was over and Casey looked at the clock it was 7:55 only 5 min to reach the rendezvous point. Casey talked quietly with Charles then he nodded his head. Gids looking after Mary noticed Casey was leaving.

"Mr. Casey? Are you leaving?" Gids asked.

"Yeah I am not needed for the demonstration and I am going to walk around." Casey said.

"Well in that case take Daniel he will escort you around. There are some interesting places on this island." Gids said.

"Sure Daniel let's go!" Casey said exiting the building and opening up one of his cigars. He offered Daniel one. Daniel accepted.

"I am sure to be away from those stuff shirts that tall one especially I know he's your boss but Gee playing with toys at his age! When I was his age I was in the streets of Fallujah." Daniel said.

"Yeah I been there and Afghanistan Too" Casey said.

"I figured you were a vet." Daniel said. "Army Rangers! Hoorah!"

"Marine 24 years!" Casey said getting out his pictures of his guns.

"Hoo that is nice one" Daniel said. "I have something on this island which would interest you."

"Oh what is that?" Casey said following the younger man.

"Why don't we have a shooting contest winner has to buy the beer." Daniel said.

"It sure beats sitting around doin' nothin' You are on." Casey said pulling out his pistol.

"Only a 9 mm? that is pretty wimpy!" Daniel said pulling out his double eagle 50 cal.

"Nice guns. So where is this range?" Casey asked.

"It is by the barracks. Do you want to try to snooker the rest of the team? We could get a betting pool going." Daniel asked all enthused on winning back his money he lost in the last poker game.

"Yeah? Let's go and announce the contest Army Puke vs. Marine!" Casey said.

The two men passed by Jackson hidden in the bushes. Jackson motioned Colin to follow.

Getting to the barracks the two men stopped.

"You go in first and announce it I am going to finish my smoke! Make sure you get everyone together to place those bets." Casey said.

"Yeah you bet I will be right back." Daniel said.

Jackson slid behind Casey and tried to take him out. Colin locked all the exits then before the last door was locked he threw in the Flash bangs and Gas grenades.

Jackson was having a very hard time with Casey they were pretty evenly matched.

"Who are you?" Casey asked as he dodged a blow to the face from Jackson's foot.

"I'm your worse nightmare!" Jackson tried another round house kick but Casey fell back and it missed. "Tell me how do you like working for Bracken?"

"Bracken Hey Guy I do not work for no Bracken I work for Charles Carmichael and Who are you?" Casey said starting to get winded.

"Carmichael? Charles and Sarah? I know his mother Mary!" Jackson said stopping his attack. "Oh so sorry I mistook you for one of the Xe Corp pukes. Jackson Hunt CIA."

"Oh you are with Frost? And who is that with her?" Casey asked.

"Oh she is a disgruntled Xe Corp employee coming to tender her resignation personally." Jackson said when Colin arrived.

"I've tied them up and the gas will hold them for 10 hours or so long enough to alert the Seal teams." Colin said "Dad who is this fellow?"

"Oh I don't know. Who are you?" Jackson asked.

"Oh yeah I'm John Casey former NSA now chief of security for CI." Casey said reaching out his hand.

Jackson took it and then said.

"We need to get to the mole and take her to safety." Jackson said.

"The mole? I do not know who that mole is?" Casey said.

"Oh right she is Carmine Bracken's Daughter Caroline." Colin said.

"Oh her she was being escort into that hallway there." Casey pointed at the large building.

Casey along with Jackson and Colin returned to the building and incapacitated Caroline's thug guards quietly with twilight darts. Colin pulled them into a room and tied them up.

Caroline's eyes were wide when Jackson stepped up to her.

"Hi I am Jackson Hunt. We are here to escort you to safety." Jackson said.

Caroline hearing her savior's words hugged him.

"I knew you would come." Caroline said. "We must hurry my Mother is about to watch that demonstration."

"Colin take her to the Cat then hide her." Jackson said.

Colin stepped up.

"Hi I'm Colin Jackson is my Dad please come with me." Colin said.

The young woman took his hand then they left for the safety of the Cat.

Jackson satisfied started incapacitating guards wherever he found them following the PDA showing where they are. Jackson was using the twilight darts and left Casey to return to the demonstration room.

Charles noticed when Casey appeared a bit ruffled. He raised his eyebrows at him. Casey just shrugged. Charles was standing in the middle of the room.

"Ok as you can see there are two terminals both terminals will have their screens put on the overhead video monitors so you can see what the adaptive software is doing. There are three overhead screens. One in the middle is the adaptive software commands and responses. The one on the right is Laz and the one on the left is Black Arrow. These men are highly feted by their peers in the hacking community. Now gentlemen you have 15 mins. As soon as you are seated you can begin and Now!" Charles said.

Charles standing next to Carmine was commenting on how quickly the attacks were thwarted and adapted to each hacker's style.

"You see the program learns about the intruder then can anticipate what their next move. As you can see in the middle screen highlighted in Red the way the software is learning moves from Black Arrow. But notice for Laz no learning taking place. Laz is using a method called in hacker terms Freaking the Castle. The attacks he is giving have no discernable reason but notice he is not able to confuse the software. He is just not letting it learn anything from him." Charles said.

At the end of the 15 minutes the demonstration was over neither hacker was able to penetrate the adaptive firewall.

"Impressive but I think I will not be buying your software Mr. Bartowski!" Carmine said.

Carmine now had a pistol on Chuck.

"Come Come now you surely didn't expect that you would capture me this easily?" Carmine sneered.

"What do you mean I am selling software!" Charles said.

"I know all of you!" Carmine said. Sarah Bartowski of CIA fame, Mary Bartowski also from CIA, you I don't know at all, Black Arrow, The Bryce Freaking Larkin also from CIA. Laz I have no info on you but as you can see my men are holding guns on all of you." Carmine said.

Laz seeing he was not needed sprung into action.

"Well since this little get together does not include me I am blowing this popsicle stand!" Laz said as he jump up and caught the chandelier. With one quick motion he swung that chandelier. It broke off its mooring then crashed through the panoramic plate glass window along with Laz over the cliff it over looked.

Having that diversion team Bartowski acted and soon they were in hand to hand battle.

Colin had contacted the seal team for extracting the prisoners.

They had been waiting for the call and had been position low on the horizon so they would be arriving in 10 mins.

Carmine noticed the blips coming in on her PDA.

"Men get the missile battery ready! If they want a fight well I will give them one" Carmine said as she rushed out to her sealed bunker.

Charles tried to catch her before she disappeared behind a sliding secret wall.

Getting to her lair she push the button to fire the laser guided missiles but the command did not respond. Desperately she pressed it again and again.

Then the view screen in her lair lit up. It was the face of Charles Carmichael.

"As you can see Ms. Bracken your commands work! Too bad you did not buy the software then you would know how to remove the adaptive firewall I placed in your system. You are entirely locked out. But there is a consolation. Everyone here will be going to prison with you. I do not think you will be much welcomed." Charles said.

The door opened to her lair then Sophie and Jackson came in.

"Carmine Bracken you are under arrest for the Murder of 7 security guards, escaping lawful custody and for criminal conspiracy." Jackson said.

Sophie came up to the woman and slapped her silly and knocked her out.

"There I resign!" Sophie said stapling her resignation letter to Carmine's forehead while she was passed out.

Jackson escorted the passed out Carmine to the waiting choppers. She was bound and the ships were brought to the island.

Gids was astonished see all this firepower level at his island.

"I had no dealings with this woman. I worked for the Xe Corp and maintained the island." Gids said.

"Ok Gids I will tell you what I will do is you can stay here and watch over the island until it is sold. Then you can negotiate with the new owners whoever they are." Jackson said.

Sarah hugged Charles and asked. "Where did Laz Go?"

Laz hearing his name poked his head up from the window frame.

"You're looking for me? Is the shooting over?" Laz asked. "Ah Sarah so touching!"

He climbed over the window frame and entered the room.

"Great diversion Laz we could not have done this without you." Charles said patting his frenmy on the back.

The center view screen lit and a familiar figure was shown to all.

"Great Work Team!" The figure said.

"Hey Diane I thought I no longer work for you." Charles said.

"You don't I was talking about them!" The General was pointing to Jackson, Mary and Sophie.

"Thank You General!" They all said then Sophie giggled.

"Hey you all want lift out of here?" Charles asked "there is plenty of space in the CI jet."

"Thank Charles I would appreciate a lift back to NYC if you don't mind." Jackson said.

"Well we can go to Teeterboro is that close enough?" Charles said.

"Yeah it is fine I have family in NYC to see." Jackson said.

Colin said good bye to his Dad and was escorting Carmine to be placed in UK jurisdiction first.

The Navy was mopping up any resistance which was limited and started to dismantle the massive weapon systems installed on the island.

Charles removed the proprietary software.

Everyone said goodbye to Gids. They all climbed aboard the CI jet and it was winging its way to NYC.

"Sarah?" Charles asked.

"Yeah Chuck?" Sarah replied.

"I hear there is going to be an Island for sale soon?" Charles asked.

"Yeah I heard that too." Sarah said.

So what do you think do you want to buy an Island? Charles asked.

"Nah! I'm kind of bored with island life let's get back to Burbank!" Sarah said kiss her husband.

A few seats away Casey was seated next to Morgan which was describing in detail which sandwich he bring to a desert island. Casey just groaned.

Caroline sat next to Jackson and Sophie. She was excited to go meet her most favorite author.

Mary was in the back talking with Stephen.

"Mary please, Will you remind Jackson to tell his Son about writing the sequel!" Stephen said.

"Right Stephen I will see you in DC soon." Mary said hanging up with her husband.

"Bye Mary." Stephen said to open air.

Mary walked up to Jackson who was sort of dozing.

"Hey you wake up." Mary sweetly said.

"Hey Mary what can I do for you?" Jackson asked.

"When you go back to the loft tell your son Stephen still wants to see that sequel written. Can you do that?" Mary asked.

"Yeah for Stephen I will." Jackson said going back to sleep.

Caroline hearing the conversation spoke up.

"Mary what sequel…? I have read all of Richard Castle books I wonder would it be another Nikki Heat? Or maybe another Derrick Storm…? I saw he dedicated his last book to his father." Caroline asked.

"No none of those Caroline…Wait I have a copy of the book he is referring to." Mary said as she left and brought it back.

Caroline was excited to learn of a book she did not know from her favorite author.

"Here it is" Mary said handing the book to Caroline.

"'Out From the Wilderness" She said reading the title "A True Life adventure of Katherine Castle Alone in the Wilds of a Pennsylvanian Forest with her return and rehabilitation. By Richard Castle and Katherine Castle"

Mary just smiled.

"Oh thank you I did not even know this book was out! Caroline said hugging Mary then soon she was reading deeply into the book.

Mary smiled and returned to her seat.

Soon the plane landed in the Azores for fueling and then it was airborne once again to NYC.


	34. Chapter 34

Late evening at the loft Kate and Alexis were watching a movie and Jim was dozing in the chair. It was possibly the most normal an evening that they have had in a very long time. Martha has been holed up in her room for the past few days. No one wanted to brook with her. Even Rick's attempts of communicating were laid flat at his feet. No one knew what to do. This was uncharted territory Martha Rodgers the woman so up beat and the life of the party was suddenly withdrawn and untalkative. She only appeared for meals but even those brief appearances were somber affairs.

Rick was in his office for most of the evening. The family had no idea what he was doing in there but Kate not wanting to intrude held back Alexis. Rick was on the phone with the Child Protective Services. Since Caroline was going to be technically an orphan. She would need some one to look out for her. Rick was wondering if this was the right thing comforting his enemies' grandchild. Rick had discussed it with the family and they all agreed it was the right thing to do. Kate would welcome a 15 year old to the household. They had Dr. Burke's number at the ready. According to someone close to the family she was the one who sent word where Carmine her mother was going. This poor child having Carmine Bracken as a mother was heart breaking.

Rick was still apprehensive it had been 3 days with no word. Each day that passed the mood in the loft grew more pensive. His Mother was deeply worried. Then the brief text from Colin saying Jackson's mission was a success and would be seeing them in the morning. Rick could not wait to tell everyone. But first he needed to speak to his mother.

"Mother it is Richard may I come in?" Rick asked as he knocked gently on the door.

There was no answer so Rick pushed the door open and found his mother is a frightful state. There was evidence that she had been crying. A pile of used tissues stood on the corner of her night stand. His Mother was dressed in an old NYU t-shirt it was threadbare and faded. Looking up Rick could see the red rimmed eyes and puffy face.

"Hello Richard I must look a frightful mess…" Martha said.

"No Mother I have seen you worse… Like the time in the Hampton's where you thought it was a good idea to drink that fifth of my finest whiskey." Rick said.

"Richard you were barely 21 there was a celebration on your first book success. It was also the night I introduced you to Meredith!" Martha said.

"Well I guess you knew what a train wreck that was going to be." Rick quipped.

"No Richard that was not the reason. It was the day I learned of your father's marriage. He came to see me and told me. Naturally I was devastated. I was so happy when he appeared in the middle of the celebration." Martha said.

"So you were never honest with me about him." Rick stated.

"Yes Richard I wanted to keep all our rendezvous to myself." Martha said. "Now I do not know if there will be anymore to look forward too."

So Mother how many of these encounters did you have over the years? Rick wanted to know.

"Richard…There were at least 20 maybe more." Martha said.

20? Rick felt hurt. He could have met his father much earlier in life but somehow his mother kept him from ever meeting him.

"Mother was he that bad of a man that you needed to protect me?" Rick asked.

"No on the contrary Richard he was just like you. So I could see you getting attached quickly and then he would be gone. It would have been too disruptive." Martha said.

"Even after I got older?" Rick asked.

"By then I left it up to him but I really did not want you two to ever meet." Martha said.

"Why Mother why did you not want me to meet him?" Rick asked with a cry to his voice.

"Richard my sweet boy I felt he would lure you into his world and then both of you would have disappeared from my life." Martha said. "You might or might not have survived but you would never been the father to Alexis or the great novelist which I knew you could be."

"So you were selfish?" Rick asked.

"Yes Richard I wanted to keep my experiences with your father to myself and I wanted to keep you with me too." Martha said.

"I see Mother I forgive you. This is not why I came up here though it has been a most enlightening conversation." Rick said. "I wanted you to see this."

Martha looked at the message on Rick's phone then she burst into tears and hugged him tight.

"He is alive and coming home!" Martha said hugging Rick.

"What do you mean coming home?" Rick said offering his Mother a tissue.

"Richard your father has decided to resign from the CIA. He has decided to live with me." Martha said.

"Wha…" Rick could not get out the words. His father resigning it did not seem possible?

Martha hugged him even tighter and cried even harder.

Rick finally getting his words together spoke slowly.

"Mother when were you going to tell us?" Rick said then he spotted the sapphire ring it was her birth stone and it was on her left hand.

"He wanted to surprise you when he got back. Oh dear he will have to forgive me I have let the proverbial cat out of the bag!" Martha said being contrite.

Rick slowly removed himself from her embrace.

"I'm so happy for you Mother. I must go and tell the others. They have not seen this news yet. Since I knew you were feeling poorly I would show you first." Rick said.

"Richard you are always a good Son." Martha said as he left the room.

Martha had told him more that night than any night previous in his life. He was confused. He would talk to Kate in their bed later. She always had such a level head when it came to these sorts of things. That was one of the reasons of many he loved her. Walking in to the room the movie credits were playing.

"Hi all" Rick said.

"How is your Mother Rick?" Kate asked lying on the couch looking so beautiful.

"Kate she is doing better since I showed her this" Rick said then placed the phone where Alexis could see it.

"So they made it? I'm going to have a foster sister after all?" Alexis asked.

Rick wrote on the white board.

"Yes Alexis she will be here in the Morning. Be careful she has lived with a very wicked person for 15 years. So we have to show her what a loving family is Ok Pumpkin."

"Yes Dad" Alexis said shaking her head. She was so excited.

"So I wonder who this guest Colin is referring is?" Kate asked.

"I do not know Kate I guess we will learn that in the morning. Come on Ms. Castle let's go to bed." Rick said.

"Yes Rick let's go" Kate said.

Kate wrote on her iPad

"Alexis good night we are going to bed but first we must change those dressings please go and get the supplies?"

Alexis dutifully got the supplies and in their bedroom Kate changed the dressings and gave the young woman a kiss. Rick did the same then Alexis made herself comfortable in her chair.

Getting ready for bed Kate could see Rick was troubled about something. Getting under the covers and comfortable Rick finally spoke.

"She knew Kate" Rick said.

"Who knew what Rick?" Kate asked as if her husband could be any more cryptic.

"My Mother she always knew how to contact him and through my life she had been seeing him." Rick said.

"Rick I am so sorry how do you feel about this revelation?" Kate asked mimicking her sessions with Dr. Burke.

"Well at first I was surprised then I learn she had purposely kept him away from me for at least 20 times 20 times Kate!" Rick was trembling.

Kate wrapped him in a hug and that calmed him down. He really did not know how lucky he was to have this warm woman sharing his life.

There there Rick let it go. I know it hurts but it is in the past and Jackson is still with us, Of course you can not get back what you have lost. He will be around so that you can make new memories." Kate said.

"Kate I love you" Rick said appreciating his wife even more.

"Always Rick Always." Kate said then they kissed and the kisses were more passionate and longer soon they were making love. Sated they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

The loft was awash in the smells of cooking Turkey and Ham there were other smells Rick could not figure out. His sleepy brain smelled warm Pumpkin pie? Rick got up then saw his wife on the Couch peeling potatoes or were those apples he really could not tell all he could think of was some sort of hot beverage. Hot Chocolate would suffice but when he got into the kitchen a mug of hot spiced cider was shoved in his face.

"Here try this!" Alexis asked.

Looking around for the iPad and not seeing it he just shook his head.

Rick placed his lips upon the edge of the mug and blew on it. Taking a sip Alexis was eyeing him carefully.

"Was there enough spice?" Alexis asked.

Rick shook his head yes and Alexis relaxed.

His mother was basting the Turkey.

Sitting down he finally figured out what was going on.

"Its Thanksgivings isn't it? Mother…?" Rick said watching the two women bustling in the kitchen.

Alexis ignored him after he confirmed her recipe was at least palatable.

"So Mother where the hard stuff is?" Rick wondered his mother usually never cooks with out some sort of alcohol beverage around.

Martha satisfied the turkey was coming along turned to her Son.

"Richard it is Thanksgivings and would you be a dear then start cutting up the day old bread. I want this stuffing to have our signature kick." Martha said.

"Yes Mother." Rick said.

"And for your information this bird is going alcohol free!" Martha stated.

Rick's eyebrows had shot up that was captured by Alexis shooting a video and sending it to Kate who watched and enjoyed the goings on one she wished she could participate but the demons spawns were active today. Rick did not even know she had been retching when she heard noises in the kitchen.

Rick was glad when he remodeled the kitchen that there were two double ovens. That way one held the pies that were cooking and the others were filled with the meat and more meat. Rick smugly looked on all the activities. It had been a marked change over the prior few days. Rick thought he must commend the Personal Shopper Shannon for getting exactly what was needed.

"Rick would you come here?" Kate yelled.

Rick finished the stuffing and placed it in the oven then entered the living room to find out what Kate needed.

"Oh there you are. Please take these cut up potatoes and put them on to boil?" Kate asked.

Rick saw the pot for the mash potatoes.

"Kate did you make enough to feed an army?" Rick said.

"I think so at least my arms are tired from all that peeling and cubing." Kate said.

"Ok that is enough for you. You need to be resting Missy!" Rick said removing the cutting board and utensils out of her hands.

"I want to contribute Rick." Kate protested. "All I do is lie around."

"Yes I know Kate but you are doing something very special which only you can do. That is keeping my demon spawns happy and healthy." Rick said as he gave his wife a kiss then he talked to his children. "It that not right demon spawns!"

Kate smiled and realized she was indeed doing just that. Rick picked up the trash and mess along with the potatoes and properly put them in the right places. Returning to his wife he sat down then started massaging her swollen ankles.

"So when did this start?" Rick asked.

"This morning I found I was retaining fluid." Kate said,

"You must have been on your feet too long. Were your episodes with the commode extra long?" Rick inquired.

"Now that you mention it Rick it was 3 times yesterday," Kate said.

"The doctor warned us this might occur. It is not much of a bother but today you need to keep your feel elevated." Rick said.

"I think I want a Second Opinion." Kate said.

"Fine Lanie and Espo will be here soon you can ask her." Rick said still massaging her feet.

"Oh Rick don't stop." Kate moaned.

\\\\\

Soon the meal was completed and Rick was up to plate. Kate was still staying on the couch with her feet elevated. Dr. Lanie has concurred with Dr. Castle on his diagnosis and treatment.

The loft was a buzz in excitement when Rick got the call that they had landed. Rick sent the car service to pick them up.

The plane which held the rest of the team headed to Chicago for their own family Thanksgivings. Alex and Charles jr. flew a few days earlier to be with Ellie and Devon.

Jackson, Sophie and Caroline got into the waiting car then were promptly placed in the front of the building.

Jackson took the lead. Caroline had never been anywhere before marveled at the sights of her new home. It was much to take in since she had been shuttled like a football between guarded estates and Hotel rooms so she had never felt freedom. She looked around expecting to see guards. But none were evident.

"Jackson why are there no guards?" Caroline asked.

"Card Honey they are not needed. We have a police dept who protect people. There is no need for armed guards." Jackson said.

"Look Caroline we Jackson and I can keep you safe. We are professionals." Sophie said.

"Besides I will not let you out of my sight unless you want me to" Jackson said. So let's enter and see my son. OK Card?" Jackson said.

"Ok Jackson" Caroline said holding on tight to his hand.

They entered the door and were greeted by Eduardo's holiday replacement Sam who was enjoying a plate of food Martha had sent to him.

"Good Afternoon Madam, Miss and Mr. Hunt they are waiting for you on the …" Sam informed.

"I know the way thank you er…Sam." Jackson said leading Sophie and Caroline to the elevator.

Once in the car Jackson allowed Card as he was calling Caroline to press the button to the 4th floor. She had to get used to doing things for herself and why not now be the time to start Jackson thought.

Sophie thought what a disservice those people did to this wonderful child. She has no self confidence at all. Well that is going to change.

Getting to the right floor the thanksgiving celebration was in full swing. They could hear the uproar of laughter from the hallway.

Jackson had a key but he thought it would be best to have someone opened the door and invite them in so Card could see how it was done. She has so much to learn.


	36. Chapter 36

Rick was carving the bird when a knock at the front door was heard.

"That is them calm down everyone." Rick said.

"Oh Richard if you do not answer the door I will" Martha said.

"Well maybe you should Mother after all it is your betrothed standing out there." Rick said letting everyone know his Mother was off the market.

Martha strode to the door and opened it. Immediately she was engulfed in Jackson's strong arms.

"Hi ya Red you miss me?" Jackson said kissing the older woman.

"You bet!" Martha replied.

They broke the embrace and Martha got the first look of Caroline or Card as Jackson called her. Martha gazed at the poised young girl at first glance she thought she was looking at a young Alexis. Same red hair and same pearl blue eyes she was smaller of course but it brought back memories.

"So this is Caroline? Welcome Caroline to your new home." Martha said.

Looking up she spotted the brunette.

"Sophie! My how you have grown! Look at you!" Martha said.

Rick hearing Martha saying the word Sophie got his danger radar up!

Rick got up and ran to the door.

"Oh Mother get away from her!" Rick said alarmed. "That is Sophie Turner! She is a bad person. Sophie what are you doing here?"

"My job and it is Sophie alright but it is Hunt. Not Turner. Rick won't you let us in?" Rick was standing in front of the door.

"Yes of course it is. Sophie I never knew it was you that they were taking about." Martha said grabbing her by the arm then allowing them all to enter.

Rick stood there looking at his father and he said.

"Later I will answer them later first is to settle Card." Jackson said.

"Right Dad but you need to tell me all!" Rick said not satisfied at getting no answers to his questions at this time.

Rick but turned to Card as Jackson called her.

"Welcome Card I am…" Rick said.

"You are Richard Castle my favorite author! I loved this new recent book please say you are going to write a sequel?" Caroline squealed. Her fan girl was running at the extreme.

"Yeah that is a possibility so won't you come in and I will introduce you." Rick said closing the door.

Soon Caroline met with most of the Family she hugged Kate who was still relegated to the couch.

Then she was seated between Rick and his father and so she could look at Alexis.

Caroline looked at the young woman and marveled at how she looked so similar.

"Good genes Huh?" Alexis said.

"Card you can not talk to Alexis she can not hear you. She is partially deaf right now. But if you write it on the iPad she can answer you." Rick said pointing at the device and showed Alexis what he wrote.

"Is that not right Pumpkin?"

"Yeah Dad that is it for sure." Alexis said.

Kate on the couch was excluded from most of the conversation so Alexis was texting her. Kate had not heard what happened at the front door and could not see Sophie at the table.

Soon the living arrangements were made and Sophie left to go to her apt still without Kate knowing the brunette was ever there.

Jackson made sure of the room Card would be in then showed her with Alexis's help.

Alexis and Card were becoming fast friends.

Jackson smiled as Rick did the clean up with Jim helping.

"Jim you do not need to help me go watch the game with your daughter and Espo." Rick said.

"No Rick you guys did an excellent dinner it is only fair I help with the clean up." Jim said.

"Ok Jim you wash I dry?" Rick asked about the mound of pots and pans. Since the dishes were already loaded in the dish washer and it was turned on.

"Yeah sounds fair. So what is it with Sophie I thought she was a bad guy listening to you two carrying on?" Jim asked.

"I'm waiting to get that from Jackson myself. But as far as I knew Mother knows her. She is a relative. A cousin to Colin I understand." Rick said trying to get his head on straight about Sophie.

"And she did lots of bad things to you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah she did but I think there was a good reason. Jim. She said she is doing her job. I guess she is protecting Caroline." Rick said.

That would make sense. Since Jackson said he was staying during dinner. He said and I quote 'No more missions Jim I'm here to stay.' unquote. Jim stated verbatim.

"Yeah I know. Maybe we need to buy a bigger place with all these relatives crowding in." Rick said.

"Well Rick you do have to think in about 5 months two new arrivals too." Jim said.

"Yeah well that is it we are done thanks for the help." Rick said wiping his hands.

"My Pleasure Rick I'm glad to assist family." Jim said walking into the room to hear the screams of some sort of loss on the play. Espo's groans were the loudest.

Kate was close to Espo and it was Half time. She wanted to be brought up in the investigations.

"Lt. The task force is over. Everything has been turn over to the US attorney's office. We are done. Lanie and I are on a much needed break for 2 weeks but that means we both are working Christmas." Espo said.

"Oh you got my old shift congrats Espo!" Kate teased.

"Yeah when you said I was being advanced to Detective First Grade I did not know Lt. It came with your normal shifts of all holidays working." Espo said smirking.

"Oh Espo are you on call?" Kate asked

"Kate vacation?" Espo looked at her.

"Oh Right I remember now…No I meant on Christmas." Kate said.

"Oh yeah… on call... So is Ryan the poor guy!" Espo said.

"I see Gates is spreading the wealth?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it would be your job but you are flat out not there." Espo said.

"Hey don't blame me what I saw you'd still be working it even if I was not flat on my back." Kate said.

Rick now came in and gave his wife a kiss.

"Rick Espo said the task force is finished." Kate said.

"Oh I see well I guess I will be back on your team? Espo…?" Rick asked.

"Not what Gates' has said?" He said. "You are banned until Kate returns. Or if NYPD needs you expertise." Espo said.

"Is that what she said if she needs my expertise? Espo…?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Bro it was her exact words." Espo said.

"Wow I finally got her to like me!" Rick said stunned.

"Rick I will let you on a little secret. She has always liked you. She just does not show it all the time." Kate said kissing her husband.

\\\\\

Soon the games were done and pies were eaten and everyone had gone to their rooms or left. Then Jackson came down and saw Rick sitting with Kate.

"Guys it is time." Jackson said.

Kate and Rick listened as Jackson stated his case for Sophie.

Rick was astounded when he learned everything Sophie did was under orders from Jackson's boss the Deputy Director.

"She could not tell you anything. I am so sorry she led you to panic when you saw her on the video." Jackson said.

"So when she allowed me to craft Clara Strike character that was because…" Rick asked.

"The Deputy Director told her to do it. You see what she told you were not all that wrong. Just she omitted telling you the truth." Jackson said.

"You mean she was a KGB plant in the CIA?" Rick asked.

"Yeah she was but as a double agent or maybe a triple. It does not matter. My father Alex was a spy for the CIA and fell in love with a Russian woman also a spy. They had a son and then he had a son. This grandson of my father had Sophie with another Russian woman so she was told of her dual heritage and that was why the KGB recruited her." Jackson said.

"Rick, why are we discussing Sophie Turner?" Kate asked.

"Well because she is assigned to be Card's bodyguard out side the loft." Jackson said.

"What that woman who almost convinced me you would leave me is going to be here?" Kate said.

"No she does not have to come here just she will be tailing her." Jackson said. "Please Kate calm down. You knew that access came with a price. Sophie is your price."


	37. Chapter 37

Upstairs Alexis and Card were talking well Text talking. Card got the idea once she got Alexis number. It was a fun way of communicating.

Card wrote "Are you going to be my sister?"

"Yes I supposed I should tell you a bit about myself. I am 19 and though I call Kate my Mom. She is only my stepmother. My birth mother lives in LA and she is an actress. I rarely see her. For the longest time it was just me and my Dad. Lately I am finding out I have so many new relatives. Jackson is one I did not know until a few weeks ago. But that is not really true. I was kidnapped and he saved me." Alexis said.

"Kidnapped why?" Card Wrote.

"Well it was a long story but a friend and I were captured coming out a hotel where we had been for the evening at a talk. We were taken to Paris where I briefly escaped. My Dad flew to Paris after I was able to Skype him. I still do not know why I was taken. Anyway My Dad and Jackson met up and freed me though I only heard his voice once before seeing him here at the loft." Alexis said.

"Jackson sounds like an interesting man. He saved me too." Card wrote.

"How did that happen? I mean we knew you were the Daughter and Grand daughter who were not nice people." Alexis said.

"Those are painful memories. It was true my Parent and Grandparent were evil. I had to do something. So I was told to wait for Jackson to arrive and save me. I have been with him ever since." Card wrote.

"So I guess this is much to get used to huh?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah it has been difficult. I never knew how much I did not know. I have been sheltered all my life. I mean when I entered the elevator I did not know what to do. I mean normally I was surrounded by guards who would not let me know where we were going or why. They just did every thing, I am so confused and want to know how to adapt." Caroline wrote starting to cry. She was beginning to feel the effects of all that had happened.

Alexis seeing the distress on the younger girl's face hugged her and talked to her.

"Yeah I know that confused feeling. I felt it strongly once I returned home. It was as if some times I was still back in that cage. Let the emotions out. You are safe and no harm will come to you. Since you do not know what to do I will teach you or Gramps or Dad or Mom or Grams even Jackson will help you. We are all concerned about you." Alexis said.

Hearing those words made Card cry even harder she had never had anyone other than Nanny comfort her certainly not her mother or any of the guards. She felt for the first time something for another person which was not contempt. It felt good crying and have somebody hold her. She had cried so many times so all alone.

"There there Caroline let it all out. Let the loneliness and frustrations and all those dark emotions out. This is a safe place. We all want to help you and love you. We want you to get to know us better and likewise to get to know you better too. Like it or not you have been adopted into the Castle Clan. We protect our own." Alexis stated.

Soon the girl finished crying and moved to wash her face. Alexis stood and watched. Caroline tired from the long flight and overwhelming emotions got ready for bed.

"Would you like a bed time story?" Alexis asked.

"Yes please" Caroline wrote.

"Ok well I am not a good a storyteller as Dad but I will try." Alexis said. "But first I want introduce you to a very special person."

Caroline was wondering who she would be meeting next and in a bed of all places.

Alexis went to her room and found her old pal Monkey Bunky. She Picked him up then brought him to Caroline.

"Caroline this is my best pal Monkey Bunky. He is a great person to snuggle if you get frightened and he is a great person who will listen to you. I want you to have him." Alexis said as she handed the teenager the stuffed monkey.

Caroline accepted and hugged the little creature as Alexis sat down.

"Now where were we? I remember a story." Alexis said.

Alexis then told the story she remembered from her childhood one filled with princesses, Dragons, sharp swords and Dark and White knights. Alexis had barely got started with her tale until Caroline was fast asleep clutching Monkey Bunky to her chest.

Alexis felt so much compassion for her younger foster sister. She stood up and bent over and kissed her forehead.

"There was much to learn but I will help you Caroline" She whispered and she left the room.

Getting down stairs she was getting ready to go to bed herself. She had been up since Grams appeared at 3AM that morning. She got the supplies out for her bandage change then sought out Kate.

She found her with her Dad and Grandfather having some sort of discussion. Kate saw her standing then motioned her to come.

Alexis dutifully came of and everyone stopped speaking. Grabbing the iPad Kate wrote.

"Time for bed? You look tired."

"Yes I am. Would you please do me the honor of changing my dressings?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Alexis come here" Kate wrote.

Alexis sat on the floor while Kate changed her dressing. When she was finished she kissed Alexis on the head.

"Thanks Mom" Alexis said grateful Kate came into their lives.

Jackson aware he was in Alexis' sleeping chair stood and moved away. Rick had gotten out her favorite blankets and draped it over the chair. It was as if she was younger when they built blanket forts. Alexis now in her chair and surrounded by the people she loved fell asleep.

Rick then Jackson and finally Kate each kissed her head and said good night.

Rick and Kate were not happy with the arrangement and Jackson knew it but the discussion was at an end. So he bid them good night and climbed the stairs himself.

Rick swept Kate's feet out from under her and took her to the bath which he had prepared.

Kate eyed him carefully then got undressed and placed herself in the hot steamy waters. She relaxed then Rick joined her.

After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"I know you are upset please tell me what has gotten you so worked up?" Rick asked.

"It is about Sophie can we trust her?" Kate asked.

"I am asking myself the same question Kate. Jackson trusts her. I guess we have to take his word. He has never lied to us." Rick said.

"No he hasn't and that stuff about you never loving me was devastating when she said that." Kate said.

"When did this occur?" Rick said.

"Just before we found the linchpin she was in our bedroom and I was in the office. She said to me that you would leave me as you did to her." Kate said.

"She should have not said that to you. Kate it was her who left me. Another assignment came and she was gone." Rick said. "I think she was jealous of you. You did land the White Whale after all."

"Yes I did and what a fight it was to land you!" Kate said then they kissed.

The bath was over and Kate had to retch again. Finishing they crawled into bed wondering about this new future. It was a dragon free future and they both were happy to be alive. They were finally Out From the Wilderness.


End file.
